Werewolf's Cry
by Daerwyn
Summary: Fenrir bit two children in the Lupin household. Romula and Remus. Only... one had the urge to rebel, the other the urge to embrace. "There was no wolfsbane back then, you have to understand it was all my fault. My scent was all over you, he was confused." Story idea from pixieVAMP393.
1. Chapter 1

This story has been on my mind for ... well a few months actually. I just finished it today. So I will be posting chapters as often as I get reviews. If I don't get five reviews this chapter, second chapter will not be posted until I do:P I hope you guys like!

* * *

><p>"You cannot go out now," I murmured to the six year old. "The werewolves are roaming the forest."<p>

"But Daddy's out there!" Declan cried. "And Mummy's not back from putting the trash away."

I sighed and ran my hand through his hair, "I know. Just sit tight with me for a little while, Declan."

"But you're Alpha's mate," Declan said. "You can let us out."

"I cannot overrule the Alpha, Declan. I'm sorry. But you are just going to have to follow the rules," I said softly. "Go on and play with the others. They should all be back soon."

"Where's my mum?" he asked quietly.

"She'll be fine," I promised. "Now go on."

He sighed in defeat and ran off to the kids on the other side of the mess hall. I continued to peek out of the front window, searching for any sign of the men.

"No sign?" an Irish accent asked.

I looked up to the flame haired woman and shook my head, "They should be back soon, Badra."

"And Irina?" she asked, referring to Declan's mother.

"They took her," I whispered, diverting her eyes to look back out the window. She touched my sandy hair in a motherly way.

"It's not your fault."

"We shouldn't be hiding in the Forbidden Forest," I told her. "There are many dangerous things out there."

"We cannot change their decision. This is the safest place for our kind."

I sighed, "I know. It doesn't mean it's the wisest."

"They'll be here soon. I'll feed the children."

"Thank you, Badra," I said quietly.

I peered back out of the shutters and winced as the sunlight hurt my eyes before they could readjust. Three days till full moon.

I saw the men approach, deer and bear - the natural Muggle population game - hanging from their shoulders. They dropped it next to the door of the mess hall.

"They're back!" I called as I saw my mate lead the entire male pack back into the entrance.

The children all ran to the door, thankfully after they ate, and waited patiently for their fathers.

My mate was the last one through, as we didn't have any children. . . yet.

As the children and the mates greeted their men, I slipped to meet with Fenrir, my mate.

"They took Irina as she ventured to burn the trash," I told him immediately.

He buried his face into my neck, breathing in my scent, "We smelt something, but we couldn't trace it far. We lost her scent by the edge of the woods."

"Do you think it was _him_?" I asked, pressing my face to his chest.

I felt him nod, "I'd place my highest bets that it was him."

I sighed and pulled away from him, "I received a letter while you were gone."

"A letter?" he murmured, confused.

I nodded, "We've been found by the Order. The Dark Lord's still searching for us, since you disappeared from his rank."

"I had to keep my pack alive," Fenrir said fiercely. I touched his face softly.

A small smile tainted my lips as I saw his protectiveness of his pack. "It's been twenty-six years, and yet you still think the same as the day I met you officially."

He shrugged and pulled me to his chest protectively as he scented me. With one of his massive hands, he pulled my hair from the right of my neck and sniffed deeply before running his tongue into the crook of my neck. I shivered in delight at the feeling. Fen was the best mate ever.

"Alpha," a man greeted. I recognized him as Declan's father, the second in command - Beta.

"Beta," Fenrir acknowledged.

"What shall I tell my children of their mother?" Beta asked. He looked like he hadn't slept and his eyes were blood-shot, either from crying or lack of sleep, you couldn't tell. But I knew him, and knew it was from lack of sleep.

"She's been taken. I don't tolerate lies amongst my pack, nor secrets," Fenrir said simply. His eyes tightened around my middle and I gently eased his arms away from squeezing too hard.

"Of course, Alpha. Thank you."

Beta retreated quickly, and Fenrir took my arm. "Let's go home. We need to prepare for the full moon."

We left and walked to our small cottage, and I smiled as I took in the children playing rugby in the dirt and mud. They were only allowed outside if their fathers were in the village. If not, they were sheltered indoors.

"You smell different," Fenrir said.

I nodded, rolling my eyes, "I couldn't really hide it from you, could I, Alpha?"

He growled in satisfaction at the title I purred to him, "Hide what?"

I smirked and touched his hand, guiding it to my hip, "Can you sense it?"

His eyes widened as he felt what I wanted him to feel, "No. . ."

"Yes. You know we age slower than other witches and wizards. We live two hundred years, Fen, and it's just the time for us."

He eyed me and then pressed his other hand onto my other side. "The new Alpha?"

I nodded slowly and his eyes widened. I giggled as he became deathly pale and pulled a blanket from the beaten up couch. Nothing was brand new here. Fenrir's eyes were wide, and he watched me with a growing redness in his face.

"Fen, breathe," I soothed, worriedly.

He swallowed hard, "H-How far?"

"Not too," I assured him. "Two months at most."

He sighed in relief and I ran my hand across his cheek. "The letter I was talking about earlier. It's for you."

"Do you know what its about?"

"I didn't read it all."

I pulled it out of my back pocket and he quickly scanned through it, reading what Dumbledore's elegant scrawl wrote.

"Read it," he said. And then he started to pace. That couldn't be good. I scanned the letter as well and sighed at what I read.

_Dear leader of the Forbidden Forest werewolf pack,_

_I wish to negotiate peace between us. We offer you a lifetime of equality if you chose to join the Orders side in the war. We will send a spokesperson for our side to the Black Lake tomorrow night at eight. We understand that exposure is a risk, and we hope to see at least one of you in our presence for as long as you wish. The Order and myself need your help and we're willing to negotiate hunting grounds. _

_Albus P.W.B. Dumbledore_

"What are you going to do?"

He turned to look at me, "It's either equality or nothing."

I nodded slowly, "And you'll go with their offer, then?"

His dark brown eyes held my hazel for only a moment, "Yes."

I smiled briefly, touching his cheek, "This will be a good thing."

"I planned on staying out of the war, Roma," he whispered.

"Sometimes it's best to act then to avoid the inevitable. We would have gotten involved either way. And let's just be thankful that it wasn't the Dark Lord."

"He's still out for my blood, Roma. There's a difference."

I sighed and traced the bags under his eyes with my thumb, "I know. You need to sleep, Fen. You can't just keep staying up all day."

"The pack needs me-"

"They need you at your strongest. Not falling asleep on your feet," I chided.

He sighed, knowing I was right, but he'd never admit it. "Then I'll just have to take pepper-up potion."

"I'm letting you out of this house until you get a full nights rest," I warned.

"Roma-"

"Fenrir," I challenged.

"Only you," he chuckled, kissing my forehead. "I'll go sleep."

I looked to the window, "Do you want me to keep watch?"

"Come with me," Fenrir said firmly. "We've hardly had a moment to ourselves since the war started."

"But the pack-"

"Roma," Fenrir said in his Alpha tone. I felt the command settle deep in my bones before he could even get the words out. "Come with me."

"If you insist," I smirked. I opened the door to the bedroom and looked around. Things were cleaner in here, because we were both hardly in it, but occasionally we had our moments. We hadn't had those in nearly two months, though. The Death Eaters were closing in on us and we were losing people all the time.

I got in the small bed, Fen getting in next to me. As I blew the bedside candle out, his arms snaked around my waist and pulled me close to him. This was all I needed, was him close to me. Without his scent, I'd go insane. And we drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Review please:) 5=2nd chapter!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Harry Potter, sadly, or the pairings would be so messed up it wouldn't be Harry Potter anymore... Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"We came," Fenrir said strongly.<p>

"Introduce us, please," Dumbledore smiled at the banks of Black Lake. I stiffened next to Fenrir. We didn't like our names to be shared.

"My name is Fenrir Greyback, this is my mate, Romula, and my second in command, Beta," Fenrir said stiffly. "And your friends?"

I could tell Fenrir was uncomfortable, as was Beta. We didn't know these people, but they were safer than the dark side, who would kill us as soon as the war was over. They wanted purity, not half-breeds.

"Of course, you know me as Albus Dumbledore," Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as they rested on me. Fenrir growled warningly at an unfamiliar male resting eyes on his mate. "My apologies," Albus quickly looked away and rested eyes on Fenrir. "This is Remus Lupin, a werewolf as well." He was sandy-haired, like me, and his eyes were the exact shade as me. It couldn't be. . . my brother? The war hadn't been kind to his age. He looked worn, and tired. "And Arthur Weasley." The last man was scarlet haired. I remembered him in school, when I attended Hogwarts my first two years. I hadn't returned. But he was in Gryffindor with me. Married the Prewett girl Molly, I believe, in his seventh year, my first year. I don't remember.

"You offered equality," Fenrir stated.

"You don't beat around the bush," Albus chuckled. "We could use your forces. You are all strong fighters and we need your-"

"Our kind are being killed off by Death Eaters and Ministry officials," Fenrir interrupted. "We are growing smaller."

"Any numbers you can give to us would be a great help," Albus continued. "You didn't go to Hogwarts, Mr. Greyback, but you did get a proper education, is that right?"

"The Dark Lord taught me himself."

"We shouldn't trust them," Remus said immediately. "He was the one that changed me! He killed countless children. And he was on the Dark Side."

"So was Severus, Remus, let's not forget. And we need their help. Mr. Greyback, we offer equality and peace once the war is over, in return for your services."

Fenrir seemed to mull it over. "We are allowed to stay in the forest?"

"You are allowed to stay wherever you wish. We can even enforce the wards around your pack's homes to keep you safe."

Fenrir shook his head before Albus even finished, "We don't allow outsiders into our pack. The location remains a secret amongst the pack."

"Of course, of course," Albus said, frustrated. "We could send Remus with you, as he is a werewolf-"

"He's an outsider," Fenrir said calmly. "We don't allow outsiders into the pack." He was repeating himself and that was one thing he hated.

"But you still gain numbers-"

"The men do have mates within the pack," Fenrir interrupted Arthur. "They are mostly children under the age of ten."

Albus frowned, "A werewolf child?"

"They don't transform until they turn four," Fenrir said. "They have complete control of their motor and speech skills by then."

"And yet we don't have them on the Hogwarts register."

"I teach them all they need to know to survive," I said before Fenrir could. "Hogwarts texts books from my schooling time are included."

"You went to school at Hogwarts?"

"My first two years," I nodded, feeling Fenrir grip my wrist tightly in warning. He was the Alpha, and he controlled me. Don't give too much away.

Albus looked at me for a minute, "Romula Lupin? I can hardly recognize you. The years have been wonderful to you. You look eighteen."

I tightened my jaw, "It's just Romula. I've given up the Lupin name once I was changed." Remus's eyes widened in confusion and shock.

"You're thought to be dead," Remus whispered.

"The Lupin's didn't appreciate lycanthropy in the house," I said shortly. "I ran away and joined my mate's pack. I haven't gone back to my normal life since, nor do I want to."

"Such a shame," I heard Albus mutter. "Brainwashed into believing this is all she can do in life."

Fenrir let out a growl and shoved me back a few steps to stand beside Beta. "My pack is willing to accept your offer, if you leave us alone to train as we need."

"We wish to monitor your pack-"

Beta and I growled. That was not a very good thing to say.

"We don't allow people to monitor," Fenrir interrupted shortly. "Our pack is hidden in the forest, but that doesn't mean we are open to monitoring. We are a private clan and do as such includes."

"We only wish to be sure none of you are biting normal-"

"We are controlled," Fenrir said. "Many of the pack's mates are just regular people, some non-magical even. We do not venture without taking precautions."

"Such as?"

"We brew Wolfsbane on a regular basis," Fenrir said shortly.

"I see. . ." Dumbledore murmured. "And, of course, you have children of your own."

"I don't see how that relates to anything we speak of. But no, I do not."

Not yet, I corrected silently, smirking.

"You're right," Remus said. "That relates to nothing we are suppossed to be discussing, Albus." Albus's eyes twinkled. "Will you accept our offer?"

* * *

><p>Review please:) I love the positive response I got for the first chapter! Thank you so much! Remember, five reviews = new chapter:P Every set of five reviews is another chapter. Example, 10 reviews = 2 chaps:P<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Harry Potter, sadly, or the pairings would be so messed up it wouldn't be Harry Potter anymore... Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Yes," Fenrir said. I exhaled softly in relief. We would be in protected woods now.<p>

"Then welcome to the Order of the Phoenix."

Fenrir watched them for a moment, before replying, "And you will keep these woods warded?"

"In exchange for you and your mate to come to Order meetings."

I looked to Fenrir, to see what he'd say. He was only silent for a moment before nodding. "That's acceptable."

"Wonderful. The next Order meeting takes place in the Shrieking Shack at midnight, two days from now."

"That's a full moon," Fenrir said, looking to the sky where the moon was barely visible in the sky. "It's not possible."

Remus nodded silently, in agreement. "Albus, you're asking for the impossible. We should not discuss this right away."

"Remus, we can't let Voldemort," I flinched at the name, but knew that Beta and Fenrir did as well. "Just steal them from us."

"I say we listen to Remus, Albus," Arthur Weasley said. "It would be foolish to have werewolves at an Order meeting on a full moon. And you know that. After the full moon would be more reasonable."

Albus sighed, "I see. Very well. On the thirty-first of October we host an Order meeting. Come to the Shrieking Shack and we will discuss further details from there."

"What time?" Fenrir asked.

"Same time as we met tonight," Dumbledore nodded. "We will meet then. As for now, we depart."

Arthur and Dumbledore turned to leave, but Remus took a step towards us.

"What do you think you're doing, Lupin?" Fenrir asked.

"I wish to talk to Romula."

"I refuse to allow it," Fen growled.

I looked over Remus, "Long time no see, brother."

Albus and Arthur froze in their move to the castle, and they looked towards us.

"I hardly remember you.."

"I remember you," I said. "And you shouldn't. You were young, barely a first year."

"Are you a werewolf as well?" Remus asked.

I smirked, "Sure am. And I'm enjoying every minute of it."

"You're proud of what you are?" Remus asked, ignoring Fen's warning growl. "What you've become? He destroyed my life-" Remus pointed at Fenrir. "And he destroyed yours as well. Look at you! You're filthy! We're not welcome in the wizarding world, Romula."

I shifted behind Fenrir, angrilly. "You have no right to tell me what or what not to do. And to judge my life? I'm happy, I want to be here, and you-"

"You're my sister."

"Fenrir," I murmured, touching Fen's arm. "I'm going back home."

"Beta, take Roma home," Fenrir ordered. I placed a kiss to Fen's shoulder, looking up to meet his eyes, before turning and taking off through the forest. I could hear Beta's footsteps behind me approaching fast.

"Your brother?"

"He won't remember me. I left when he was young. I'm two years older than him."

"You're thirty-nine."

"He's thirty-seven," I smirked, my steps slowing into a walk as we neared the village. "And I hated my parents when I overheard them talk. They were going to leave my brother and I because we were wolves. I left the next morning and haven't looked back since."

Beta shook his head, "I woke in the middle of an alley. I had no idea who I was when the Alpha found me. That was forty years ago."

"Fen was only ten," I murmured. Fenrir was fifty now, since he was eleven years older than me. He was twenty-four when I was thirteen, when he had first changed me. He first left his pack when he was eight. "I wasn't even born yet."

"We created the pack together. We've been friends since."

"So you were with him when he was with the Dark Lord?" I asked quietly. "He won't tell me what it was like. He always kept me in a separate home during those times."

"Every week, we'd lose an entire family. I lost ten children over those twenty years."

"So when I was nineteen, he dropped out?" I asked. He was thirty, I know that.

He nodded, "He lost half the pack, Roma. And he couldn't keep losing more."

"What was it like?"

"We hid," Beta answered honestly. "I remember forcing my mate and children into the cellar every week Alpha would leave for a meeting. We were terrified to even leave our homes. Death Eaters found us all the time. We stayed in Muggle woods, the Forest of Dean. We weren't protected. They burnt the houses when they found them empty. Families burned alive because they couldn't get out once the houses collapsed on the cellar doors. No one knew until it was too late. Sometimes the children would be playing and they ventured too far and left the protection of the wards, where the Death Eaters waited and they just killed."

I shuddered, "That's why there are no cellars in these homes?"

He nodded, "Alpha didn't want to take the chance. He also knew we were better protected."

"And the war didn't end for three more years," I remembered. "I was twenty-two."

"It was when the war ended that I finally could live in peace with Irina, but the war had scarred us, as the rest of the pack."

"I'm sorry about Irina," I murmured.

He nodded, looking to the twigs as he stepped over them. "Declan's . . . heartbroken."

"And Elizabeth?" I asked.

"She's too young to understand."

I nodded in acknowledgement. His daughter, Elizabeth, was only two, but I knew she'd miss her mother terribly. "I'll always be willing to help, Beta, you know that. If Declan and Eliza need something, just ask me."

"Thank you, Roma."

I smiled and nodded, "It's nothing, Beta." We crossed the wards easily, the lycanthropy in our genes being the only thing that allowed access. And since we weren't human, no one could use Polyjuice potion as our forms. It would ruin themselves and would never fool the wards I put up.

"Where's Alpha?" Declan asked Beta as soon as he caught sight of him.

"He's coming in a moment."

I glanced behind me worriedly. Where was Fen? I swore he was walking away. I could feel him still. And there was no hurt signals being transferred through the bond. Only anger.

"Don't you dare hurt him," I whispered. Beta looked confused, but shrugged it off and picked up Declan and his little daughter, walking them off to their house.

"Roma! There you are!" Badra said in relief, rushing up to me. "Pauline is having contractions."

"I'll be right there," I promised. It was tradition for the Alpha's mate to be present at all birthings. It was a sign of respect to the members of the pack, and strength for the mother's, that they had the Alpha's back, and the pack in their hearts. I leaned down and ran my finger into the dirt. A forty-three, Pauline's shack number, to let Fen know where I was.

I sprinted after Badra, to the stream that ran to behind the mess hall, where we washed our selves as best we could.

"I'll meet you there," I promised Badra, running off to Pauline's home.

The door was already opened, waiting for me and Badra - the healer and cook. She was like my mother. She was nearly sixty in age, and the third person to become a member of the pack, after Beta. She was a fully trained witch, having completed all her years at Hogwarts before being bitten by a wolf - mauled really - in the middle of the Forest of Dean, where Fenrir and Beta found her and took her in as she began going through the transformation. She was a fully trained healer as well. And an Order member. She taught me as much as she could about healing and cooking, as I would one day take over for her when she became too old.

Pauline was sweating heavily, on her bed, and her werewolf - Logan - was clutching her arm. I conjured a bowl of ice water with my wand and dabbed a cloth into the water before rubbing it on Pauline's dark forehead. Her onyx eyes met mine. "Roma," she whispered. She was human, not a witch. Just a normal Muggle girl, who joined the pack about a year ago when Logan had smelt her scent in Muggle London. He took her and brought her to us, but we couldn't send her back to Muggle London, especially with a wolf scent on her. She was terrified at first, but with Badra and I's friendship, she warmed to us and eventually didn't want to ever leave.

"Relax," I whispered, sweeping her hair out of her face. "How far apart are the contractions, Logan?" I didn't remove my eyes from Pauline's.

"A minute or so."

I nodded and waved my wand, transfiguring her jeans and t-shirt into a nightgown. "Breathe, Pauline," I coaxed, hearing Badra enter. "In." She sucked in a huge breath. "Out." She let out a gasp of air and cried out. I dabbed her head with more cool water and rubbed her arm. "Breathe, Pauline. Breathe. You can do it."

She clutched my hand painfully and I silently thanked my enhanced strength. "Breathe," I repeated as Badra began waving her wand.

She let out a shakey breath before sucking in a gulp of air and releasing it in a scream.

"It's okay," I promised.

"She's ready to go at any moment," Badra said. I nodded and dabbed her water a little more. "Pauline, on the next contraction, push."

"Come on, baby," Logan whispered. "You can do it. Ready?"

Pauline nodded, gasping for breath.

"Deep breath," I coaxed. She tensed and I knew she was having a contraction. "And push!" I urged. She groaned and did just that, clutching Logan and my's hand in a vice grip. "Good job. Keep going," I cooed. "You can do it Pauline. Get that thing out of you!"

She gave out a laugh that turned into a scream.

"I can see the head," Badra coaxed. "Breathe. Breathe. Ready?" She tensed again. "Relax and push!"

After fifteen hours of intense labor, a baby boy was born. I smiled warmly at Pauline, "Good job, Pauline."

She gave an exhausted yawn and collapsed on the bed in defeat. I looked out the window and saw that it was mid-day. Nearly noon.

"On October twenty-eighth, at eleven forty nine," Badra announced, writing the birthday of the new pack member on a piece of parchment where all new children of the pack were remembered and recorded.

"What's his name?" I asked quietly, rubbing some of Pauline's sweat away with a dry towel.

"Skoll," Logan said, looking at the freshly cleaned child in his mates arms.

I leaned forward and kissed the newborns forehead, as was tradition for the Alpha and his mate. "Welcome to the pack, Skoll." 

I knew Skoll was a member of Norse Mythology, a wolf in such mythology. Appropriately named.

And this young cub would be a welcomed member by all pack members, no matter what age.

"The full moon is tonight, Logan," I reminded him. "Remember to place the wards around your home to keep these two safe."

He nodded, bowing slightly, "Of course, Roma. I couldn't forget. Thank you for coming today."

"It's nothing," I smiled. "Congratulations. I will see you tonight in the woods."

I left, but Badra stayed, doing final health checks on the child.

I looked around to find a crowd gathering outside of Pauline and Logan's home.

"What is it?" Declan asked eagerly.

"Is it a girw?" Eliza said, frowning. "There aren't too many girws anymore." It was so cute when she talked, because she couldn't pronounce her 'L's.

"I'll leave that all up to Logan and Pauline to tell you guys," I laughed, ruffling a little boy, Gerald's, hair.

"But!" Many kids protested.

"Roma!" Declan whined.

"Sorry, kiddos," I shrugged. "That's how it is."

I headed down to the stream and cleaned myself up. The one thing I hated about living in the woods was not having a shower. We had magical toilets, but no freaking showers. So we all washed in the streams, which had to do something wrong for your health. Once the war was over, we'd try to live in better homes.

* * *

><p>Review please:) You guys are so positive about this! Yes, I have the story all written out, but I don't have time to post it all at once, so when I get the demand for it, I will give it out. Sorry! But I'm trying to write all my other stories as well to finish them for Christmas break! Fingers crossed... there are a lot... Remember, five reviews = new chapter:P Every set of five reviews is another chapter. Example, 10 reviews = 2 chaps:P<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Harry Potter, sadly, or the pairings would be so messed up it wouldn't be Harry Potter anymore... Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"A boy?" Fenrir asked as I entered the house, a yawn on my lips.<p>

I nodded, "Skoll. A strong young looking wolf."

"You should rest before the full moon."

I shook my head and tied my wet hair into a pony tail before grabbing the sack of newts eyes that I kept in our home. I went out and picked it every few days so I always had some fresh and some crisp for the wolfsbane potion. "I need to make the potion. Pauline will be protected tonight. You know that we need to lock ourselves in the mess hall so we do not hurt the other children, just in case someone becomes immune to the potion."

"That's never happened-"

"You saw Jaycee," I protested. "It's not safe anymore. We're growing immune."

"She didn't drink all of her in time."

"Well she will tonight," I promised, "Call all the wolves up in two hours. It should be ready by then."

"You're sure?"

I nodded, "Yeah, Jaycee will help me. She's good at brewing potions."

"If you're sure."

"Positive," I smiled. I stood on my tippy toes, meeting his warm eyes, and kissed his lips. I pulled away after a few minutes, "I'll see you soon, Alpha."

He growled in pleasure and I giggled, walking out of the house to the Mess hall. I've gone without a nights sleep before. It was no big deal. And I knew Fen's gone without a few nights in a row. Such a hypocrite, but I love him all the same.

"Jaycee!" I shouted. "Mess Hall, now!"

I dumped the sack onto the counter of the kitchen in the back of the mess hall and stirred the potion that had been brewing in the pot since the last full moon. I just needed to add the Eye of Newt and stir clockwise for thirty minutes. But Jaycee had to help cut.

"You called?" A young girl asked. I looked to the sixteen year old woman, who was perfectly spotless, as always. Jaycee was a Muggle before being bitten by Beta during the first few months of the second war, just two years ago. Her blue eyes watched me as I sorted the leaves of the herb, and she tucked her golden blonde hair into a messy bun.

"I need you to chop. You up to that?"

"Sounds good, girl," She smiled, grabbing the knife from its holder just a few feet away from me. She got to chopping while I began to stir the potion once more. "Just add leaves like last time?"

I nodded, "Yes, and once you finish chopping fifteen handfuls of chopped E of N-" I always abbreviated while I was concentrating, "Start to get out all of the goblets. We need to administer it early so everyone has time to finish drinking."

"Sorry," she muttered, embarrassed.

"It was only because you were new at this," I told her softly. "We have a newborn to watch and I don't want to have mistakes with the new pack member. We can't afford it."

She nodded and got to chopping, humming a tune I didn't recognize. After five minutes of hearing the same tune and her chopping, I grew annoyed. "What song is that?"

"Oh, one I heard back home a long time ago," she shrugged, dropping a handful of leaves into the cauldron as it bubbled. "Dancing Queen by ABBA."

"Never heard of it," I offered.

"It's a classic," she smiled. "If we ever get into non-magical territory, I'll have to let you listen to it. There are a lot of songs I think you'll like."

I smiled, "I'd like that. I haven't left the forests since I was nineteen."

"Nineteen?" Jaycee gasped. "Wasn't that like. . . twenty years ago?"

I snorted, "I'm old, I know. Things were different back then."

"Sounds like it," she muttered. She finished chopping and started to set out the goblets. "Roma?"

"Yes, Jaycee?" I asked, finishing the final stirs.

"The war that's going on now," she muttered. "Is there a reason why we aren't liked?"

"It's just always been that way," I shrugged. "Our kind. . . we've been shunned. Perhaps its because we lose control during the full moon? Parents just don't like us around their children. They don't want their children to become monsters like us. Of course, over history, our kind haven't done anything to stop the stereotypes."

"But that man, Remus Lupin. I heard a few girls talking about how he was the first werewolf teacher at the castle down the path."

I nodded, smiling slightly, "Yeah. He's the first teacher that was a werewolf, but he kept his lycanthropy a secret. No one knew until the last month of the year. Then parents wrote to Dumbledore, forcing his firing. They don't want werewolves, Jaycee. That's why we keep out of their way and in packs so we don't have to put up with them."

"When this war is over, will we have showers?"

"Merlin, I hope so," I laughed, nodding.

She sighed in relief and started to finish lining them up. I finished the potion and began filling them to the brim. I didn't want to take chances.

We stayed in the mess hall all night, just crouching down and sleeping. Of course, Fenrir and I didn't sleep. Even though I knew he wanted me to.

I couldn't. I made sure the children that were changing were okay, and not injured. It was a few's first transformation and I knew they were in pain, but nothing could cure them until after the night was over.

It was a slow night. The children either slept or played with one another, growling.

When the sun rose, I felt my bones ache and then we were once again human. Naked, but human.

That's how it continued the next two nights. There were three days to a full moon. The day before, the day of - which was the most painful - and the day after.

So when the thirty-first came, and Fenrir and I were completely exhausted, we had the Order meeting.

"No one is to leave the wards. And if someone does attack, you know the rules," Fenrir called to the pack that had gathered in the street next to the Mess Hall. "Leave the wards and apparate. Woman and children. Men are to fight them off, then leave if they are too difficult to fight. No biting, unless to kill. Roma and myself are going out for a few hours to meet with Albus Dumbledore. Beta is in charge of looking over you while we are gone. I find out any of you disobeyed my orders, and a severe punishment will be delivered."

It was later that we left. Everyone just decided to remain boarded up in their homes. It was safer.

Fenrir and I took a silent walk to the shrieking shack. It'd take an hour to walk there. So we left early. And as a result, we arrived early.

"Ah, welcome," Albus greeted us.

I nodded in acknowledgment, my eyes downcast. Fenrir nodded to him as Albus stepped aside and let us inside. It was filthy, but then again, it looked just like home. I smiled around. I recognized some faces. Minerva McGonagall, my brother, Arthur, Molly Weasley, there were two red-headed men that looked to be their children and twins. There was also another face that had come around the house a lot.

"Sirius Black?" I whispered. I hadn't seen or heard of him since I left school. He would have been a first year the school year I was bitten. But that hadn't happened for me to see him. But he always was around. Him and James Potter.

Fenrir tensed, "What?"

I shook my head, "Nothing. Just a childhood friend of Remus'. Nothing to worry about."

I took his hand gently, and for a little support from the staring crowd.

"My dear friends," Albus said kindly from next to me. "I'd like to introduce two new members. Romula Lupin and Fenrir Greyback."

"I told you, it's just Romula," I said flatly.

A few eyebrows rose. Fenrir's grip tightened on my hand. He was tense and ready to fight if he needed to. No wand. Teeth and fingernails.

I squeezed back and he relaxed slightly.

"They're giving us fighters from their pack to gain us some numbers," Albus continued. "Please, you two, take a seat, anywhere you'd like."

I nodded and pulled Fenrir with me to the corner, where I sat on the filthy floor. He followed and sat beside me, but his hand never left mine.

"Fenrir Greyback!" Sirius cried a moment later. "Dumbles, you're insane. He's a Death Eater."

I narrowed my eyes, "He's my mate and he dropped from the Dark Lord's ranks three years before the first war ended. 'Nough said, Black. Sit back down."

Fenrir didn't acknowledge Sirius' outbreak at all. Completely ignored him, more like it.

"I assure you, Fenrir Greyback is not in the Dark Lord's ranks. He's alpha of the pack in the Forbidden Forest." 

I looked around at the familiar faces. James wasn't here. That was very strange. Wonder what happened? I heard the Potter boy stopped the Dark Lord. Those were rumors, though. We don't really know what happened. Our community didn't exactly get Prophet papers.

"Now that Voldemort has grown stronger," Albus stated. "We are started to weaken. He knows when to attack at the proper time. I believe he's trying to gain access to the Ministry to take out the Aurors."

"And what is it you suggest-"

"We do, Dumbly?" the twins asked, finishing the other's sentences. It was funny. I cracked a little smile.

"I'm taking ideas," Dumbledore said calmly.

I looked at Fenrir. He nodded to me and I raised my hand timidly.

"Miss Lupin? Yes?"

"Romula... and I have an idea," I said strongly.

"Please, rise, and tell us what your idea is."

I looked at Fenrir, and he nodded once more. I let go of his hand and felt some of my courage disappear with it, but took a deep breath and continued. "I know most of you hate werewolves. Most of you probably don't want to be in the same room as me, nor my kind," I started. "But the Aurors are only as strong as their weakest fighter. If you can get the Aurors to only leave their weak fighters on duty in the Ministry, if you believe such is occurring, the Dark Lord will be able to achieve it easily. However, you will have your strong Aurors with you. The strong ones are the ones that can win back the Ministry in the end.

"I may not have read the Prophet in a good twenty-six years, but I do know that the Ministry will only slow the Order's achievements down. They'll be publicizing every exploit of what the Aurors are doing. The latest attack. The public needs to be as unaware as possible if you want to achieve this goal properly. Otherwise, with the public informed, the Death Eaters will know as well. And if the Death Eaters are controlling the Ministry, then the Death Eaters are the ones retrieving the information. Not receiving it. They'll find out less, and know less about the next move." I looked around.

"To let the Ministry fall would weaken us of our allies," Sirius argued.

"No. It'd make the Order stronger," I said back. "The Order has been successful in the past. Otherwise how would the Dark have fallen before? The Order needs the Ministry weakened. The Ministry is slowing you all down."

"Just because it's interfering with Hogwarts," Molly stated, "does not mean its holding us back."

That was news to me, "Then do with the plans as you wish. It was merely a suggestion."

I sat back down, and took Fenrir's hand, rubbing my finger over his coarse knuckles.

The Order members mainly argued about ideas. It was rather boring. They couldn't decide on anything.

"I have an idea," Fenrir stated.

"Let's see what the Death Eater has to say," Sirius growled.

"Shut it, Black," I hissed.

"How do you know who I am?" Sirius growled.

"Later," I said.

Fenrir looked around, "Fighting for the Ministry without fighting the Dark Lord will only diminish numbers. I know from experience. My pack lost more people after I dropped from the ranks than while in. He wanted werewolves. He still does. They're stronger and fiercer fighters. But that's besides the point. If you want to keep your numbers strong, you don't fight him. You back off from the Ministry, make him think you're weakened. Then attack him full force when he's relaxed his guard. He only expects the unexpected. He doesn't expect the obvious."

Of course they argued over this as well.

It was near midnight when the meeting finally ended. No progress.

"You said later, Romula," Sirius Black stated.

I took Fenrir's hand and tugged him back as he tried to leave.

"You don't remember me?" I smirked. "We did play Quidditch about twenty...let's see, when was I changed? - five-ish years ago. You, Remus, James, and I."

"Romula, its our shift," Fenrir interrupted quietly, looking out the patched up moon.

I nodded, "I'll be with you in a moment."

He nodded, giving the two boys a look. Remus look a little worse for wear. The moon must be hard for him. I nodded, "See you at the next meeting, boys. I'd say it was nice running into you...but we hardly know each other now."

"Why are you with Greyback, anyway, Romula?"

"Roma!" Fenrir called.

"Coming, dear!" I shouted back. I turned to face my brother, "He's my mate. You know a wolf can't deny one's mate. That's why I left home the next day. After your parents talked of leaving us in the middle of the night, because they couldn't stand what we had become. I took off. I didn't care what happened to them."

"He's what, sixty?"

"Fifty," I snapped.

"Roma!" Fenrir called again.

I turned and walked out of the shack, "What? What's wrong?"

He was tense, stiff, and gazing into the woods. "Something bad. I can smell it in the wind."

I touched his shoulder and took a deep breath of the soft breeze as it blew into my face. "Smoke," I gasped.

* * *

><p>Review please:) I felt generous... so I added another chapter today, because I love you guys 3. Please, review five reviews for chapter 5!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Harry Potter, sadly, or the pairings would be so messed up it wouldn't be Harry Potter anymore... Enjoy!

* * *

><p>His eyes locked with mine. "I'm going to check it out. You stay at the castle."<p>

"I'm going with you," I insisted.

"Roma, it's not safe. If they found us, its not safe for you or the baby-"

"I'm not letting you go alone," I growled.

He turned to me and grabbed my shoulders, "Roma, I command you to go to the castle and wait for me there. Don't you dare disobey this alpha order."

I shuddered as the command took over, but my feet were already moving back automatically, "Fenrir, please, don't do this-"

"Go."

I growled in disgust before turning away. "What's wrong?"

"The pack. Something's wrong. But I've been ordered to the castle," I informed Remus and Sirius as they fell into step beside me. Sirius turned into a dog once the thick brush of the house no longer concealed us.

"Why don't you just follow Greyback?" Remus suggested.

"I've been ordered," I repeated. I shook my head and continued to walk briskly. I kept my wand firmly to my side and my eyes darted around. The smell of smoke was stronger. My free hand started shaking. "You better come back," I whispered as we crossed the gates of the castle a moment later.

"Where are you going?"

"To meet Fenrir," I said simply, heading across my old school grounds to the bridge over the gorge.

"Can I walk you? I'd like to talk."

"I don't advise it. Fenrir might be irritated. Fen might need to leave immediately. If we've been found, we won't be able to come to Order meetings as often." I swore and started the long walk on the bridge. Remus was following me. "Our parents never talked of you after you left. They said Death Eaters got you while you were at the park."

I didn't show him my surprise, "I didn't expect them too. I knew they were ashamed of us. That's why I left. Because of them. They would have left us on the streets. I couldn't let that happen."

"They would have never-" 

"Fenrir attacked your mother," I told him, only referring to our parents as his. I didn't want anything to do with them. "Knocked your father out. He bit you first. Your mother screamed and ran up the stairs, her face bloody from claw marks. She tried to get him off of you. She stabbed him with a letter opener. He lashed out, throwing her into the wall. She broke an arm. Then he came to me. We shared a room, remember? The house only had two bedrooms.

"He watched me for a moment," I continued. This night was so vivid, so perfect. "He lowered his head slowly to my wrist, making sure he could see me the entire time and sniffed gently. Then I held out my hand to him, and he bit. It was gentle. Didn't hurt at all. I knew, deep down, he'd never hurt me. He was twenty-four. I was thirteen. Two weeks until my birthday..." I trailed off as we reached Hagrid's Hut and stopped. This was where the wards ended.

I closed my eyes and sniffed the wind, letting my senses take over. He was shocked. I could feel his surprise from here. And he was angry. Very angry.

"They've found us," I whispered. "You need to leave."

"But-"

"Now," I snapped harshly. Fenrir just then stepped out of the trees. Ash covered his body. I stepped forward instantly, "What happened?" I pressed my hands to his cheeks, and pressed my forehead to his after standing on my tip-toes. "They found us? Who's gone?"

"The burnt down the village. Everything's gone. Nothing's left," he whispered, stunned. "The wards faltered and fell. They're were too many. So many children."

"Shh," I murmured, wrapping my arms around his neck. "It's going to be fine. Right now we need to gather the pack and switch forests. We can't just stay no where-"

"Beta's gone," Fenrir whispered.

"But he knew not to fight," I insisted. "He knew. Eliza, Declan, they have no parents now. They just lost Irina four days ago, Fen." I shook my head. "He can't be dead. You're mistaken."

"It was him," Fenrir insisted. He buried his face inside my neck, and I heard him breathe in. "We need to leave."

I nodded, "Let's go."

I turned my head slightly and saw Remus watching us. I nodded to him and he slowly backed up before leaving.

Fenrir apparated just then. My stomach lurched as we landed and I held back the bile in my throat. I hadn't apparated in years.

"Alpha!" I heard someone cry in relief.

"Roma, I need your help over here!" Badra called.

I looked around us. It was a home. A fully built home. Not a forest. It was... nice. Something I hadn't been in in what felt like years. I was nineteen when I stopped living in a home. Twenty years ago. Wow.

I spotted Badra holding down a mutilated person, struggling to be free.

I sprinted to her side, not even sparing Fenrir a glance. "Who is this?" I asked her, holding down the shoulders.

"I can't tell. They won't stop moving. A woman, I know," Badra insisted. "I left all the potions behind. I had no chance to brew them yet here. It's been too chaotic."

"Where are Eliza and Declan?"

"With the other children. In the other room," she answered, waving her wand over the person. The flesh slowly began to heal, but not fast enough. The blood was still flowing.

"I need a blood replenishing potion or they're going to die," Badra insisted.

"Is Jaycee here?" the figure below me twitched slightly at the question. I kept my eyes on Badra.

"I don't know."

I cursed and shouted, "Has anyone seen Jaycee! Anyone!"

She was like a daughter to me. God dammit! "I apparated just before her," someone said. I looked and saw Georgiana. She was thirty, twenty years a wolf, came to the pack the day I was introduced. Nearly ten years younger than me, but a good friend. "She said she'd meet me here. No one came."

I cursed, "Alright. Georgiana are you helping any one or injured?"

She shook her head.

"Good, hold her down. Don't hurt her further. Just enough pressure to stop her from moving. I'm going to brew the potions," I told Badra. "It'll take me fifteen minutes. Think she can survive that long?"

Badra shrugged, "It depends."

I nodded and ran off. There wasn't a cauldron, but there was a metal basin for fresh water. That would work.

"Fenrir," I called.

Immediately he was beside me. "I need you to tell me where Potion ingredients are. Then identify the people injured. I can't smell them. The scents mix together for me. But you should be able to sense them better than me."

He nodded, and pointed to a door, "Over there. I'll find out who they are."

"Thank you," I said quickly, dashing to the closet. I retrieved the items I needed for a blood replenishing potion.

It was the end of the panic that we counted numbers. We lost fifteen. A third of our pack. Most were children, or men. The men weren't prominant in our society - besides Beta - but the children were of important people. Only children from eleven to thirteen were lost, but it was still significant. An entire age gap.

* * *

><p>Five reviews to the next chapter! Please, review:) I hope you liked the suspense of this chapter! It was one of my favorites to write:P<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Harry Potter, sadly, or the pairings (and the personalities) would be so messed up it wouldn't be Harry Potter anymore... Enjoy!

* * *

><p>I held Declan and Eliza to me, comfortingly. They were in tears, not knowing what to do. They lost both of their parents in one week. I had just talked to Beta this morning. It was so sudden.<p>

"Alpha," Logan stated, "It's just like the first war."

"I know," Fenrir sighed. We were sitting in the living room. The twenty-eight of us left, fifteen of them children, were in mourning. Fenrir, sitting on the ground, shook his head and put his hands up and ran them both through his hair. "We'll be staying here. No one is to leave the grounds. Roma..." he trailed off, looking towards me."Roma will retrieve food."

"Muggle London is the safest place to be for our kind," I continued for them. They all tensed.

"But Muggle London's dangerous," Logan insisted.

I shook my head, but Fenrir took over. "With Muggle London, we can retrieve a home. Live properly. We have to lay low. One way that this would include. No one under the age of seventeen is to use magic. We can't be traced."

A few of the fifteen and sixteen year olds looked ready to protest.

"We cannot be traced," Fenrir repeated. "We'll trade shifts to keep watch."

And now it was time to announce our last bit of the plan. "I'm going to Hogwarts for a few days. I know this isn't the best time..." I stopped when I saw the faces of the people as I looked around. "I have to discuss with Albus Dumbledore the nature of the attack, how we need help, and discuss a location for us to stay safely."

"Will you be going with her, Alpha?" Badra asked quietly.

Fenrir shook his head, "I'm not leaving the pack. Roma will go with Badra tomorrow morning." Badra's eyes widened at the surprise news and I felt bad for springing it on her, but I hadn't a chance to inform her.

"But the wounded-" I heard someone protest.

"Will be healed," Badra said strongly. "That I can promise. By dawn."

Fenrir gave orders to people, telling them what their new positions were.

"With Beta gone," Fenrir said quietly. "We need a new second-in-command." Every held their breath or let out a shaky one. Beta had helped form this tribe. He had helped create the system we had today. He had been friends with everyone in the tribe. He had been Fenrir's first friend. And I knew his death was extremely hard on him. But he put on a brave face for the pack. "Logan, being the next male member of the pack initiated, I name you the new second-in-command. Do you accept this position?"

Logan nodded, "I accept, Alpha, thank you."

Fenrir nodded, "You will be taking second shift. I'll take first. This home will not be available to us for long, nor is it safe. Remember, no one under seventeen is to use magic. You're dismissed."

I rubbed Declan's back as a fresh round of tears erupted.

"W-where are we to sleep, Roma?" He murmured against my hair.

I smiled sadly, and met Fenrir's eyes. I had hoped we could have one night together, but he'd be patrolling. "You're sleeping with me. Both you and Eliza."

Declan's eyes grew huge in shock as he moved away from me, "But- Roma-"

I shook my head, rubbing my thumb across his cheek, "No buts. Alpha's fine with it. Come on. Time for bed. It's been too long of a day."

I lifted the sleeping Eliza gently into my arms and turned towards Fenrir, "We'll be gone by dawn-break. If I do not see you then, I love you. I'll be back soon."

"We might move by then. If so, I will send you a patronus. Don't come back here, though. It might not be safe."

I nodded, "Alright." I pressed my lips to his, "Love you."

"I love you, mate," Fenrir whispered.

I gave him a soft smile before taking Declan's hand and pulling him along with me.

The home was small. Five bedrooms and three baths. It looked to be in a Muggle city far from Hogwarts, and London. I didn't know what this house was, but it was definitely familiar.

I might have been here before, but I couldn't remember.

As we all left the living room and headed upstairs, I went into the first room, the one that Fen's scent was on. I opened the door quietly, making sure no one was inside. No one, it was empty.

"Let's get to bed," I said quietly to Declan. I softly deposited his sister into the middle of the bed and tucked the covers around her. Declan climbed in on one of her sides.

"Roma?" he asked quietly.

"Yes, Declan?"

"Why did the Death Eaters take Mum and Dad?"

"Because the Death Eaters are very bad people," I told him. "I'm really sorry I could do nothing to save your mum, kiddo."

He nodded, his eyes brimming with tears, but he swallowed them back. Such a tough kid. I waved my wand, letting my two shirts that I had conjured, and a few pants, go into my thin leather bag. I had had that bag since I was thirteen and I always had it with me. It was my everything.

I stuffed my wand into the side pocket before taking my shoes off and joining the two in bed.

"Who are my godparents, Roma?" Declan asked in the darkness after a moment.

I sighed, propping my head up on my elbow as I watched him, "Alpha and I were your father's friends for many years, Declan. When you were born, we became your god parents. Eliza's godparents are us as well."

He sniffled a moment, "So you're my new parents?"

"No one can replace your parents, Declan," I answered softly. "Just think of us as your aunt and uncle, alright? We're just going to take care of you just like your parents."

"But I won't become the next alpha, will I?"

I shook my head, "No, I'm sorry. You know how it works."

He nodded, "I know." A yawn erupted into the room. He settled under the covers and draped an arm around his sister, protectively. It was very sweet. "Are we safe here?"

"Very safe," I told him. I knew it was a little lie, but it was mostly true. We were safe as long as the children followed the rules.

I slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Okay, so you can review if you want. I've just decided that I'm going to post chapters:P A Holiday gift to all of my readers! Thanks so much for always supporting me and my stories!:)<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Harry Potter, sadly, or the pairings (and the personalities) would be so messed up it wouldn't be Harry Potter anymore... Enjoy!

* * *

><p>In the morning, I left Declan and Eliza to sleep. I knew they hadn't slept well the past few nights with their mother gone, and they needed the sleep as much as possible.<p>

I picked up my bag, and clutched my wand. No child should live in fear like this. Live in sorrow. They should live normal, happy lives.

"Ready, Roma?"

I was roused from my thoughts when I saw Badra at the door. I nodded and she took my arm, leading me to the front door. I didn't see Fenrir outside. But it was a nice thought to think I might.

She clutched my arms tightly as I looked around to apparate. The home was in a modern neighborhood. Electricity - I believe it's called - lit up the neighbor's windows. I could see that none of the lights were on. And there was a for sale sign in the front yard. I was sure I'd been here before.

"Let's go," Badra whispered, looking around.

I nodded and made sure her grip was tight before apparating. We landed at the gates of Hogwarts and we quickly crossed the wards.

"Where do we go?" Badra asked.

"Fenrir said Dumbledore would meet us at the gates."

"Right he was," a voice said from behind us.

I immediately whipped around, standing in front of the elderly Badra. The periwinkle robes caught my attention first and I lowered my wand.

"I apologize," I said quietly. "I didn't see you there, Professor."

"Quite alright, my dear," Dumbledore smiled kindly. "Now, if you'll follow me. You two are guests in the castle for the next few days. This being said, you will be required to sit down and have meals with the rest of the castle's staff. The elves were more than ecstatic to accomodate to your tastes."

"We'll eat anything, Albus," Badra insisted.

"Badra. I almost didn't recognize you!" Albus cried. "So good to see you, my dear! It's been years!"

"No need to remind me of my age, Albus," Badra giggled lightly.

They seemed close. I knew Dumbledore was in the hundreds, Badra was sixty.

"Poppy's missed you in the Hospital Wing," Albus smiled, walking ahead of us towards the castle. So Badra worked here? "Her apprentices never last the school year."

"I'll have to stop to say hello," she insisted.

"Now, we must take precautions. Being the beginning of November, you'll have to not worry about Dolores Umbridge. She doesn't have much power over Hogwarts yet."

I nodded, "She works for the Ministry, right?"

"She does," Dumbledore nodded. "Now, I know the werewolf life doesn't give you full access to the world. You all know who Harry Potter is, correct?"

"James Potter's son, right? I remember him coming around the house when I was younger. How is he?"

Albus's eyes widened slightly, "My dear, there is much we must discuss then."

I was confused and as he led us to his office to talk, I realized just how much we did miss. The rumors were true. Harry Potter defeated Voldemort when he was a child, his parents dying that night. Sirius Black escaped from Azkaban. He had been in Azkaban for twelve years for being falsely accused of being in allegiance with Voldemort. The Ministry didn't believe that Voldemort had returned. We had heard that story loud and clear last year. Cedric Diggory was killed at the Triwizard Tournament when the Dark Lord rose again. Apparently, Harry was really depressed right now.

"This being said, they do not know you are werewolves. If you'd like to tell them, you may. However, I believe I should show you to your rooms and you can get ready for dinner."

"Where are we sitting, sir, for dinner?" I asked.

"Next to Hagrid, if that's alright with you?"

I nodded, "Of course, sir. That's perfect."

"I understand your camp has been compromised by Death Eaters?"

"We have twenty-eight members left, sir," I told him. "Many are missing and others are still recovering."

"And who is missing?"

"Jaycee," I told him. "She's sixteen, a Muggle before being bitten. She's the only one, really, that we don't know if she was injured or not. One of our pack members saw her about ready to apparate, so she apparated herself, but Jaycee never returned. The others we figure died or were captured while injured."

He nodded, "Very well. I will have Order members look out for her. Can you describe her for us?"

So I did, and Badra helped me after I stopped. Describing medical conditions, and how long she could be expected to survive without her medication. Blood thinners. She had a horrible heart.

"We'll get right on it. With only a week deadline, I believe it's best to start right away. Now, we should show you to your rooms."

We were deposited next to Gryffindor Tower, on the seventh floor. Badra and I would be sharing a room, upon my insistence. I didn't want Badra alone. Especially when they could have Death Eater students here. I transfigured items around the room, such as sheets and things - after duplicating them - into outfits and things for Badra, since everything she had was destroyed. She smiled in thanks for the items and I let her take the shower first. A shower.

Oh, I was going to be enjoying my stay here very much.

I was next and as soon as I stepped into that shower, I sighed in relief. The warm water pounded against my tense muscles, relaxing me and all the dirt and blood came off of me, swirling around my feet before going down the drain. The shampoo and body wash was amazing, the smell was so fresh.

A fluffy towel magically encased me as I stepped out and I dried myself off before putting on my clothes from my bag.

"Oh, I could so get used to this," I told Badra as I exited.

She laughed, "Let's go to dinner, shall we?"

I nodded, sliding my tennis shoes back on and following her down to the Great Hall. Oh, how I missed this castle. It's beauty never got past me.

I looked amongst all of the tables, taking in the students. So many chatting, laughing, having a wonderful time with each other.

As soon as Badra and I sat, I noticed students staring at us, trying to see who we were.

We ate, me talking to Hagrid about the creatures in the forest.

"Have you noticed any decline in unicorns lately?" I asked him.

He shook his head, "Can't say I 'ave. They usually don't come near te' castle te' offen."

I nodded, understanding, "We saw them all the time near the village."

"Oh, really? Yer lived in the Forbidden Forest?" Hagrid asked

"Of course we did," I told him, shrugging. "We're werewolves. We had to move last night, however. Death Eaters burnt us down."

"That's te bad," Hagrid shook his head. "But you've seen unicorns?"

"They walk down our roads all the time," I told him, shrugging. "Them and the Hippogriffs. Those things are completely dangerous, though. Scare me half to death."

"I used to own a Hippogriff. Buckbeak. Had to have him killed, I had. He got defensive and attacked Malfoy's lad."

Malfoy...the name was familiar.

"Lucius Malfoy's son?" I asked.

"Ye know 'im?"

"We were in the same year together," I admitted.

"Shame. He's a nasty fella."

He was. Taunted all of the Gryffindor's because he thought he was King of the Slytherin's. I'm sure his son isn't any different.

Dinner finished near then, and Badra and I were full. It was the best meal we had in ages.

"May I have your attention!" Dumbledore called at the podium. "I'd like to introduce to you Hogwarts newest guests! They will be staying here for the next three days and I'd like all of you to treat them with the respect and care my very dear friends deserve." All eyes landed on us. "I'd like to introduce you to Romula Lupin," I glared at Dumbledore. It was just ROMULA! "My mistake, just Romula." I nodded at him in appreciation and then smiled slightly at the crowd of people. "And the lovely Badra McAllond, the previous Hogwart's mediwitch alongside Madame Pomphrey."

Badra smiled and kindly waved to the students. I giggled and turned to her slightly to whisper, "You are so smitten with Albus, aren't you?"

She giggled, "He's my mate."

My jaw dropped slightly, "No way!"

She nodded, "I scented him as soon as we landed and knew."

"That is so sweet," I murmured.

A throat cleared, "If you two are finished?"

I smirked, nodding, "Sorry, Professor."

He chuckled, "Now, as I was saying, the classes for the next few days will be canceled in celebration of our guests arrival. Miss Lupin, I believe you'd like to say a few words?"

I raised my eyebrow, in question, but rose. I approached the stand and looked around the crowd for a moment, "Well, I don't know what Professor Dumbledore wants me to say, to be quite honest. Haven't a clue in the world. But I'm sure it'll come to me as I ramble on." I bit my lip for a second. "If it's about my personal life, well, that's private. But my business life? Let's see. . . I'm not going to bite you, I'm not going to turn you, I'm not going to hurt you, and neither is Badra. Lupin is not my last name anymore. I only go by Romula, something Professor Dumbledore has clearly forgotten. And I prefer Roma. If we run into each other in the halls, no hitting on me. I'm thirty-nine, not seventeen, not sixteen, not twenty. So no hitting on me. I already have a mate." I smirked, shrugging, "Oh, yeah, I'm a werewolf."

I grinned and backed up a step, winking, before turning towards Badra and sitting back down.

"The Ministry will not allow filthy half-breeds in the castle! Where they can spread the diseases they carry!"

I looked towards the source of that outrage. The rest of the school seemed to not care. The teachers, the students. They all grinned and seemed to like the idea. Except for the fat lady in the pink dress suit.

"The Ministry has no control over the werewolves," I told her. "The Ministry wants nothing to do with the werewolves. And the full moon was a few days ago. I have never bitten another in my entire twenty six years of being a werewolf and I have no intention of harming anyone for the rest of my life. I can guarantee that the entire castle is safe from me and my pack's healer. I give you the Oath of the Alpha's Mate."

"She's feral!" the pink toad cried. "Look at her! Threatening a Ministry official?"

"I'm not threatening anyone," I said calmly just as Albus said, "Dolores, I believe the students will be safe for a few days. I see no harm coming to them. Sybil will be able to let us know if that was the case."

I smiled at her, "We'll be great friends, Dolores."

"All of you, you are dismissed. Please respect the curfew at ten, and no one out of their dorms before eleven."

The students began to file out. I linked arms with Badra and she rolled her eyes, "You're completely evil, Roma."

I grinned at her, shrugging, "That's why you love me, Badra."

"I'm really starting to reconsider."

I laughed loudly, my laugh echoing off the walls as we walked up the stairs.

"Oh, I know," I told her, "But you have to love me now."

"Excuse me, Miss Lupin? Miss McAllond?"

I stopped and looked behind me, "I don't go by Lupin," I said to the young girl with bushy brown hair. A red haired boy was behind her as well as a black haired boy with green eyes. Which one was her boyfriend? "But what do you want?"

"We're good friends with Professor Lupin," the black haired boy said. "We were wondering if we could talk to you."

"If you want to know about Remus Lupin, you know more than I," I told them. "I'm sorry."

"We just wanted to talk to you, actually. Nothing that you didn't want to talk about," the bushy haired girl said. She knew how to persuade someone, I'll give her that.

* * *

><p>Merry Christmas, Happy Holiday's to you all! And I have a really bad case of the hiccups right now... so I am like dying while I type this little AN. Please, review! This is a gift to all of you guys:P


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Harry Potter, sadly, or the pairings (and the personalities) would be so messed up it wouldn't be Harry Potter anymore... Enjoy!

* * *

><p>I sighed and looked at Badra, "Where are you going to be in an hour?"<p>

"The room. I'm going to the hospital wing now."

I nodded, "Alright. Be careful. Keep your wand out. I'll sense if you're in trouble."

She nodded and kept climbing stairs slowly. Her age was seriously getting to her.

"Where would you like to talk?" I asked them.

"The Gryffindor Common Room alright with you?" the red head asked.

I nodded, "I haven't been there in twenty-six years, so that would be perfect."

We climbed the steps, a few flights behind Badra.

"So your last name is Lupin?"

I shook my head, "I gave it up."

"Why did you do that?"

"There are some people in the world, you three, that don't appreciate the lycanthropy gene as my mate and I do," I told them simply.

The bushy hair girl seemed intrigued, "Who's your mate?"

I glanced around, "Here's not the place."

I saw students watching us as we climbed the steps.

"Ah, Mr. Potter, Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley, you have a friend with you. Miss Lupin, I barely recognize you. You're all grown up. Rumor had it you died all those years ago."

"As you can see, Fat Lady, I'm perfectly healthy and my heart still beats," I smiled at her.

"What was it, your second year? Third year?"

"Second year," I told her. "Thirteen when I disappeared."

"The start of the first war. I remember you very clearly. Always up to no good."

I laughed, "What can I say? It's apart of being the hottest of the House."

She laughed and as the bushy haired girl stated the password, the Common Room door swung open. I nodded, looking around the nearly empty room. "Just as I remember it. It's been a while. I don't remember it being so lived in, though."

"So, who's your mate?"

"Fenrir Greyback," I told them, smiling slightly. I shrugged, "He's great. The kindest man I know."

"He's a Death Eater!" the girl cried. "He changed Professor Lupin!"

I nodded, "Yeah. He changed me the same night. I ran away from home to be with him and the pack. He was still a Death Eater then. He was still a Death Eater for another six years."

"How could you betray the Light side like that?" the black haired boy asked.

I shrugged, "I didn't betray anyone. He kept me safe. He put in a house away from the pack until I was nineteen. It was then he dropped out of the Dark Lord's ranks. It was then that we were scared to death of being found and killed. All of us. We hid wherever we could. They killed half the pack by the time the war was over. We hadn't changed anyone since. Except for Jaycee, which was an accident. Beta accidentally came across her two years ago and he forgot to drink he's wolfsbane..." I shrugged. "We don't hurt people. We stick with ourselves."

"So he's not a Death Eater anymore."

I laughed, shaking my head, "Of course not! Not that it'd change the way I felt about him."

"So when he dropped out, the war had already ended?" the red head asked.

"No, it ended three years after he dropped out. I was twenty-two. My brother, who I hadn't talked to since I was thirteen, was twenty," I said simply.

"Your brother is Remus Lupin?" the black haired boy gasped. "I was thinking you were his cousin or something."

I shook my head. "He's my younger brother. How do you know him?"

"He's the bloodiest best teacher we've ever had here!" the red-head exclaimed. "Knew what he was doing! And it's a shame that he resigned. He should have come back the next year instead of the Moody imposter."

I nodded, "So, I don't know any of your names..." I squinted at the red-head. "You look a lot like Arthur Weasley, but I can't be sure. Maybe some Prewett in you?"

"Yeah, I'm Ron Weasley," he nodded. "Bloody hell, you mean you don't know who this is?"

He gestured towards the black-haired boy and I hesitated, "You look like Sirius Black. But he couldn't have had any kids, right? It's possible though, I don't get the Prophet for obvious reasons. Hiding isn't the best situation in the world..." I shrugged. "No clue."

"Harry Potter," the black-hair boy blushed.

I nodded, "Nice to meet you. Your father came around the house a lot. Never really talked to him, mind you. I was a girl that wanted nothing to do with her brother's friends."

"I'm Hermione Granger," the girl said. "It's nice to meet you."

"Likewise. Well, now that I know who all of you are, you can ask me more questions that I know you want to know."

"We saw Lupin this summer. He looked great. Have you seen him?"

I nodded, "Talked to him for the first time in years a few days ago. He looks old," I smirked to hide my smile. "But yes, I've seen him."

"Why haven't you talked?" Hermione asked.

I set my jaw, "Somethings are family issues. This is one of them. If you want to know, ask him. Now, I really must know something. That toad girl, in the pink that totally disgraced my blood at dinner, what's her deal?"

"She's taking over Hogwarts. Won't teach us Defensive spells. Threatens everyone that says something bad about the Ministry," Hermione said.

"She gives out detention with blood quills, too," Ron added.

I groaned, "She's going to make my life hell. Wonderful."

"She hates half-breeds, she calls 'em," Ron informed me. "Absolutely hates them."

"Good to know," I muttered. My room will be doused by dawn, then. "I should get going. Badra will worry about me."

"Badra's your mother?" Hermione asked.

I laughed, "She's my mother figure. No, she's the pack's healer. Once she passes, I'll be taking her place." I stood and headed towards the portrait hole, "Goodnight, you three."

"Goodnight," they said quietly.

I went back to our rooms and saw Badra sleeping on the bed, her flaming hair twisted into a small braid. I got dressed into my pajamas and got into the other bed, falling asleep easily.

"Roma, wake up," I heard a voice say gently from above me.

I groaned, "Is someone giving birth, Badra?" I yanked the covers up to cover my face, relishing the warmth of the blankets.

She laughed and yanked the covers away from me, causing me to growl and open my eyes, "We're going to be late for breakfast."

I groaned and sat up, getting dressed quickly before following her tired form to the Great Hall.

"Tonight's the first-quarter moon," I told her as we got to the third floor steps. "What do you say?"

"To what, Roma?" Badra asked suspiciously.

I shrugged, "To our dance. You know we always do a dance in front of the pack on the quarter moon. Celebration of surviving the full moon and all that."

"Without the pack, though, Roma?" Badra asked. "I don't know. It doesn't seem right."

"Well, I can get new clothing made for us. It will only take a swish of our wands. And besides, we'll be able to have the Great Hall to ourselves at night tonight."

"You want to do it in the Great Hall?" she gasped.

I shrugged, "Why not? It's plenty of room. Unless... no, I changed my mind. We'll use the courtyard."

Badra chuckled, "Still the same as when you were introduced."

I gave her a grin as we landed on the main flooring, "Well, I do have to keep up appearances. But you up for it, Baddy?"

"I told you not to call me that," she muttered. "But yes, I'll do it. It's just the two of us, right?"

"Of course," I grinned. "Why would it be a huge affair? It's werewolf custom to only have the pack."

She nodded, "Good."

Of course, Albus knew of our plans. Just like he knew everything.

So it didn't turn out to be just Badra and I. No, Badra quit when she found out. It was just me, dancing in front of the entire upper class - fifth to seventh - doing traditional dances. Without the pack around me, strangers.

I glared at Albus when he announced it, his eyes twinkling as they looked at me during breakfast. How dare he break Pack tradition?

So breakfast ended and I sat up furiously, my chair making a dangerous screeching noise as I approached Albus, "Headmaster, I really must protest. It is Pack tradition to only have the pack. Outsiders are not welcome."

Albus smiled, "I think you can make an exception."

"No, I will not. I will not disobey my mate, need I remind you, the Alpha, by including Outsiders into my pack's tradition. My mate doesn't take kindly to that, and you know this."

"I understand your Pack's traditions as best as one could, Roma," Albus told me after I finished my rant. "But it is already said and done, and since the students know about it, there is no chance at stopping them now."

I sighed, glaring at him, before nodding, "Fine. But you owe me."

His eyes twinkled in approval, "Very well. I can speak for the students when I say it will be great entertainment."

"You cost me a dancer as well. Badra and I only thought it would be us. She's not dancing anymore," I sighed. I turned and grabbed Badra's hand, dragging her out into the courtyard we'd be in. The fountain in the middle had swans around the sides, that wouldn't do.

"We need to figure this out. You're doing the tambourine then, since you're not dancing," I informed her, looking around. "And there will be people in the halls, people around this-" I indicated to the courtyard's interior wall. "But we need to fix this." Her eyes rested on the fountain, and she thought for a moment.

"I'll talk to Albus about having it temporarily transfigured into a foot high platform," she decided, nodding to herself. I was about to say something, but she had already ran off.

"Go have fun with your mate," I giggled to myself. I found a few dead leaves in the courtyard and I piled them into my hands, sitting down on a stone bench, and began transfiguring them.

The first piece I transfigured was a white gypsy top that went mid-torso and was very baggy. Next was a black corset belt that covered where the white top wasn't at, with laces. Then I decided upon a black and blue sequenced gypsy skirt with a red and black matching pair - in case Badra changed her mind.

My neck outfit was a black, green, and gold ribboned dress that was all laced together into a dress - a matching mask as well, that covered just my eyes.

I decided my last outfit would be a blue latin dress, like the one I had done before, and a mask of a wolf, an ice blue color as well. I smiled, satisfied and conjured the last leaf into color changing ribbon, to wrap around my feet.

I did good.

They nearly were identical to the ones I had before the fire.

"Roma?" A quiet voice asked.

I looked up, shocked to be approached, yet again, and saw the Hermione girl from last night.

"Yes?" I asked, folding up the items I had transfigured and placed them on my lap so she could sit down. She sat.

"Tonight's festivities..." she hesitated on how to continue. "I take it you don't like people watching."

I laughed, "I love people watching, Miss Granger, don't mistake that. I don't like people that are not in my pack watching." I shook my head, sighing as I tried to explain. "It's pack tradition to have a first-quarter moon festival. We have one every month. But this...this is only among the pack. Non-wolves aren't welcome. It was just going to be Badra and I tonight. But I guess not anymore. Fenrir would be furious. We don't allow outsiders into the pack."

"I understand that. You want pack secrets secret."

I nodded, "Yes. And we don't want others to know when we're most vulnerable, all out together. That fool Albus has just caused us to have our last First-Quarter Festival here, away from the pack. They won't celebrate without us tonight, but they'll still have some food - turkey, roasted pig - and we'll hopefully have another tradition to start some other time."

Hermione nodded, "You should have said no."

"It's no use. They are allowed to leave now, to watch, so they would still come. Can't avoid the inevitable."

"So how does it work?"

I smirked, standing, "Hermione, dear, you'll just have to wait and see. See you at the festival."

"Won't you be at dinner?" Hermione asked.

"Dinner is the festival," I told her, standing, winking, and waltzed to the library to find music charms.

Dinner was post-poned to eight o'clock so that it was dark outside and the food was brought outside.

I was laughing with Badra as we ate our nearly raw steaks, me relishing the taste of it cooked to near perfection. The elves were something else. When we all finished our deserts, I excused myself to go get changed into my black, gold and green dress first, with a touch of white. I slid the mask into place and adorned my golden earrings, and knew this was going to be fun. This was going to be a new turn for the weres.

I flicked my wand towards the tiers of the hall of the courtyard from the side room I was currently in and heard the music start. Everyone got quiet and I stepped out, walking very slowly up to the platform.

"Welcome to the Festival of the First-Quarter Moon," I announced over the soft Celtic music. "We celebrate tonight to be thankful of the fact we survived the full moon. I ask that if you know the dances I do, please join in. Don't be shy. Because I will be pulling people out from the crowd." I looked around a small smile gracing my blood red lips. "Let the festival begin."

The music changed dramatically quickly and I waited a moment before smiling flirtaciously and starting the traditional steps of the Sean-Nos Dance. A few people recognized it and I could see them nodding to it, keeping the beat. But no one stepped out to dance with me - which I wasn't having.

No one wants a pregnant woman angry. So I kept up my dance as I flounced down from the platform Badra had insisted upon instead of the fountain and smirked as I pulled a few people out. One was an Irish boy, I realized as I started to do the dance with him.

He knew the dance perfectly. I giggled as others attempted it and failed miserably.

We continued on, doing a river dance, teaching them how to do an English Border Dance and letting them do that, and pulled Badra out for an English Ceilidgh. Then I decided to change into the Gypsy outfit, before doing a Russian Gypsy dance and Morris Dancing.

I was in my dark blue dress, with the wolf mask on, when I sniffed the air, and smelt him. My head snapped around and a few people jumped back in shock from the speed, realizing just how strong I actually was. My eyes turned a feral gold that glinted in the firelight that clung to the roof of the stone pillars.

Fenrir was standing at the doors of the Great Hall, a blue shirt - that matched my dress - on with a pair of black pants. His face had half of his face covered in a blue mask that looked handsome on him. I licked my lips, looking him over. To his right was Declan, his eyes darting cautiously to the mass of people he didn't know. To Fenrir's right was two year old Eliza, sucking her thumb and smiling widely at me, waving. I gave her a small wave back. The music kicked on and I started walking. I presented my foot out and tapped the ground before stepping. I kept repeating this until I was in front of him. I turned abruptly so my back was facing him.

This caused his arms to wrap around my waist and he pressed his head into the crook of my neck, licking once to scent me. I smirked and stepped away from him, but grabbed his hand, causing him to dance with me. We did the Irish dance called 'The Lord of the Dance'. It seemed appropriate to have him dance with me.

As it ended, Fen grabbed me, causing me to laugh in delight and spun me around as the music changed.

"I've missed you, Alpha," I murmured to him, as we spun in a circle, hopping around.

"As I've missed you, my love," he murmured back.

"Tell me why you're here later. I don't want this night to be ruined with bad news just yet."

He smelt of ash and dust and as I spun, I noticed more members of the pack. Something happened for sure.

He gave a nod, accepting what I said, "Now dance with the others here. I'll take Eliza."

I laughed, kissing his unmasked cheek before flouncing off, galloping to the blonde haired boy that was staring at us all with hatred in his eyes. I grabbed his hand and pulled him out with me.

"Loosen up," I chided.

Draco Malfoy snarled in disgust and tried to move away from me.

"Hey now, I may be a werewolf, but I did go to school with your father," I smirked. "Lucius was my first kiss."

He blanched, "What?"

I smirked, "Oh, I'm sorry, did I forget to mention that we became sworn enemies after we broke up? Sorry about that. I'll bring it up first thing next time."

He was considerably paler and I smirked, spinning him around with me a few more times before flouncing off and picking another person. Harry.

"This is the most fun we've had in months."

I smiled, "Glad I could help you have fun."

"I'm surprised that Um-"

The music ended abruptly and Fenrir was by my side immediately, wrapping his arm around my waist protectively.

"This festivities are not allowed without a Ministry Official to approve them," A sickly sweet voice said through the silent crowd. My eyes narrowed as Dolores Umbridge stood at the front doors. I looked around the crowd quickly and saw Declan and Eliza near the front of the crowd. "And what's this? A wanted Death Eater and two werewolf children? Untamed filthy half-breeds."

I growled low in my throat and a few students moved away from us.

"Fenrir is not a Death Eater," I hissed.

"So uncivilized. Albus, do you see this?" Dolores said in a superior tone.

"Fenrir and the two children, as well as the others from their pack came to discuss something with me. They will be leaving in the morning."

"A few hours too soon, Albus," Dolores insisted. "They must leave at once."

"We'll leave," Fenrir stated. "We do not wish to cause trouble."

I nodded in agreement, "We will be gone within the hour."

"I want you gone, now!" Umbridge cried.

Eliza jumped and ran away, I sighed and looked at Fenrir for a moment before he released me. I met her in the middle of the crowd and picked her up easily, "It's okay. Eliza, she didn't mean to scare you."

"Now, Dolores," Dumbledore said gently, "Why not enjoy the festivities with us?" His offer was shot down wordlessly with her glare. "At least give me an hour to talk to them. Then I will have them dismissed from the castle."

Dolores narrowed her eyes, "Fifteen minutes before I alert the Minister to these... these wild beasts!"

I heard Fenrir's growl and stiffened. He was angry. "The only beast here is you!"

I quickly turned, making my way back to Fenrir, "Don't - just leave it. We'll find another time to talk to Albus. Let's just go."

The students had already begun to shrink back into the shadows leaving members of the pack out in the open to be looked over my Umbridge.

"Georgiana," I said quietly. She heard me and looked towards me. "Apparate with Declan, please."

She nodded and took Declan's hand while I held Eliza on my hip. "Thank you for having us, Albus. It was a pleasure to stay in a home I had almost forgotten."

"Write anytime," Albus gave a chuckle.

Fenrir nodded, "Until next time."

I saw Badra with my bag in her hands and she flicked her wand, causing a few of her items to slide inside as well as we turned and walked out of the courtyard and across the viaduct. It was from there that we walked into the forest, away from the wards.

* * *

><p>Happy Holidays! May the sleigh bells keep ringing, Happy Holidays... oh, this isn't... karaoke... I'll just, uh, be going now... Review!<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own Harry Potter, sadly, or the pairings (and the personalities) would be so messed up it wouldn't be Harry Potter anymore... Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"I can't believe her!" I fumed. "We did nothing wrong! We were having fun with all of the other students and they didn't mind in the slightest! Ugh, that woman makes me so-"<p>

Fenrir cut me off with a look, "We'll talk about it when we get to the safe house."

"The safe house? But I thought-"

"Oh, come on, Roma, did you actually think I would even allow you to dance tonight if it wouldn't have distracted everyone from what Albus was doing?" Badra smirked. "We got to talk to him without Umbridge finding out."

"That's how you got my bag," I accused.

She laughed, "Had some spare time."

"So we have a safe house?"

Fenrir nodded, glancing around without fully paying attention to what I was saying, "Grab on."

I took his hand without a word and we were gone.

We landed on a gray street and the rain was pouring down, making Eliza's terrified whimpers even more pronounced as the thunder clapped. She jumped and wrapped her arms securely around my neck.

Fenrir looked around before nodding to the building in front of us, "There. We have it to ourselves."

"Who's secret keeper?" I asked.

He met my eyes, "Inside."

I felt so out of the loop, but decided his way was best. It was safer. We headed inside and I noticed that it was well furnished.

"Each couple will receive three children to care for. Choose. Badra will make sure all of you settle well. Roma, please calm Eliza down and Declan, it's bed time. I want all pack members over the age of seventeen down here in fifteen minutes. Go."

They were quick in chosing their rooms.

"Hermione Granger."

I raised my eyebrow, "What about her?"

"She's secret keeper," Fenrir stated. "She offered to Albus before he could even ask."

I nodded, "Good. I quite like her."

"When she turns seventeen, she will join the pack," Fenrir told me.

"Fen, you can't change -" I started to protest, horrified. She had a future ahead of her, being the boy-who-lived's friend.

"We aren't changing her. She's been scented out," Fenrir interrupted taking a seat. I sat next to him and saw Declan shift uneasily at the door.

"Where's their room?"

"Second door to the right on the top floor," Fenrir stated. "We also have a house guest here."

"A ... house guest?" I asked uncertainly.

"Sirius Black. I believe you know him? This is his home, Grimmauld Place."

I nodded slowly, "Yes, I do know him. And he's okay with us here?"

"He cannot leave, so it's fine."

"Where do we go for transformations?" I asked, taking Declan's hand.

Fenrir chuckled, "All in good time, Roma, love."

I sighed and walked up the stairs, Declan yawning behind me. "Roma?"

"Yes, Declan?" I inquired.

"I miss Mum and Dad."

"I know you do, sweetheart, but it's better to embrace and move on than to hold on and struggle. They will be deeply missed."

"Where are they buried?" he asked as I opened the bedroom door Fen had directed me to.

It took me a moment to answer, "When the war ends, Declan, I will take you there."

"Promise?" he asked.

I nodded, setting his tired sister down beside him on the bed. I flattened her curly hair and tucked the covers around the both of them. "I promise. I will be back after the meeting. Stay put, please, and try to sleep."

He nodded and I left the room, shutting the door quietly behind me.

Sirius Black was in the living room when I went back down stairs. He was watching Fenrir with a close eye, "I don't like you," he said it airily as if he didn't care it was out.

Fenrir shrugged, "Whatever."

I rolled my eyes and sat down next to him, "They should be asleep by the time this meeting finishes. Eliza was pretty terrified of Umbridge."

"Eliza your daughter?" Sirius interrupted my conversation.

I narrowed my eyes at him, "Goddaughter."

Sirius nodded, watching me closely, "Oh."

"Anyways," I turned towards Fenrir. "Fen, you have some serious questions to answer."

"All in due time," Fenrir smirked, putting his arm around my shoulder. I groaned, pulling off my wolf mask and running a hand through my silky hair.

"I can't believe we're in a fully functional home," I murmured, looking around. It feels so surreal. To have a sturdy roof over our heads and the plumbing worked! It was like a dream come true! If only Jaycee was here to see this.

"Let's get started," Fenrir stated in a grumble. I realized the thirteen adults, including Fenrir and myself, had joined the pack meeting. I pointedly ignored Sirius. "We are currently residing here until Albus can secure another location in Briton."

"During the week, he will be looking for Jaycee, our fallen sister," I nodded. "He's having his best Aurors and sources look for her."

"We are guests in this man's home," Fenrir gestured towards Sirius. "I expect the utmost respect and there will be five or six to a room. Woman get the bed, men take the floor," There were nods of acknowledgement. "Roma, Badra, and Georgiana will make meals at eight, noon, and six. Don't be late."

"Now, the Death Eaters have been searching. Due to the fact that Albus so kindly decided to invite the entire school to the First-Quarter Moon festival, it has given away our weakest position," I said. There were murmurs of agreement, "It would be safer to discontinue the festival until after the war has ended. This being said, we have no means of celebration, but we can have a feast. I'm terribly sorry for this unfortunate occurrence."

There were groans and sighs. They weren't happy, but they knew I was right.

"Logan and I will take first shift. Roma, you will make sure all of the sleeping arrangements are sorted out."

"Yes, Alpha," I murmured.

He gave directions for the other shifts - which would be unnecessary - and then stood. We all quickly followed and walked up the stairs, but I hung back a moment and looked at Fenrir, "Who scented Granger?"

"Our seventeen year old male," Fenrir supplied.

I raised an eyebrow, "Aohdan?"

He nodded, "She's expected to be welcomed next September."

"But her schooling - her life, her job-"

"If Albus keeps his word," Fenrir interrupted, "Then she will be equal just like the others. She won't be transformed."

I nodded slowly, understanding, "She'll never leave school for the pack, Fen."

"She will live with us in the summers and winter, but go to school during the fall and spring."

I sighed, nodding, "Very well. When you finish your shift, please, join me in bed?"

He smirked, but nodded, "Of course, Roma."

I kissed his cheek before heading up the stairs and entering the rooms to be sure that there was a proper amount of people.

All rooms were accounted for, the people placed in places they were supposed to, and I found Sirius entering a room at the top floor, just across from Eliza, Decland, and I's.

"Thank you, Sirius, for allowing us to stay," I said quietly.

He paused and looked back at me, "It's no problem. An old friend, you could say," he winked.

I nodded, "Perhaps you will see what our lives are like."

"Moony was always around, so I know what its like."

I raised an eyebrow, "Moony?"

"Remus," Sirius clarified. "We called him Moony."

I nodded slowly, "I see...it fits. Very well, but I will tell you, we live very differently than Lupin. We're a pack, a family."

I closed my door behind me and left him to ponder his thoughts. He would understand in a few days.

Eliza and Declan were sleeping in the bed and I quietly got in with them, wrapping Eliza into my chest as I fell asleep without a second of waiting. Tonight had been stressful.

* * *

><p>Dashing through the snow, in a one horsed open sleigh, over the hills we go, laughing all the way, HA HA HA! Bells on bob tails ring, making spirits rise, what fun it is to review my story by clicking the button now! OH... Fanfiction, fanfiction, I love it oh so much! Please review my story so I can borrow a couple bucks... Okay, that last bit didn't even fit...:


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own Harry Potter, sadly, or the pairings (and the personalities) would be so messed up it wouldn't be Harry Potter anymore... Enjoy!

* * *

><p>The next few days were... strange. We were becoming accustomed to house-life. That is the woman were. The children were restless, wanted to go outside, wanted to play. But they couldn't. One, there was no outdoors, two, it was dangerous.<p>

The men never went off guard. They always had shifts. Always had one person sit at the front door, another at the back. Fenrir was losing sleep. I could see him barely able to concentrate, and I knew he was worried about the pack, but he was worrying me.

It was when he almost feel asleep during a conversation I finally said something.

"Fen," I murmured, touching his cheek gently. He raised his head slightly, blinking a few times to stay awake. "Please, go to sleep. You're killing yourself. How long has it been since you actually had a full eight hours?"

"The pack needs me-" he tried to explain, leaning against our bedroom door.

I shook my head, "No. We've already been over this. I know you're worried, but we're safe here. We will always be safe here, Fenrir, and you know that. We need to call off guards. Only nights until midnight and everyone sleeps."

He was already shaking his head, "I'm not letting my guard down."

"Then sleep at least once a week," I urged him gently. "Twice, I encourage."

He growled softly, "I'm doing what's best for the pack, Roma."

"I don't care. You're killing yourself," I said fiercely. "Do you want to drop dead on your feet?"

"I-"

I cut in before he could say anything and whispered so no one could over hear us, "I can't raise the next Alpha with a father that is sacrificing everything he has to put the pack first. I'm not saying the pack shouldn't be first, I'm just saying you need to take care of yourself while you're helping the pack. But you aren't. The pack needs a strong leader."

He growled, and I was suddenly pinned against the wall, his arm pressed across my shoulder blades and collar bone. "Don't tell me how to run my pack."

I calmly replied to him, "Then start running it properly."

He growled softly, closing his eyes, and then took a step back, "Don't make me mad, Roma. I could hurt you or the child."

I gave him a soft smile, "I don't care. You needed to understand what the pack felt. We can't have a weak Alpha in the time of war, you know that by heart. You know better than anyone what happened last time."

"I'm thinking about going back."

I froze, my eyes widening, "Don't you dare!" I cried. "We'll be killed as soon as the war is over, you know that! Fenny, please, don't even consider it."

Fenrir sighed and looked away from my eyes, "I know. But we can't live in shelter, hiding from the world."

"We're going to have to do what it takes to survive. When the war begins, when the battle starts, we'll fight for not only the Light to win, but for our rights. We're ordinary people with a small monthly problem. Just like all women," I joked weakly. It got the effect I wanted and the small smile graced his lips.

"Badra told me good news," I continued softly, stepping into his arms and resting my head on his chest. His muscled arms wound around me and held me tight.

"And that is?" Fenrir murmured.

I was quiet for a moment, wondering if he'd want to know. "It's a boy."

But I didn't get an answer. Fenrir was asleep, his head propped against the door frame. I smiled softly and flicked my wand to get him to levitate to the bed inside the room and softly had him land. I pulled the covers over him after taking his shoes and jacket off. Finally, I kissed his lips softly. "Goodnight, wolf-daddy."

I fell into the bed next to him and was out the moment my eyes closed.

The rest of the year was a blur, and the holidays were approaching.

It was Christmas when I had seen him once more. Albus had not been able to get the Briton home yet. Meaning we had to stay here... when the Order members came to have Christmas and celebrate. We didn't celebrate Christmas. It's not that we didn't want to, its just we couldn't afford it, we didn't have things to give, and we relied on trust rather than gifts to form bonds. Of course, we still ate a feast of roasted Acromantula on Christmas Day.

They first started to arrive when school got out for winter break.

Molly and Arthur Weasley, as well as their eldest, Bill. Molly and I got reaquainted and she was just like Badra in a way. Perhaps that's why they got along so well. Pauline, Georgiana, Badra and I were the only female pack members older than seventeen, therefore meaning we were going to have to cook for the pack, the Order, and ourselves.

That was a lot of food.

It was Christmas Eve, we were all sitting around in the living room, on pillows, and telling a story about ourselves. I had Eliza in my lap and was braiding her hair, laughing at a story Pauline told. Something about a television and a joke she saw before she was mated upon.

Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, Fred and George Weasley, and Harry Potter were house guests that had come just a few days prior to Christmas and were thoroughly enjoying the Pack's company. The young Weasley girl, Ginny, seemed rather distant towards us, but I didn't care. Everyone had their opinions.

Aohdan was sitting to my right, Fen to my left, and I noticed Aohdan watching Hermione discreetly.

"There was a time," I started, realizing it was my turn after many seconds of silence. "Where wolves once played the sport of rugby." Declan giggled from Fenrir's lap and nodded enthusiastically.

"When can we play it, Roma? When can we play it?" Declan and a few other boys cried.

"Not now," I chided gently. "And I decided to join in. Of course, this wasn't the best idea, being that I was nearly triple their age, had werewolf strength, and amazing reflexes," I blushed lightly and shook my head. "And it was raining, I remember that. I ran as fast as I could with the ball. Declan was on my heels and gaining quickly. And then I fell in the mud."

Declan giggled loudly, "Tell 'em what happened, Roma!"

"I had slipped and fallen," I supplied. "On a leaf."

That caused many people to burst into laughter. Especially the men of the pack that had witnessed the event. Logan was one, "And that wasn't all," he smirked.

I turned a shade redder, "And then I was stepped on... in the face. Broke a nose, dislocated my jaw, and ..." I scrunched up my face as I tried to think. "I believe I broke my tail bone as well. Absolutely horrible."

"Who stepped on you?" Hermione asked.

I smirked, looking to my right, "Aohdan, that reminds me-"

I lunged and tackled him to the ground in the middle of the circle. Eliza squealed as she was placed on the pillow I was once occupying faster than she could comprehend. Aohdan was pinned in seconds, me sitting happily on his back. "I forgot to give you your punishment."

Aohdan grumbled something about woman being unpredictable and shoved me off of him as he got up. "Not cool, Alphai."

I just smirked, noticing how Hermione watched in interest and I could tell he did too because he made a show of walking back to his seat and 'humph'ing as he sat back down.

"So a leaf could destroy the almighty Roma?"

"It was a very slippery leaf," I defended. "It came out of no where. An aerial bomb when I wasn't looking."

After a few more laughs, we continued on down the line and soon found ourselves giggling uncontrollably by a few comments on some stories.

It was dark when the door opened and us, a giggling mass of idiots, were subjected to the other werewolf, an independent member of his own pack. My brother.

"Remus!" Molly laughed, "Join us! We have hot coco and we're telling each other stories!"

My brother seemed a little apprehensive, but accepted the offer and seated himself in the circle, listening to our stories.

"I know one," I smirked. "I was five, it was before I was a werewolf. I was swimming in the pond down the road, you don't understand how exciting that was for me. To even be allowed to swim on my own was a feat. Anyways, back to the story. I was swimming in the pond. And didn't realize there were fish in there. You're five, I mean, childhood innocence and all that," I rolled my eyes, showing people I clearly didn't believe it. "But I get home and Mrs. Lupin absolutely flipped out because she saw that my one piece bathing suit - a muggle item - had a goldfish that had managed to slip inside and it was wiggling around my back. She screamed, terrified. Mrs. Lupin never served fish for the remainder of my time residing there."

They seemed shocked by that story and it took a minute, but the laughter finally came and on full force. Fenrir seemed amused and allowed a small smile to play on his lips.

I was glad that I wasn't too large, because I was able to hide my baby bump just fine in an oversized sweater or something. But I was getting too fat and hardly any of my jeans fit me anymore. Meaning I had to give them all to someone else to use while I had to transfigure my own.

"Happy Christmas," Fenrir murmured a second later.

I smiled and kissed his lips softly, "Happy Christmas."

Elizabeth giggled helplessly at the affection and Declan grimaced, "Yuck."

I smiled, "One day, Declan, you will find a girl that you love so much you just want to kiss her too."

"Girls are gross."

I snorted, "You won't be thinking that when your insticts start kicking in, that's for sure."

Declan sighed, "Daddy told me that. He said that I'll smell this girl and we'll fall in love and have lots of cubs."

I gave him a smile as I reached over to ruffle his hair, "That's exactly how it'll work, more or less."

"I don't believe it," Declan declared.

I laughed, "We'll see."

"Off to bed, the lot of you!" Molly declared. "We have presents in the morning."

"Mum, why not now?" Ronald groaned. "It's past midnight."

"You need a goodnight sleep before you can open presents, otherwise you'll never go to bed," Molly insisted. I took that as our cue to leave. I noticed many already leaving, from the Pack.

"Fen, maybe we should say something?" I whispered. "You know, about this babe."

Fenrir nodded, "The pack first."

I nodded and clutched Eliza's hand as I walked quickly to the stairs. I saw Fen close the door behind him and knew we wouldn't be overheard.

"I'd like your attention," I said over their footfalls. It went silent instantly. "The Alpha and I would like to announce something."

All of the adults, as well as Declan, and Eliza were present. The other children had been sent to bed early. Logan looked interesting, holding his sleeping baby to his chest while his other arm was around his mate.

"The next Alpha will be born the fourth marrow month. He is expected to be received May second."

There were many congratulations, many excited murmurs. No one was disappointed, and that was a good sign. We went to bed that night, hearing the disgrunted sighs of the Weasley children's lost battle, with smiles on our faces.

* * *

><p>O Holy Night! The sky is something something! ( don't know a lot of words...) *To O Holy Night tune* Please review my story! I really love to read reviews!... PLease?<p> 


	11. Christmas Part I

I do not own Harry Potter, sadly, or the pairings (and the personalities) would be so messed up it wouldn't be Harry Potter anymore... Enjoy!

* * *

><p>It was the morning and I had made breakfast for everyone alone. I didn't wake Badra, Georgiana, nor Pauline. For one, it was Christmas. I wanted them to sleep in. It was appreciation for all that they had done in the past for the pack. A gift, as close as they ever were given amongst us.<p>

"Roma, dear, what are you doing up?"

I jumped, causing the pan to clatter loudly on the floor. I gave a soft laugh as I saw Molly, "Sorry, didn't know you were here. I'm making breakfast."

"Nonsense! Let me! It's Christmas-"

"It's already done," I smiled. "No need to insist upon it."

"I'm cooking dinner."

"I already started it," I gestured towards the oven that contained turkeys, hams, chicken, and a few more familiar items such as bear, elk, and Acromantula. The house-elf around here, Kreature, was very willing to help when asked to retrieve items for me. He was back within seconds of my command with a dead bear. I didn't ask how he killed said bear, but it was enough for me. I was satisfied.

Molly opened the oven and she gasped, "What in Merlin's name-"

"Acromantula, elk, bear," I supplied, shrugging as I dished plates out of the sink and washed them quickly before placing them on the table. "Pack tradition. But I'm cooking regular items for you humans. We have a more...feral palate."

"I've noticed," she nodded. She then walked over to a bell that I had noticed earlier in the kitchen but didn't know what it was for, and rang it loudly. "Breakfast! Everyone downstairs right now! Romula has cooked us all breakfast by herself. Such a lovely girl, isn't she?"

I blushed slightly, but thanked her and waited for Fenrir.

Breakfast went off without a hitch and everyone seemed excited to get to presents.

We were sitting in the living room, on the couch, while all of the underaged wizards and witches, as well as Mr. Black, gathered around the tree, trying to find things for themselves. Fenrir was sitting on the couch like it was intended for, I was laying down with my legs in his lap, Eliza was sitting on my stomach, watching them, and Declan was playing with a few friends - Exploding Snap, their new favorite game.

I noticed Hermione watching us curiously, particularly the teens and children, wondering why they weren't interested in the tree, but she soon lost interest, or knew she would find out answers in time, and opened her present with care. It was a book.

Albus suddenly appeared, causing me to jump slightly, and Eliza to giggle at the feeling of being almost in free-fall, had I not caught her in time.

"Oh, my, this certainly will not do! Why aren't you two celebrating?"

He looked pointedly at Declan and Eliza.

"We are celebrating, sir," Declan answered quietly, shyly.

"What did you get?"

"Well, I wished that Mum and Dad would be happy where they are," Declan answered. "And I know Eliza wished that she could meet a unicorn in the Forest, just like Roma had tried to do. But the unicorn had ran away before Eliza saw it..." he smiled, in an innocent manner, at my former Professor.

"Ah, but that wasn't what I asked," Albus chided gently. I raised an eyebrow, daring him to continue. "You see, I asked you what presents you recieved."

"We don't get presents, sir," Declan said with a smile. "We have each other and that's all the gifts we need in life."

Albus looked a little shocked, and glanced around the room. No one from the Pack even acknowledge the tree. We had all sat far enough away that we weren't in the Order's way.

"But, you've never-"

"Oh, well I did get a present on my birthday. Daddy would always get me a lock of a different creature's hair," Decland interrupted. "Every year I got something new. It burned in the fire though..." he said sadly. "Daddy would be upset."

"And where is your father?"

"He died in the fire, mister," Declan answered. "My sister and I are under Alpha's care now. Daddy made Alpha and Roma our godparents."

"And your mother?"

"She's been missing for a long time. I heard Roma tell Alpha that she had been taken by someone called Death Eaters, which is a really funny name, but I haven't seen Mummy since."

Elizabeth nodded in agreement, not trusting herself to speak to a stranger that looked as withered as Albus. She hadn't seen anyone that old in her life. Badra was the oldest of us all at only sixty.

"Well, I can guarantee there is a present under the tree with both of your names on it," Albus smiling kindly a twinkle in his eyes as he looked from Fenrir to myself. "And the rest of the children from the pack."

Declan's friends looked up, confusion in their faces, "Who would give us presents?" one whispered to another.

"Why are they giving us presents? Do they want something?" Another asked.

I sat up, shifting Eliza so that she was sitting between Fen and I, "I really appreciate the trouble, but we don't celebrate Christmas with gifts."

"Then what's Christmas to you?" Molly seemed intrigued and I shrugged, realizing everyone was watching.

I answered the question everyone was waiting for, "Where we bond, as a Pack, and give each other strength, loyalty, friendship, perhaps love. And we don't give gifts to pack members in order to sustain our friendships with them. We give gifts on birthdays, and that's all." I shrugged, running a hand through Eliza's soft blonde hair as she sucked her thumb and leant into my side. "We have a wishing well, of sorts, where we make our wishes, and then at midnight tonight, we release them into the stars. From there we hope they come true."

Fenrir nodded in agreement, "The Pack has never celebrated Christmas as others have. We respect the idea behind it, but we do not follow the same giving and recieving concept as you."

"It's either give, or give," Logan confirmed from across the room.

"It was Beta who first started it," Badra murmured quietly. "Beta and I decided that we would introduce it to Alpha, and it stuck from the first year the pack had started."

They seemed rather interested.

"Well this year will be a first!" Albus decided.

I grimaced, biting my tongue. I hadn't recieved a Christmas gift since I was thirteen, and I didn't want one now. Thank god it was only for the children. Aohdan moved so that he was sitting beside me and sighed, shaking his head.

"I don't like this, Roma, Alpha."

"We don't have a choice until we have a new location," Fenrir responded. "Let's just grin and bear it."

Aohdan ran a hand through his reddish shaggy hair. "But we don't have to like it?"

"I don't," I told him, smirking as I elbowed his shoulder playfully.

The six foot tall boy just shook his head, a small smile on his lips, "Whatever. So ...when are we doing the wishing? We don't have the well anymore."

"I have been working on this for the last month," I laughed softly, "I think I came up with some rather good replacement ideas."

He nodded, "Like?"

"Just wait, Aohdan," I shrugged. "You'll like it."

He didn't act too excited. But as a seventeen year old werewolf, who was born a werewolf, and had just lost his parents a few months ago with the raid, I would be acting the same as him as well. His father and him were very close. His mother had died of disease a few years ago, when he was twelve.

He had no siblings. He was alone and a survivor of his blood.

"Roma?" A voice asked.

I looked up from playing with Eliza's hair and met the eyes of Hermione Granger. That's why Aohdan was so tense beside me. "Yes, Hermione?"

"I was wondering if you could explain your," she glanced at Fenrir and faltered slightly, "Um, your-"

I smiled suddenly, realizing she was still terrified of my mate, "He's not going to bite...well you know what I mean."

She let out a breath and gave a small smile, "I was wondering if you could explain your culture. Like the way you celebrate certain holidays, what you usually eat, and dances and things-"

"I would, but I need to get Eliza to nap. Aohdan, why don't you tell her about us... on our good days," I warned. Aohdan looked towards Fenrir and I could feel the seventeen year old's excitement in getting to talk to his mate.

You see, a pack member needs permission from the alpha in order to speak with an outsider, such as Hermione, even if they are destined to be mates.

"Nothing out of line, Aohdan." I could even feel the Alpha command Fenrir gave.

Once a mate has been given permission to talk to the human mate, they are allowed to talk to them as often as they wanted, but are not able to be intimate with them unless the human is told of being scented, how it works, and what it entails. She will be the first exception to the rules, being a student at Hogwarts already and so close to graduating.

Hermione blushed brightly at the thought of talking to Aohdan. So she liked him, "Oh, thank you. You really don't-"

"I'd love to," Aohdan grinned brightly.

Hermione stuttered a moment, causing me to giggle and look at Fenrir, nodding. She felt the pull as well.

"How old are you, Hermione?" I asked suddenly as Aohdan stood.

"Seventeen," she responded. "I used a time-turner in my third year to achieve extra classes. I'll be turning eighteen in September."

Good, she wouldn't be older than Aohdan. He'd turn eighteen this March.

"Great, thanks," I smiled. She was a little confused but didn't answer right away.

Aohdan offered his arm, "Let's talk in the kitchen?"

Oh, yes, he was a perfect gentlemen. They were gone in two seconds. I turned to Fenrir, "This summer?"

Fenrir nodded slowly, "I thought she was sixteen, but very well. This summer would do perfectly."

"Just like planned," I nodded. "You need to talk to Albus about the new location."

Fenrir nodded and stood, "I will."

"Here you go, deary," Molly was in front of me as soon as Fenrir was gone through the same doors Albus had left just moments before with Remus, Sirius, and Arthur. My eyes focused on what she had in her hands. Three parcels wrapped in bright red and gold paper. One in silver.

"What do you say, Eliza?" I asked, accepting the parcels.

Eliza shrunk back a little and murmured barely audibly, "Thwank ye."

I smiled at Molly, "Thank you."

"Oh, it was no struggle at all. You have something in there too. No name on who it's from."

I felt dread creep into my heart, guessing quite well who it was from. I nodded, "Thank you."

She flounced off saying something about lunch, which Badra and Georgiana were already working on.

The two parcels on top were for Eliza. One was red and had her name elegantly written. It was small, about the size of a magazine, and just as thick. The other was large, a shoebox size, and gold in wrappings. She eyed them wearily, "What are thwose?"

"Your gifts," I told her softly. "They're from Molly and Arthur."

She looked at them cautiously, "What do I do with them?"

I tore the paper a little on the shoebox one, "You open them."

She grabbed where I tore and tore it more, revealing a small book. I recognized it as the Tales of Beedle the Bard, the picture version. Eliza flipped the pages curiously, "What's this about?"

"It's a book of a whole bunch of bedtime stories."

She puckered her lips and squinted at the words, "Oh."

I laughed and offered her the next one, "This one as well."

It was a doll that looked exactly like her, curly blonde hair, very tan, and a small frame. Underneath the doll was a pink sweater that had the letter E. It was handmade.

Eliza gasped when she saw it, and doll forgotten, clutched it to her chest. The last remaining present was on my lap, next to her, and I could tell it was a large book of some sort. I didn't want to open it now.

"Roma, what's in that one?" she asked quietly.

I followed her gaze, "That's mine. I don't know who its from."

"Then open it!"

I hesitated, knowing she'd make a big deal out of it if I didn't, and slowly tore open the silver wrapping. I shied away from the color. Silver was harmful to us. But it wasn't real silver. The beautiful leather bound photo album, however, caused me to raise an eyebrow. In shock.

I slowly opened the first page and saw a picture of my parents. I closed it abruptly, a scowl on my face. "Eliza, it's nap time."

"Will you read me the book?" Eliza asked.

I nodded, putting her things in her box, before patting her off my leg, "Go tell Molly and Arthur thank you. I'm going to put these things in our room. Meet me up there, alright?"

She nodded, and walked timidly over to the red-headed man covered in bandages. He had been attacked by a snake a few weeks ago. I smiled and walked slowly up the stairs, knowing she wouldn't take long. She was behind me in seconds, breathing heavily from running. I smiled and held out my hand as we walked on up to put her to sleep.

* * *

><p>Four score and seven years ago... this is not my history class. Review! It's Christmas time in the wolf pack!:)<p> 


	12. Christmas Part II

I do not own Harry Potter, sadly, or the pairings (and the personalities) would be so messed up it wouldn't be Harry Potter anymore... Enjoy!

* * *

><p>I sat on the landing of the fifth floor, my fingers tracing the carved leather words <em>Our Family<em>. Remus was really pushing it with me. But a part of me insisted he just wanted to have family back. I didn't know what had happened to my parents.

I didn't want to look at the pictures either. I'd be too angry, too stressed for the baby.

"I've been trying to find you everywhere," a voice said quietly. I didn't look down the stairs where they were.

"I don't want this."

"Then why did you join the pack?" Remus asked.

"No, I don't want this," I thrust the book towards him and he caught it, stunned. "Your parents are dirt to me. Mrs. and Mr. Lupin. They hated me, acted like I was dead. I was going to come back, Lupin, after I got answers, but when I saw the Prophet and how I was said to be killed by Death Eaters, I was so angry. I hated them. I still hate them."

"They died."

"Good," I nodded. "They deserved it."

"House fire. They burned alive my seventh year."

I nodded, not caring, "Still doesn't make me regret it."

"It was Death Eaters. They wanted you."

I did the math, "That was the year I was brought to the pack. They wanted the Alpha's mate. They still do. They want the pack weak. We lost more than half of our pack just four months ago. We're slowly rebuilding."

"Your _mate_ has been looking for you."

He spat out mate like it was a bad word. "I know."

"You're hiding from him?"

"No. I've been waiting for you to take the book. Now I can find him."

"Romula-"

"Don't, Remus. It's too late. You chose to live amongst the humans, repress your nature. I chose to embrace it, and live among my kind. You can't go back now. It's too late."

I jumped off the railing and landed on the toes of my feet on the floor below us. Only a soft thud was heard. Remus sighed and I heard him walking slowly behind me as I made my way to the kitchen, where lunch was being served. Aohdan and Hermione were still talking.

"What about marriage?" Hermione asked, writing everything he said in word-for-word notes.

"Marriage?" Aohdan asked. "We don't have whatever that is."

"Where two people that are destined for each other go before a minister, take vows, and are bound to one another for eternity?"

"Don't have it," I told her shortly, helping Georgiana make sandwiches.

"But you have to have marriage!" Hermione protested

"We mate," Aohdan offered. "It's like that, but we don't take vows or anything else."

"What do you mean its like marriage?" Hermione asked.

I smirked to myself and shared a look with Georgiana and Badra, who were both grinning and keeping themselves busy.

"Well, the werewolf from the age of twelve and up developes a new sense. It's like a sixth sense. We scent someone. And that scent to us is intoxicating and we find we can't be away from them for a very long time. We always know where the person we scent is at. We can feel their emotions. We can sense if they're in danger. And after we get to know them better, we mate with them. It's life-long and we never have another mate. It's until the day we die. We can scent on anyone from Muggles, wizards, to other wolves.

"And that's about it," Aohdan finished.

"What do you mean, though, you mate with them?" Hermione asked, intrigued.

Aohdan blushed a little and struggled with what to say next, "Um, well, its sort of like, um-"

I laughed lightly and on my way to place a plate of sandwiches on the table, stopped to whisper in his ear, "Want me to tell her, big boy?"

"Um, yeah?" he said like it was a question.

"Too bad I can't," I smirked. "You have to or else it won't be a personal bond."

I walked away before he could say anything, but I did see his freaked out expression. "Well, um," Aohdan stuttered and Hermoine waited patiently, not seeming to understand what he was trying to say. "When the wolf is, ugh, intimate with the one they scent..." he winced slightly as she blushed bright red, getting what he was trying to say, "they bite their mate on the neck." As if on cue, Hermione looked towards me and I pulled my sandy hair from my neck, exposing my white scar of Fenrir's teeth. She then turned to Georgiana, who showed hers, and then looked at Badra.

"Haven't mated yet," Badra shrugged, stirring the rabbit soup. So good...

"And Pauline?" Hermione asked Aohdan.

"She's Muggle, mated on by Logan, who's the new second-in-command."

"What if a female wolf scents on a non-were male?" Hermione asked.

"Then the female wolf bites him," Aohdan nodded. "It doesn't change anything. If he's young, he'll be made into a werewolf. If not, then the woman never becomes marked."

"What about you?" Hermione asked, intrigued.

"I've scented, never mated," Aohdan answered truthfully.

Hermione nodded, her sparkle in her eyes losing their luster. "Oh, that's great, for you!" She tried to sound enthusiastic but even I, who was washing my hands, heard the disappointed sigh.

"Yeah, I hope it's great for her too," Aohdan remarked. "She doesn't quite know yet."

"Well you should tell her," Hermione decided, grabbing her notebook and standing. "Thank you so much for telling me about this stuff. See you at lunch."

She was gone before Aohdan could even say another word and he looked at me confused, "What did I say?"

"Aohdan, she thinks you scented someone that isn't her," I told him gently.

He cursed under his breath, "She'll hate me now, won't she?"

"Oh yeah, honey," Georgiana nodded. "Hate your guts."

I threw her a dirty look, "Georgiana!"

"What?" she cried, holding her hands up in surrender. "Do you remember when Logan tried to tell Pauline? And she took it just as Hermione is now. She hated Logan when she found out the truth, but now she's more accepting. They love each other."

Aohdan grimaced, "I'd rather she didn't hate me."

I smirked, "Then I'd tell her tonight while showing her how to wish. Do something really romantic."

"You think it will work?" Aohdan asked hopefully.

"You won't know until you try," I smirked.

Dinner was approaching quickly. I enlisted Fenrir's help in carrying the platters of elk to the table, as well as the roasted pig body, belly up, with an apple in its mouth. The bear took Fenrir, Logan, and Aohdan's help. It was rather large.

"Perfect," I nodded. The ladies then brought in the turkey, ham, and chickens in and set them down in between the larger animals.

Magical ovens cooked food fit for an army, or a werewolf pack the size of twenty-eight.

Molly had brought in bowls of sides, such as mashed potatoes, stuffing, and other items. It wasn't until last minute that I brought out the acromantula, everyone already sitting.

A few people blanched at the large spider floating over their heads as it revolved around the table, waiting to be summoned and cut into. It took up way too much table space.

"S-spider!" Ronald whispered.

"No way!" Aohdan cried. "How'd you get that?"

"House elf," I shrugged. "I was talking to myself, he popped away, came back with it ten minutes later."

"It looks delicious!" Declan exclaimed.

We all ate, chatting to our neighbors about the food, Christmas, or just anything in general. Harry, Hermione, and Ron were sitting beside each other, Hermione next to Tonks, who was sitting next to my brother, and then it was Aohdan and the rest of the pack. On Harry's side was Molly, Arthur, Ginny, the twins, and Bill.

"Try it," I insisted to Hermione as she apprehensively stared at the bear, elk, and acromantula on her plate. She was sitting across from me. "It's wonderful. Better than turkey. Tastes just like steak."

She scrunched up her nose as she stabbed a piece with her fork and bit it experimentally. Her eyes widened and she shoved the entire forkful into her mouth. "That's delicious!"

I smiled, "Thanks."

Her lion heart eventually caused the entire Order to try it, and most loved it. Although Ronald and the twins were a little repulsed. They liked it, but wouldn't eat it again.

"Come on," I murmured, pulling Declan's sleeve after I finished washing the dishes. "Wishing time. Go tell all the pack members."

Declan squealed and nodded, running off. Aohdan, who was sitting at the kitchen counter, looked at me. "I'm allowed to bring Hermione?"

"Of course you are! She's an exclusive member."

He nodded, grinning, before hopping off the counter and finding his soon-to-be mate. "Make it romantic tonight!" I called after him.

He laughed from the hall. I was like the embarrassing mother to him. Always did something to cause him to look or act like a fool. I grinned to myself. It always worked.

We gathered in the living room, Hermione sticking to Aohdan's side, unsure of what to do.

"We've all made our wishes," Fenrir said. "Except for one." Hermione eyes widened at being called out and she blushed darkly. "Please, state your wish, Hermione."

"Um," she faltered, not knowing what to say. "I wish that the war will end with very, very little casualties to our side."

Fenrir nodded, "Now if you'll please." I presented the wooden box with a smile, "Take your wish and set it free."

The kids went first and then the teenagers of age. Then us adults. We walked single file line to the open window and blew our wish out of our open palms, into the chilly winter air.

Hermione blew hers out and watched as it rose to the sky and lit up as a firework. I smiled, I really was coming up with the great ideas over here.

"Goodnight to you all," I smiled kindly, lifting Eliza to rest on my hip. "Hermione, thank you for witnessing our tradition. The rest of you, dream of your wish coming true."

People departed after that and soon it was just Fenrir, Aohdan, Hermione, Declan, Eliza and I.

"That's so fascinating," Hermione murmured.

I laughed, tapping her shoulder as I passed, "Get some sleep, dear. It's late."

She nodded, "Thank you so much for allowing me to know all of this stuff. I know you don't exactly allow people to see this stuff."

"We don't," Fenrir said gruffly. Her eyes skittered to over my shoulder where Fenrir was at, waiting for me. "You're the first."

I gave her a kind smile, "Sleep well."

I left the room, so its only occupants were Hermione and Aohdan. Oh, they were going to have a little moment, maybe?

As I started to ascend the stairs, I noticed Hermione quickly following us, her eyes squinting. I set Eliza down and urged her to follow my mate, while I turned and went back down towards Hermione. Fenrir didn't question motives. He probably knew what I was doing.

"Hermione," I said gently. The woman stopped climbing the steps furiously and glared at me.

"What?" her eyes widened in shock, "I'm sorry, I-"

"It's alright," I insisted. "Come with me."

I took her hand and gently pulled her with me to a room I had stumbled upon the first night I was here. The family tree room. "What's going on?"

"You seem upset," I told her. "I know I'm not a good friend, nor close in age, but I do understand some things, especially if its boy trouble. I have to live with the entire pack. I know enough about feelings to know that a simple misunderstanding can hurt someone who doesn't fully understand."

"What do you mean?" Hermione murmured, confusion in her voice.

I noticed the tears welling up in her eyes, "Sometimes, the men that we want are never that far away in the first place. And I wouldn't give up hope."

She was silent a moment, but nodded, "I can tell you anything, right?"

I nodded, a little shocked at the request, "Of course! I'm always here to listen. Comes with the mate."

She cleared her throat and continued uncertainly, "I'm a little confused. I just, there's this boy in your pack, and I know you don't accept outsiders, but ..." she shrugged. "I really like him and he's already scented someone."

I smiled, "Hermione, you need to talk to that person about this, then. I can't answer that. But remember what I said."

I stood and tapped her shoulder in reassurance, "And why do you doubt that he doesn't like you back? Us wolves can't control who we scent, but we can control what we feel to a certain extent."

Hermione looked back at me, wiping her eyes, "Roma?"

"Yes?" I asked from the door.

"Who did he scent?"

"You have to ask Aohdan, Hermione," I smiled softly. "Why don't you go find him? The night's still young."

She took a deep breath before nodding to herself, "A-alright."

I smiled as she left and silently followed her. This was going to be too cute, I knew.

She went to the kitchen, as if on instict, and I knew she was already feeling the bond.

"Hey," Aohdan greeted quietly from the counter. He had a glass of firewhiskey in his hands.

"Hey," Hermione greeted back, sitting beside him. There was a moment of silence and I wanted to strangle her. Say something!

"What are you doing? I thought you headed to bed," Aohdan said softly.

She shrugged, "Wanted to talk to you."

"About?"

"Who did you scent?" Hermione asked suddenly. Way to ease it in the conversation.

Aohdan, who was sipping his firewhiskey choked a second later as he heard what she said and he coughed a moment, "Uh-"

"If you don't want to tell me, that's okay. I just, I consider you as a friend. I guess, you could say. You're really nice to me and you told me so much about your life-"

"I'm going to tell you something," Aohdan interrupted her. I was giddy now, he better do this romantically.

"Okay...?" she was a little unsure of how to continue, but waited for him to say something. Instead he withdrew his wand and held out his palm.

"Hold out yours," he instructed.

She obeyed without a second of hesitation. His wand movement was slow and soon the pink flower started to form out of a soft pink mist. The flower floated above their joined hands and Hermione watched it in fascination.

"Now blow on it."

"What?" Hermione asked, shocked.

"Blow on it," Aohdan repeated.

She leaned forward slightly and blew a gentle breeze from her lips. The leaves of the rose rustled under the man-made wind and turned a purple. She gasped.

"I chose a rose because you smell like fresh roses," Aohdan said quietly. "And I made a wish a few days ago, when the rest of the pack made wishes. It was to tell my mate I scented on her."

Hermione nodded, but her smile was now a small frown. "Oh."

He retracted his hand and gently eased the flower to rest between her fingers, "This rose symbols the scent of my mate. Do you accept the werewolf I am, Hermione?"

Her eyes widened in shock and I suppressed the 'aww' that I desperately wanted to say. "For real?"

Aohdan nodded, his eyes not wavering from hers. "If you don't accept, I will never bother you again. If you don't accept, you and I will be nothing more than friends. If you don't accept, you won't join the pack this summer."

"I'd join the pack?" she gasped. "But I'm still in school and-"

"Alpha has already made arrangements if you accept to attend school, but return to the pack during the holidays."

She bit her lip, "I-I-"

Aohdan nodded, "I understand." He stood and turned towards the door to leave, but Hermione was quick.

She reached out and grabbed his arm, "Wait! You didn't let me finish."

He turned his head slightly, but he didn't look at her, "I think you said enough."

She bit her lip like she was having a battle and stepped in front of him, forcing him to look at her before placing her hands on his cheek, "I haven't said anything," she insisted. She stood on her tippy toes and he eyed her uncertainly. "Of course I accept it. I've liked you for awhile, even though we only shared like two words every other week. And I figured when Roma asked you to talk to me earlier today, I'd have a chance to ask you some questions."

"You talk too much," Aohdan smirked, leaning down and capturing her lips. I smiled to myself and backed up before heading up the stairs.

Match-making should be my day-job.

* * *

><p>It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas, everywhere you go! Take a look at the nine and ten, glistening once again, with candy canes and silver lanes aglow! :)<p> 


	13. A New Alpha is Born

I do not own Harry Potter, sadly, or the pairings (and the personalities) would be so messed up it wouldn't be Harry Potter anymore... Enjoy!

* * *

><p>The next few days before break ended, Hermione and Aohdan were inseparable. The Ronald boy didn't like it one bit. I think he likes her. Harry was cool with it, he just wanted her happy. Molly? Hated the idea. Would always ask Hermione to do a chore with Ron. Of course, I always offered before she could either turn her down or accept. Needless to say, I did a lot of extra chores.<p>

Hermione and Aohdan were friends, riding on the line of a relationship. She blushed whenever someone looked towards them. She was completely innocent. I knew it, just by the way she reacted to the smallest things.

Like one day I said, "God, I'm sore."

She had said, "Why?"

My answer, because I was being honest, "Fenrir was a little rough. The full moon's approaching."

She blushed furiously and stuttered, "Ah-oh, I-I see."

I smirked, and had to make a comment, because well, I wasn't a mate of Fenrir for nothing, "So let me guess, you like it easy?"

"A-I-Are the wolves always rough close to the full moon?"

I shook my head, "Nah. Fenrir's just a little tense around the full moon. And I had to get him to relax somehow." I giggled to myself, "It worked."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Too much information, Roma. But Aohdan?"

"Not at all. He's the smoothest of all of us that transform. He's barely affected by the moon. But it affects us as we get older. He's only getting the fatigue that comes with it now."

"And what will happen as the years go on?" she asked.

"He'll be moody, tired, but that's about all."

"Will he get violent?"

I laughed, shaking my head, "Of course not. You're his everything now. He'd never hurt you. He'd risk his life to protect you."

She had nodded and went back to eating her cereal, pondering what I had said.

It was later that day when they had gotten onto the train that Aohdan started to show signs of stress.

He would pace occasionally, mutter to himself, and shake his head as if he was having a conversation in his head and disagreed with what was being thought.

But I had my own problems to worry about.

"I'm thinking about going back, Roma," Fenrir told me.

I glared at me, "No."

"The Order's breaking us apart. We're breaking into groups, banding up. We're becoming acquaintences, not the pack we once were. We either need to break from the Order, or move away."

I bit my lip, "I-I know, but with everything, we just can't risk being exposed."

"I know," Fenrir sighed. "But we can't sit still. We're losing ourselves."

I nodded slowly, "I know."

"When the baby's born," Fenrir decided. "We'll wait a month. Then we'll move on."

I nodded, "It's been too long here. I agree. Five months."

"Six," Fenir corrected. "Now we just need to wait for the right moment."

"And how will we reach Hermione?"

"Sacrifices must be made."

I swallowed hard, knowing that what he was saying would destroy the pack. I just couldn't say anything against it. It was true.

It was the end of that conversation.

I was eight months along, my stomach protruding. Molly had noticed by now, and had told everyone she knew. Including my brother. Which was a huge mess. He hadn't talked to me since the moment I gave him back the album. He didn't even want to be in the same room as me now.

It hurt, but I didn't want the memories he brought with him. He looked just like his father.

My feet were swollen today. My back hurt. My legs were sore. My stomach felt like it was flipping.

"Ugh," I groaned. "Must it always be like this?"

"What's wrong, dear?" Molly fussed, insisting upon taking care of me. Fenrir had given the Alpha Order of not doing any work. So I had nothing to do but sit and complain. My transformations had stopped on my sixth month, just as it had for the other werewolf mothers in my years of observing.

Too much stress on the bodies after the sixth month put too much pressure on the child.

I had a strong feeling it was a boy, just as it should. If it was a girl, the pack would be very disappointed. We didn't have names picked out. We were going to just throw one out there when it was born...which would be in about three weeks.

"My feet are killing me," I answered Molly's question, closing my eyes as I laid back onto the couch.

"I understand. Ronald always made my feet swollen too. The twins gave me horrible cravings."

"I haven't had cravings," I admitted. "I eat what I normally do."

"Strange, but I'm sure you're just fine," Molly assured me, as if I was worried about it. I wasn't. I ate pretty weird foods anyway.

I felt a kick and winced slightly. It hurt. I ignored it and stood, "I'm going to get myself a glass of water."

"Sit down, dear. I'll get it for you!" Molly insisted, jumping to her feet.

She was gone in a flash and I was left alone in the living room. I sighed and heaved myself down, frowning. I was going to get out of shape.

I felt a sharp kick again and rubbed my stomach, sighing, "You'll be out in a few weeks. Just stop using my bladder as a bloody football."

"Now, now, watch your language," Molly chided. She handed me a glass of water and I took it gratefully. The cool water running down my throat felt great. Finally something to quench my thirst.

"So, you haven't any names picked out?" Molly asked.

"Goes against Pack traditions for the Alpha's first born. The pack names it, and the Alpha chooses the best name out of the suggested names."

Molly frowned, "You don't get to name them?"

"I give birth to the sucker," I smirked. "Of course I get a say. I have Fen twisted around my finger."

She winced slightly at his name, still not liking him. He was still a Death Eater to most of the Order.

I squirmed a second later, "I really need to go to the bathroom. If you'll excuse me."

She nodded, still staring at the wall. Thinking about something.

I stood and gasped again, feeling a trickle run down my pants. Damn it!

"What's wrong-"

"My water broke," I said calmly.

Molly's eyes widened, "Oh dear! We need to get you to St. Mungo's-"

"St. Mungo's doesn't accept wild werewolves, unless they are recently bitten and need help with their tempers. I, however, am neither recently transformed or temperamental. Now, I need to get to my room, find Badra, Georgiana, and Logan, and then bloody get this thing out of me."

"I'll find them, but we need to get you to your room."

"I'll make it. Find them for me."

I gasped as another contraction hit me. Damn it! Were they supposed to be so close together? I wobbled, under Molly's cautious eye, to the stairs and casually walked as if nothing was wrong. I occasionally stopped - being on the fourth step only - when another contraction came. Pounding footsteps were heard on the stairs and immediately Fenrir was in front of me.

"What's wrong?"

"Labor," I told him, panting slightly. God, it hurt worse than transforming. "Molly's getting the three."

His eyes widened, "You're in labor? But you're only-"

"I know, but it's ready. I need to get up stairs and you're blocking my path-" I was cut off with a gasp as I was suddenly lifted off the ground. I peeked open an eye and saw Fenrir carrying me easily up the stairs.

"I can walk fine," I muttered angrily.

"You'll take all day. This is quicker," Fenrir insisted.

I couldn't even deny that, but before I could say anything more, I was deposited on the bed and Badra was in the door. "Out!" She cried. "Out, out, out!"

Fenrir chuckled, kissing me on the forehead for a second, before taking my hand. "I'll be right outside the door."

"Don't wear a hole through the floor," I murmured back, teasingly.

He winked, "No promises."

The door shut behind him. Georgiana was in with a bowl and towels a second after Badra, and shortly after Logan was there, curious as to why. Of course, I didn't answer, because I groaned in pain.

"This is so much easier to guide people through labor than to do it yourself!" I cried.

Badra laughed, "Oh, how right you are. I haven't had children since I was about Pauline's age."

"Lucky you!" I spat. "Now come on."

She rolled her eyes and instructed Logan to hold my shoulder and hand, so I wouldn't flip out too much.

It was twenty-nine hours. Twenty. Nine. Not nineteen. Not twenty nine minutes. No, twenty-nine HOURS! I will never, ever do this again in my life. Ever.

It was when the cry cut off my heavy breathing that I finally relaxed and looked up. Badra and Georgiana were cleaning off the child as best they could, Badra easily using her wand to test for all healthy signs.

"A very, very healthy baby boy," Badra announced, smiling at me.

I let out a breath of relief and fell back on the bed, shaking my head back and forth. "Thank god. Thank Merlin!"

"Would you like to hold him?"

I nodded and held out my hands, to which Georgiana placed a tight blue blanketed bundle into my arms. The child had a rosy pink face with grayish eyes just like his father's gray-green. Thank god he didn't get my hazel ones.

His hair was a light brown, a blend between Fenrir and I's - his being brown and mine a dirty blonde. It was fuzzy, like a peach fur, and I could see he had Fen's hairline.

His skin was a pink and his veins stood out in a dark blue and purple under his skin, pulsing. I smiled to myself, relaxing into the bed, and kissing his forehead.

"Hello, my little Alpha," I murmured.

"I'll go get Fenrir," Logan said suddenly, standing. The door opened and I looked up to see Logan halfway to it. Fenrir had already entered.

"How are you?" Fenrir asked quietly, replacing Logan's spot beside me.

"Healing," I replied quietly. "Look at our son, Fen."

"I will tell the pack of the newest arrival," Badra informed me and Fenrir before walking out with Georgiana and Logan. It left us alone.

"What is his eye color?" Fenrir asked.

I shook my head, "He's been asleep since I was given him to hold. I don't know." Of course, I did. I just wanted him to see them for himself.

The child's face scrunched up a little, but he relaxed just as suddenly and breathed deeply.

"He's got your face."

I nodded, "He's a perfect blend of us. His skin is going to be your tan, I can tell. His hair is a mix of ours."

"Does he have the mark?"

I looked up at Fenrir and met his eyes before shifting the child in my arms and gently pulling the blanket down to expose his shoulder. A birthmark stood out, a perfect paw print. The mark of an alpha.

Fenrir gave a nod, "Two days until he'll be announced to the pack."

"We'll be ready."

"Um, there's someone that wants to see Roma... alone," Badra announced from the door, glancing at the two of us uncertainly.

"Who?" I asked.

She bit her lip, conflicted, "He wants to speak with Roma alone."

"Go," I urged Fenrir. "I'll be fine. I'm not going anywhere anytime soon."

Fenrir was hesitant but with a glare from me he sighed and glanced at our son before walking from the room. Badra gave me a sympathetic glance, "I'm sorry."

"Just bring Remus in here. I want to get it over with," I sighed.

She nodded quietly, unsure, but did as requested. As Remus wanted. It was a few minutes, which I spent staring at my son.

"For the first time, since I saw you, you look most like the sister I remember," Remus greeted.

I stiffened, "I will never be her."

"You were once, Roma," Remus said quietly, sitting at the foot of my bed.

I grimaced, "I hate the girl I was."

"Why?"

"She's not me anymore. She's not coming back either."

Remus sighed and looked down to the child in my arms, "What is it?"

"He is a boy," I said softly, looking down to wipe the fluff with my fingers once more.

"And his name?"

"The pack decides," I informed him. "Fenrir choses his favorite."

"Another tradition."

"Yes. In the pack Fenrir was in before he broke off to create his own, that was the tradition there."

Remus' eyes widened, "He was in a pack before yours?"

"Of course he was. He was a born werewolf," I said simply. I tightened my grip on my son, sitting up in the bed. "I would have preferred me be born one as well."

Remus visably winced, "Why? Why do you love this life so much?"

I shrugged, "I was born for it. It feels right. Yes, I want to be living in a house with plumbing and electricity, but it's not possible with the war. But I love who I am. I love being the mother of the pack. I love being there for people to talk to. I was born to be the Alpha's mate, and I know that. I'm happy with it. I want to be it." I paused for a moment as he absorbed this. "I know you hate it. I know you never wanted to be one. Fenrir has apologized profusely to me, but I won't hear any of it. He apologized for what he did to you as well. He knows you don't want this life. There was no wolfsbane back then, you have to understand it was all my fault. My scent was all over you, he was confused. You were never supposed to be changed..."

"Dad always told me that Fenrir came after us for revenge."

I winced, that story was true. But I hated it. It made him sound like a savage, which Fenrir isn't.

"Yeah, he did. After your father stated to Fenrir's face how filthy werewolves were, how they should be killed, how he'd hate to have children like us. So, Fenrir was angry, as anyone would be with the lycanthropy trait, and he smelt my scent of your father when he walked away. A breeze carried my scent. That's what originally led Fenrir to your home."

"It was your home as well."

I took a calming breath, shaking my head, "Never will be again."

Remus scooted forward, closer to me, "Romula..."

I waited for him to continue, but he didn't for a very long time. We just sat in silence.

"I want my sister back."

I looked up to him in shock. I wasn't expecting him to say that. I was speechless and I could tell he saw that in me as well. "Uh-well... I'm not the sister material."

He nodded slowly, "I know. I don't care."

I gave him a soft, timid smile, "We'll see, yeah? No promises."

He nodded, "That's all I'm asking." He paused. "Do all children born from a parent of werewolves turn into werewolves themselves?"

I shook my head, "Eliza won't be a werewolf. She hasn't shown any signs of transforming. Declan will be. It's a fifty-fifty shot, really. You'll know when the woman is pregnant with a werewolf child, you'll see if she has rough kicks during the full moon week. If so, it has the werewolf gene. If not, then yes, the child doesn't carry said gene."

"And your child?"

I smirked, "It's the Alpha's son, of course it has the werewolf trait. All of the Alpha's children, in every pack, have the werewolf gene. Fenrir's father was an alpha, Fenrir is an alpha. It's simply said, all Alpha's children have the gene."

We talked quietly before I asked him to leave. I wanted to feed my son before taking a much needed nap.

* * *

><p>Silent Night, Holy Night. All is calm, reviews are great. Round yon' virgin, mother and child, holy infant so tender and mild. Sleep in heavenly peace, with reviews for me to read:)<p> 


	14. A New Name, A Fallen Member

I do not own Harry Potter, sadly, or the pairings (and the personalities) would be so messed up it wouldn't be Harry Potter anymore... Enjoy!

* * *

><p>It was when the two days were over that I was ready to roll, ready to run a mile, and ready to leave. Molly wouldn't stop fussing over me, even though I constantly told her to leave me alone. Badra even started to turn into her in a way and constantly worried over me. I hated it.<p>

Absolutely hated it.

I was already counting down the days until the end of the month, when we'd leave. Twenty-eight. But tonight was the full moon, so I couldn't introduce my son into the pack, to be accepted. Instead, I had to lock myself in my room, soothe my crying, nameless child, and make sure I kept wolfsbane on my bedside in case I transformed. I knew I wouldn't, but I was taking precautions.

I heard their nails scraping on the wood in the room below me as they got situated. Only fifteen members of the pack transformed, including me. The rest were either too young or not werewolves. There were only six not weres. Besides Pauline, not anyone of age. There were five children that didn't carry the gene.

The seven - eight now, with my son - others were under the age of four. Hectic, but it was worth it. The children were not only one families, but everyone's. They had all sorts of parents within the pack. This being said, I had plenty of practice being a mother.

A wailing cut me off and my son in my arms was writhing around. I frowned, knowing he was crying because of the moon. I tried to soothe his burning skin as much as I could with my wand and a rag, constantly getting the rag wet and dabbing it gently against his skin. He still wailed.

I frowned deeper, the sound tugging at my heart.

I shifted so he was on his belly and gently rubbed his back. He calmed down at this, clearly liking the position, and gently fell asleep, only soft whimpers escaping his lips. I knew he still felt something uneasy, but he would soon learn to not worry about it when he was older. Just like the other children had. They recognized the feeling. He was too young to understand it, being only two days old.

I laid down, gently pulling him to my chest, and fell asleep. His soft breathing slowly lulled me into my sleep.

I was awoken to someone sliding into bed and breathed in deeply. I felt my still sleeping son in my chest, and smelt his soft baby powder scent. I also smelt the woodsy scent of my mate.

"How was it?"

"I felt his distress."

"I got him calmed down," I murmured softly, feeling Fenrir's arm slide around my waist and pull me to him, careful not to jostle our son. "He definitely has the gene."

Fenrir buried his face into my neck, sighing as he took in my scent, "Was it ever doubted?"

"Shh," I murmured. "Let's just go to sleep, and be quiet so you don't-"

My eyes flew open as a wail rang through the air. I groaned and sat up, gently placing my son on my lap as I slid my arm out of my tank top and began nursing the crying baby.

"He slept all night?"

I shrugged, "I assume so. He didn't wake me up. Go to sleep. You have to be exhausted."

Fenrir laid on his side and peeked up at me as he rested his head on the cream pillows. "I slept enough last night."

"Fen-"

"I'm fine," he insisted. "When he's finished, we need to get the pack round up."

I nodded, and it took twenty minutes for me to feed and burp my nameless son. Thankfully, he didn't wail, but went back to sleep.

The pack gathered in the living room, and I was thankful that we had the house to ourselves, besides Sirius - but he was sleeping. It was five in the morning, the sun had just started to rise.

I was ready to go back to sleep.

They slowly suggested names, gazing at my son. Liam, Pjetke, Alpha, Nhuel, Sayllem. They were all my favorites.

Fenrir glanced down at our child before announcing, "I pronounce to you Sayllem Nhuel, the next in line to the pack's Alpha position."

I smiled, kissing my son's forhead softly. Bedtime, yet again.

It was another hour before we were allowed to sleep, due to the pack wanting to get a closer look at him. But eventually, I made it to the bedroom and collapsed on the bed after putting Sayllem to bed.

Of course, as soon as I tried to squeeze in another minute of sleep, he woke up. And wailed.

I sighed and pushed myself off the bed just as Fenrir walked inside. Elizabeth was on his hip.

"We're going to read that story she got," Fenrir said quietly.

I nodded, "Go ahead. I'll try to keep him quiet."

Fenrir just smirked and sent me a wink.

It was midnight of May twenty-eighth when we left. We had each apparated together on the doorsteps, a group of five, to our destination. The Forest of Dean. Where we used to live before the war ended.

"We need to start building," Fenrir instructed. "Roma, Georgiana, Badra, start placing the wards. Aohdan and Logan, keep guard of the area. The rest of you, help me gather supplies."

The men in the pack went off while the others - the children and Pauline - started to plot out the homes and where they'd be built. I kept a sleeping Sayllem in my arms as I cast the enchantments to protect the pack. With Badra and Georgiana's reinforcements, it strengthened until it was almost impenetrable. An invisibility shield was all that we needed in the end and it kept us hidden.

Badra cast a blue ward around the area that the enchantments were in. At my curious gaze, she explained, "Teleportation charm. If they step into the shield, they will be teleported to the other side without knowing."

It was smart and something we hadn't had in the past.

"Where did you find that?" I asked.

"Albus had informed me of it."

I nodded slightly and turned to face the others of the pack. "All of us are now responsible for getting the pack in order. I want complete cooperation and no complaints." Eliza, Declan, and the rest of the younger children were sitting in a circle, playing a hand game. The elder children were helping in plotting homes.

No one argued as I gave orders as to how many homes would be where. How many people would be in said homes and who would have the homes. Aohdan insisted that he'd be fine with keeping Eliza and Declan with him, as well as Julia, a thirteen year old non-werewolf.

"Alright, so there's four to a home. Seven homes," I said. "We need a bathroom and a dining hall. That will be all. Make it as large as it needs be, only I want nothing larger than fifteen feet by thirty. Clear?"

"Got it," Georgiana said and began drawing into the forest floor with her wand. The leaves rustled into a straight line and a faint nature-built wall formed to show boundaries.

Fenrir and the other men were snapping sticks, using their wands to chop down trees in the vicinity of the wards, and even had men that transfigured branches into saws to begin cutting. It'd be a long night before anything was done.

"The Mess Hall is our top priority. It will provide shelter for us until the homes can be finished," Fenrir stated after they had enough wood. It was near noon of the day and we were all tired from lack of sleep. "Let's get to work."

With a collective groan, we moved and it took well into the day, before it was even inhabitable.

"It will protect us from the elements," Badra declared, inspecting it. "We shall sleep here tonight, Alpha?"

"Yes," Fenrir nodded. "That would be wise."

It took three days to build the village up. Three days of no sleep. Three days of constant silencing charms on everything. On the building. On the children's play areas. On the baby's crib. On the Mess Hall. We didn't want to risk being heard, being caught. Being killed. Being tortured. Or seperated.

We traveled in groups of five or more. Never were we without someone that wasn't in the Alpha group - consisting of me, Fenrir, Badra, and Logan. Aohdan would keep the children his age with him, being a second in command in training. He needed to learn the responsibility. And it kept his mind off of Hermione - I think.

It was a a year and a half into our stay in the forest when Aohdan looked close to breaking.

There were bundles of letters I would be forced to burn at midnight that owls had dropped just outside of the wards before retreating. Owls from Aohdan's mate. We couldn't risk him sending the letters back. We couldn't risk him contacting her and getting us killed. Any of those letters could have a tracker in them. I regretted it, of course. But after I refused numerous times, Fenrir had placed an Alpha order on me. I had no choice.

Aohdan's eyes were dark, circles around them, and withdrawn. He glanced lazily around. He needed his mate. He'd go searching for her at the full moon if he did not have her. He lost weight. His bones showed. And he looked ready to collapse from exhaustion from not sleeping. Living next door, I could hear his cries in the middle of the night from the nightmares he had.

"Roma!" I heard a shout.

I was up instantly and saw Fenrir looking quite worried.

"What?" I demanded, rushing to his side, trying to be quiet for the baby was sleeping.

"It's Aohdan-"

"What happened to him?"

"It's Hermione," Fenrir insisted as we ran into the home next door. Aohdan was sprawled on the floor in the threshold of his small bedroom. He was clutching his chest as he convulsed in pain. Hermione was being hurt. It was a reaction all wolves had to their scented ones. It died when they mated, not being as intense, but still there.

I knelt next to the young man and forced him onto his back, "Aohdan. Aohdan? It's Roma. Please, look to me. I need you to look at me."

His eyes opened and they were pure gold, what a were's eyes were when they mated or when they were protecting.

Fenrir growled in warning and Aohdan shut his eyes and began convulsing yet again.

"Aohdan, I need you to tell me where she is," I instructed gently, rubbing his arm gently. "I can't help if she isn't located."

"A manor," he gasped. "It's dark, and cold. She's on the ground. Lestrange is on her. And she's carving into her skin. So much blood. So much pain. Cruico. Pain. Screams-"

"Stay with me, Aohdan," I said forcefully as I realized he was slipping into unconsciousness. "If you can stay awake, you can keep her alive," I told him. "You have to be strong to keep her alive. If you love her, you'll stay awake."

"So tired," Aohdan insisted. "Want pain to stop-"

"I know," I soothed. "I know. Aohdan, I need you to tell me what else do you see. Anything that makes the room identifyable?"

"She's on the marble ground. It's white. Walls white," Aohdan gasped. "Four Death Eaters. Blonde men and woman. Scabior-"

I nodded, "Good, good. What else, Aohdan?"

"She's screaming. They're echoing. Lestrange keeps asking her what else was taken!" Aohdan cried, convulsing again. "She didn't take it! Make it stop! Stop them from hurting her!"

"It's okay. We're going to stop them," I promised. I met Fenrir's eyes, sending him a message without words. He knew what I would say.

"I love you," he murmured.

"I love you too," I smiled softly.

He disapparated with a pop and I continued to soothe Aohdan for the next few minutes. "Be strong," I repeated over and over again. It seemed to loose its affect as he grew weaker, supporting not only his life, but her own as well. She would have died if she hadn't been scented.

"We've almost got her, Aohdan," I told him. "Fenrir's getting her right now."

* * *

><p>Suspense! Ahhh, what happened? What's happening next? Review to find out!<p> 


	15. A Filthy Word

I do not own Harry Potter, sadly, or the pairings (and the personalities) would be so messed up it wouldn't be Harry Potter anymore... Enjoy!

* * *

><p>It was a scream that alerted me to the sofa. I barely heard the pop over Aohdan's own scream. Hermione was convulsing on the dirty couch, blood pouring from wounds at an alarming speed.<p>

"Get Badra," I instructed Fenrir. "Don't stop at all. Send Logan to keep Aohdan still. He's feral right now."

Fenrir was quick to do as I commanded as I held Aohdan still, not able to let him go because of what he'd do to Hermione if I did. He could kill her just trying to make sure she was safe.

Once Fenrir returned, I began to heal Hermione's wounds as best I could, calmly pressing my wand to her ripped forearm - Mudblood carved in jagged handwriting.

"Hermione?" I whispered, looking up to the young girl. She was asleep, her face contorted in pain as she relived the experience in her nightmares.

She would survive the night.

"How is he?" I asked Badra as she checked over Aohdan.

"Recovering. He's healing internally right now."

I nodded, glad he was alright and gently patted Hermione's hair, "As is she. She lost a lot of blood."

"He kept her alive," Badra murmured, sighing softly, mostly from fatigue. We'd only been healing for five minutes, but it was a strain on her magic, her energy. "I think she should stay with me until she is well enough to sit up. Then we'll bring her to Aohdan and make a slow progress."

I nodded in agreement, "I don't want to move her."

"She'll be fine," Badra insisted, flicking her wand at the pale girl next to me. Hermione gently lifted in the air and Badra guided her through the street and into her home. I didn't watch, really, but I knew she was. I looked towards Aohdan, who was unconscious, but a calm look on his face. His mate was here, and that was instintfully registered.

I did the same as Badra had done to Hermione and lifted him onto the bed, covering him with covers.

Now we just have time.

It took a few nights for them to wake up. It was Aohdan who did first. His werewolf healing providing him less recovery time than his scented counterpart.

"Where is she?" Aohdan's voice was groggy.

I quickly handed him a glass of water, "She's safe. We need to make sure you're alright before you can see her."

"You think I'll hurt her?" Aohdan growled.

"You're still feral," I sighed. "We cannot let you see your unmarked mate until you have taken control of your wolf. You will see Hermione as soon as your wolf is reined in."

He let out a sigh and, from his sitting position, collapsed on the bed. "I am fine."

"You are not," I insisted. "You growled at me not even a minute ago. I'm not letting you leave until you rest and are mentally healed."

"But-Roma!"

"No," I said firmly. I sighed and took hold of his forearm, "You know the duties of our pack, Aohdan. We must do what must be done for the rest of the pack's safety. To let you out would harm the pack. Do you really want that?"

He sighed, "No."

"Good, now get some rest."

He obeyed, knowing that as soon as he rested he'd see Hermione. I was just that easy to read.

Hermione was still unconscious, twelve hours later. She had a bandage wrapped around her arm and dark bruises all over her skin.

"What does she have?"

"Abrasions," Badra answered Aohdan. "Four broken ribs, and she lost a lot of blood from her arm wound."

"I could feel them carving the knife into my skin," Aohdan murmured. "What happened to her arm?"

"They cut an artery. She would have died."

"What did they carve? The others are already healed, why not that one?"

"They used basilisk venom," I told a confused Aohdan gently. "It will scar, never healing properly. She'll have to cover that for a very long time."

"That?"

"Lestrange carved a word into her arm," Badra said. "A nasty word."

"What word?"

"Mudblood," I answered calmly. I winced as he gave a growl. "Calm down or I make you leave."

He was instantly calm and was by her side, taking her uninjured arm in his grip. He stared at her, watching her face for any movement. "When should she wake up?"

"Any moment," I answered.

He seemed to move closer to her, if that was even possible.

"I'll check on Sayllem," Badra murmured, leaving the room. I relaxed slightly and found myself wishing that I could just go to sleep. Aohdan still watched Hermione.

It took her another three days for her to wake up. And when she did, she showed her true emotions.

It was late in the night, nearly midnight, when Badra had shooken me awake from my bed. Fenrir was still on patrols so I knew it was before dawn. Sighing, I followed her quietly to her home. There were silent figures patrolling the path between all the houses, around the homes as well. Any place that needed to be watched.

I could hear quiet murmuring in her home and Hermione was sitting up on the sofa, a cup of hot cocoa in her hands.

"Roma," she greeted in a quiet whisper.

"Welcome back," I nodded.

She glanced wearily at Badra and Aohdan, "Why am I here? Outsiders aren't welcome..."

I smiled at her gently, "You're a member of the pack, Hermione. Always have been the moment we knew. It just wasn't official."

She gazed at me curiously and then looked at Aohdan, "I see."

"Do you remember what happened?"

"Fenrir recounted the events," I replied casually, leaning against the make-shift wall. "You were tortured by Bellatrix Lestrange for information. This information, however, you did not have. She tore you open like a rag and you almost died. Aohdan lent out his lifeforce and you momentarily shared it, in order to keep you alive. You're alive."

Her eyes widened, "We shared a life force? How is that possible?"

"I gave you my will to live so you wouldn't die," Aohdan said simply, quietly, and not looking at her. Why? I was curious now. What did I miss?

"Thank you," Hermione said with much emotion. She was truly grateful. "How are Harry and Ron?"

I grimaced slightly, "You may want to set your cup down."

Her eyes widened, "Oh, no! They aren't-they can't be! We have so many things to do!"

I quickly shook my head, having realized she misunderstood me. "No, they aren't dead. We don't know actually. Fenrir couldn't find them when he picked you up. They weren't in the room you were in."

"They were in the dungeon," she insisted. "Oh, dear! Are they dead?"

"They are not dead, Hermione," I assured her. "It would be on the radio, for sure."

"And you!" Hermione turned to Aohdan. "Why didn't you reply to my letters? I've been trying to contact you for months."

"Letters?" Aohdan asked confused. I tensed, knowing this was a bad, bad topic. "I never got anything. I thought you hated me for leaving..." he turned to see me avoiding his gaze. "Roma...what letters?"

"You must understand," I whispered quietly. "It endangered pack safety. We were worried enough as is. And-"

"What happened to them?" Aohdan growled, standing.

I stood as well, giving him a glare that made him back down, "They were burnt. They stopped coming after a few months."

"Why would you do that! She's apart of the pack! She had every right to contact-"

"I didn't want to," I told him fiercly. "But I had to. You must understand, Aohdan. Anyone could have written us a letter using her name to track us. The Order is probably searching for us, the Death Eaters are as well. It wasn't safe to reply to anything."

"I don't care if you burnt my letters," Hermione interrupted. "But I have to help Harry and Ron defeat you-know-who. We're almost finished with doing what we need. I have to find them, meet up with them, and finish this. I have to."

I sighed, "Hermione, you've been out for eight days," I told her quietly.

Her eyes widened, "B-But they could be anywhere!"

"I know, that's why I feel it best if you stay here until the Battle where Harry ends it. It's soon, we can all feel it," Badra nodded solemnly. "We just need to await the call."

"But you don't understand," Hermione insisted, trying to get out of the bed. "I have to go-"

"You can't," I interrupted. "Alpha orders have no one leaving the pack's borders. Not even himself."

She glared at me, "I'm leaving anyway."

"Thanks for the warning," I smirked. "I'll be sure to alert the guards."

She blanched, "You can't keep me here like some prisoner!" She rose and Badra instantly pushed her back into the bed. "I-I'm a Muggleborn witch that is best friends with Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley! I need to go out there and fight, help them defeat him!"

"I'm sorry," I told her sincerely. "But there's nothing I can do. It's Alpha orders."

"Then screw Fenrir," Hermione spat. "I have priorities that must be attended to."

It was silent. I smirked at Hermione, not saying a word. "Fenrir, dear, why don't you tell Hermione that she can't speak out against you."

Fenrir stepped into the room and Hermione blanched.

"Hermione," I said gently, taking a seat beside her on the bed. Aohdan was silent, not looking at anyone, which was strange. "The pack has priorities as well. As a member, the pack always comes first. We will still be fighting in the battle. We'll receive word from Dumbledore immediately. But... you must understand, Hermione. As a member of the pack, your friends are friends of the pack, but they aren't the pack."

"Now that you're with the pack, you can't go back," Fenrir stated, leaning against the hut's wall. "That's how it works. No exceptions."

I glanced at Fenrir, "She's eighteen, Fenrir. After the war ends, we'll have an easier li-"

"We don't know that."

"Dumbledore promise," I reminded him, standing up. "I trust him, as should you."

"I do," Fenrir stated simply, glaring at me. "However," his tone grew harsher. "We make no exceptions. It's Pack Law."

"Pack Law?" I snorted. "We've never acknowledged the Old Ways. Beta, you, and Badra started this pack. You three made the rules. Not just whatever you feel like-"

"The rules have always been like this."

I shot Fenrir a glare and turned towards Hermione, "I'm still alerting the guards. When we go into battle, you do as well. No exceptions. Aohdan, don't you try to smuggle her out or you will be punished as well."

"Punished?" Hermione cried. "You make it sound like we're betraying the Queen! You're making it seem like you're wild animals, punishment!"

Fenrir growled lowly in warning, but she didn't hear him or ignored it. I grabbed Fenrir's arm, "We're leaving. Aohdan, fifteen minutes."

"Yes, Roma," he said quietly.

"Badra," I warned.

She scurried after us. As soon as the door shut, Fenrir went off to alert the guards of Hermione to not escape. Badra turned to me. "I'll make sure she doesn't leave."

"I want wards," I told her quietly. "I trust her, and she's a kind girl, but she's very stubborn."

"Of course," Badra sighed. "She'll try it."

"If she does try," I told her quietly, glancing at the house. "Bring her to me. No matter what time. I'll do re-evals."

She sighed, nodding, her flaming red hair running into her face, "Of course. Now go check on Sayllem."

I nodded and did as she said. He was getting big.

"Hey, sweet," I murmured, bouncing the child on my hip. Sayllem cooed and reached for my hair, tugging lightly. At a year and a half, he wasn't a very vocal child, in fact, he was rather relaxed.

I winced at the strength. "You are definately your father's child," I giggled. Sayllem tangled his hand in my hair and pulled his thumb to his mouth. He was so cute.

* * *

><p>Aww:) They're reunited! Review to find out what happens with Hermione and Aohdan later on!<p> 


	16. The Choice is Yours

I do not own Harry Potter, sadly, or the pairings (and the personalities) would be so messed up it wouldn't be Harry Potter anymore... Enjoy!

* * *

><p>We were bathing in the nearby river, Eliza and I, when Hermione appeared, a second later Badra as well, clutching her arm.<p>

"You didn't," I sighed as they stopped in front of me.

Badra nodded, "I thought you could deal with her."

"Take care of Eliza's bath then," I told her as I stepped out of the water. Hermione politely looked away as I slid my robe on and I took her arm. "You're coming with me."

Hermione sighed and didn't struggle as I took her to the Mess Hall. Using my wand, I transfigured my robe into a pair of jeans and a tee. "Hermione, talk to me."

She didn't meet my eyes, but instead stared at the wooden carving Aohdan did into the wall of the Mess Hall. It was a wolf, howling at the full moon. Hermione seemed intoxicated by it, but none-the-less answered my question, "You don't understand how much they need me."

I smirked and sat beside her on the split tree bench, "I'm sure I do."

"No, you don't," she insisted. "I was their brains. Without me, they won't know where to go, what to do. I had everything planned out, but I couldn't tell them because I was the only mastered Occulmens. I knew where to go the moment Bellatrix freaked out about the Gryffindor Sword. I knew we had to go to her vault. And then from there we'd have to go to Hogwarts to find the Ravenclaw object. We... We had to stay together."

I smiled at her, "We're more alike than you think, Hermione. And I will tell you, I am trying to change Fenrir's mind. You will see them once the war has quieted down. You'll probably see them at the battle. I just... I want you to know that Pack's are family. And desertion is a very serious crime. If you weren't new, if you were years into the pack, even born into it, and you left? You'd be killed on the spot."

"B-But I have friends, family, in the wizarding world and Muggle world," she told me, her eyes filling with tears. "You can't just expect me to drop them and never see them again."

"I did," I told her quietly. "Granted, I was fueled with hatred when I left, but I just didn't think twice. I left. All my friends, my family. My own brother." It was the first time I acknowledged my parents as my own. Hermione didn't notice. "I wanted this life so badly when I was changed. I searched endlessly. I smelt my mate, I had to find him. It hurt to stop looking. I hurt to turn back. It hurt to continue on. I was leaving people I had known most, or all, of my life. That hurt, but what I was receiving was worth it. I was brought to Fenrir, to the pack. I have a son. I know that if I would have stayed home, I would have died in the first war. Did you ever hear of what happened to my parents, Hermione?"

She shook her head, her eyes glistening as she looked up to me.

"They died in a house fire," I told her. "By Death Eaters. They were my own comrades at that time. I was first introduced to the pack and they knew that if I were to die, they'd weaken the bonds of the pack, making us easier to kill in the end. Granted, the very night I was initiated into the pack, that was the night Fenrir left. They were angry, upset. They retaliated by burning down my first home. My parents burnt alive because the Death Eaters thought I was inside. I would have been. I was nineteen, fresh out Hogwarts, if I had stayed. In training for something, no doubt. Living at home until I found a place to stay. I would have died. It was the dead of night, no reason for me not to be at home."

"I-I'm so sorry," Hermione murmured.

"My point," I told her quietly, not wanting to seem like I was angry, or sad. I wasn't, "is that sometimes giving up the most important things to us leads to even greater things than we can imagine. I don't want to sway your choice, and you do have a choice, but if you were to leave... you'd never be welcomed back. You'd never see Aohdan again, nor myself, or Fenrir, or even Badra. When a pack member deserts and it is their choice, the first thing we do is move. We'd find a new location. Then, depending on the situation, we'd hunt you. But if you chose to stay in the wizarding world, we'd let you go. You'd be greatly missed." I gave her a wry grin. "And if you were to stay, I'd try everything I could to convince Fenrir to grant you visiting rights to your friends, but there's no promises. You have until tonight to choose, Hermione. The pack, Aohdan, and life as the third-in-command's mate, or... your friends and your family in the Wizarding and Muggle world. It's your choice, but choose wisely."

"If I do leave," she said slowly after a moment, "And you hunted me down, regardless of what you said, I'd be killed, wouldn't I?"

I diverted my gaze and stared at the wood carving, "It depends. Who did you tell about us? Did you reveal our location? Did you fight against us? Did you go to our enemies and sell us out? If no, to all - because to any is death - then no, we'd not kill you. We'd force you to stay, though. However, if you answer yes, to even a single one, we have no choice. You and Aohdan would be buried in Godric's Hallow, where Fenrir and I grew up - albeit years apart from each other."

"You lived in Godric's Hallow?" she gasped.

I nodded, "On the outskirts, near the farm lands. Fenrir lived on a farm before his family was turned."

"That's where Harry and Dumbledore lived."

I smiled, "I know. Mrs. Lupin and I would travel into town and accidentally run into Albus all the time. My point, Hermione, is the choice is yours."

She was quiet and then glanced up at me, her eyes wide, "You said you'd bury me and Aohdan. But Aohdan didn't do anything!"

"When a mate dies, the wolf is to follow. That's why when Eliza and Duncan's mother disappeared, I knew that Beta was soon to follow her. It would be my deepest regret to kill you, Hermione, but rules must be followed."

"When do I have to decide?" she asked quietly.

I gave her a soft smile, "Tonight. During dinner."

"In front of the entire... pack?" she whispered, horrified.

I nodded, "If you do not say anything, then I will assume you are staying. However, if you mention leaving, then I will be forced to believe you are leaving. And we will give you a single chance."

"But you said Greyback-"

"I will take care of Fenrir," I told her gently. "The lump of muscle can hardly phase me anymore."

Of course, that wasn't true.

"I said no, Roma!" Fenrir growled as I set Sayllem in the crib. "You know the rules!"

"Fenrir, I trust her," I spoke firmly. "She has signs of being a talented pack member. She should be given the choice."

"If she leaves, I'll lose Aohdan too."

"She won't choose to leave," I spoke to him, nodding in absolution. "She wouldn't bear the thought of being Aohdan's reason for distress."

"You don't even know the girl!" Fenrir cried. I shushed him as I shut the bedroom door so Sayllem could sleep. "She could be just trying to infiltrate us."

"She isn't a Death Eater!" I shot back. "She's an Order member, eighteen, and barely even knows enough about this war to fight it. She has talent, Fen, and she has courage. If we stop her, she'll try to leave again. She said it herself, she has priorities that have to be attended to."

"And if she leaves to attend these priorities, she won't be welcome back."

I nodded, "I know. She knows. I told her."

Fenrir sighed, "I won't allow it."

"Fenrir," I pleaded.

"But I will give her three days after the battle. From there, she has to return at the end, or she will be hunted."

I nodded, "Of course." I smiled widely and hugged him tightly. I felt him breathe in my scent and I did the same to him. Woodsy. "Thank you, so much. You don't know how much this means to me."

"I have an idea," Fenrir chuckled. "But that's only if she chooses to stay."

I swallowed, knowing the possibility of her choosing the later. "But... if she chooses to leave... we won't kill her unless she violates the rules."

"Yes, but it still is rather annoying, don't you think, to hunt someone down only to let them go again."

"If she leaves, I told her she could never come back. But..." I hesitated.

"But?"

"If she leaves, Aohdan will follow," I said as if it was obvious.

"And he would be killed..." Fenrir followed my train of thought.

"She wouldn't have him killed, would she?" I asked. I was suddenly unsure of what Hermione was capable of. Would she? She certainly didn't seem like a girl that would condemn someone to death for her own means.

Fenrir didn't know either.

* * *

><p>Uh oh... Hermione Jean Granger, you are causing trouble!<p> 


	17. Brother and Sister Bonding

I do not own Harry Potter, sadly, or the pairings (and the personalities) would be so messed up it wouldn't be Harry Potter anymore... Enjoy!

* * *

><p>We attended lunch, but Hermione was not there. In fact, I hadn't seen her since our conversation. "Badra," I murmured, as not to alert Fenrir who was still getting his food. "Have you seen Hermione?"<p>

"Thought you were talking to her," she murmured back.

I shook my head, "We finished hours ago."

Badra bit her lip, "I'll help you look."

I nodded, appreciating the gesture and quickly finished my food. Lunch was turkey - hunted in the vicinity via local supermarket and a Confundus charm. Thank God it was a vacant Muggle store.

"Where's Hermione?" Fenrir asked as he sat beside me.

"Didn't feel good," I lied, shrugging. "I was going to save her a plate, but I think she'll survive until dinner." I gave his plate a look. Bulging and almost too much for the plastic plate to bear. They were easy to store, plastic plates, and easy to clean. It helped when we had to move quickly. We left nothing of value behind.

"There's a full moon tomorrow," Fenrir reminded me, taking a bite.

I nodded, "I should start preparing. I'll see you here for dinner, Fen."

I stood and cleaned my plate with my wand and placed it on the counter, where the stack would start. I then met Badra's eyes as I exited and then ran to her house.

If I was Hermione, where would I be?

"-kill you," Aohdan's voice came through the walls just as I was about to open the door. I paused. "I can't let that happen, Hermione. I love you, but you are so bloody stubborn all the time."

"I just want to help my friends for the battle," I heard Hermione plead. "You don't understand how important this is! Harry, Ron, and I can bring Voldemort down! Oh, Merlin."

I burst through the door, "Apparate her to the safe house, now!" I shouted. I closed my eyes and pictured the moon. Work, please work. I didn't spend time at Hogwarts for nothing. I let out a howl just as I heard the Death Eaters smash into the homes. I heard distinct pops around me and knew Hermione and Aohdan were gone, as well as many members of the pack in the Mess Hall. I ran to the Mess Hall, narrowly avoiding a killing curse. Badra, who was holding my son, grabbed my arm, "We have to go!" she shouted.

I took my son from her, clutching him to my chest as he wailed. "To the safe house!" I shouted over the roar of the fire as the Mess Hall started to engulf in flames. I met Fenrir's eye and nodded to him from across the hall before apparating. When I landed, I found myself on the floor of the room. Dirt flew up around me.

"Ah, ah, ah," a nasty voice smirked as I slowly stood. A wand was pressed to the back of my neck and I froze. Death Eater. "What do you think you're doing, half-breed?"

"Amycus," I murmured, recognizing the voice. "I-I was apparating, in case you didn't notice."

"Turn," the man ordered. I slowly did turn and spotted Badra on the top of the stairs of the home, glancing down at me. She had yet to be noticed. Amycus's eyes narrowed on my child, my arms wrapped safely around him. Sayllem had stopped crying as soon as I apparated. Had to be the only child I knew that was calm after apparation. "Found yourself a cub, have you, Romula?"

I met his eyes, not flinching in the slightest, "You are mistaken, Carrow. I have found no one. This is my son."

Badra's wand slowly was visible in her hand as she extended her arm to strike.

"Your son? Looks not even a year old, little girl. Don't be foolish."

"First of all," I smirked. "I'm not a little girl. Secondly, I'm far from foolish. Thirdly," I glanced at Badra for a second and saw her ready. "Goodbye."

I ducked as the green spell hit him and maneuvered out of the way.

"The others," I spoke immediately after he was down. "They're here?"

"Not yet. Hermione and Aohdan are," she answered, walking down the stairs. "Aohdan was hit with a curse. Fenrir has yet to arrive. Neither has Logan. Children are here, in the living room with Aohdan and Hermione."

I nodded, sighing, "It was her. Hermione said the Dark Lord's name."

"I knew someone did," Badra admitted. "I just hope that Fenrir won't find out."

I swallowed hard, "Me too."

"Won't find out what?" Fenrir asked as a pop sounded.

"Just that Sayllem loves apparating," I lied quickly on the spot. "Welcome back to Grimmauld Place."

Fenrir looked around, "We'll contact the Order and get a place to go right away. Who else is back?"

"Children, Hermione, Aohdan, Badra, you and I," I answered. "Where are the others?"

"No one was fighting when I left," he told me quietly. "I assumed they made it to safety."

"And your senses?" I asked, fearing I wouldn't hear him correctly.

"Not good."

I winced, "Very well. We're down to a children's pack."

Fenrir nodded slowly, "Let's find the others around here."

"Living room," Badra said solemnly.

As we entered the living room, I noticed a few children missing. Declan being one.

"Declan," I breathed to Fenrir. He shook his head.

"Rogue curse through the window."

My breath left me in a woosh and I collapsed next to Eliza, who was in tears, hugging her close to me.

"De-Declan, he-" she sobbed.

"It's going to be alright," I whispered, my chin resting on her shoulder. "We'll make it and we'll always honor your brother's memory. I promise you, I will find him. I will find his body."

She whimpered, "I was right next to him!" She sobbed more and I could make out her saying into my chest, "It should have been me."

"It shouldn't have been anyone, especially not you," I whispered.

"Roma, where are the others?" Aohdan asked quietly, glancing at Fenrir and Badra at the door, checking everyone over.

I met his eyes, shaking my head slowly, the tears threatening to fall, "They didn't make it out. The Death Eaters knew we were all together. I-Logan's gone as well. That means-"

"I'm the new beta?" Aohdan glanced at Fenrir, seeking the approval of his words. Fenrir nodded once.

"Will you be the new second-in-command, Aohdan?"

"Yes, Alpha. I'd be honored," Aohdan answered, nodding.

"Congrats," I offered. "Pauline's gone, meaning we've lost all the adult females, except for Badra, and myself, that are mated and in the pack," I glanced at Hermione and saw her horrified face, buried into her hands. Aohdan placed a comforting arm around her shoulder, pulling her to him. "You and Fenrir are the last adult males. We won't have any more adults for years to come."

"We're all that's left of the pack," Fenrir spoke.

Pauline's child, Skoll, was resting on the twelve year old Lyam's lap. At least one of the last beta's blood survived.

"How did Logan die?" Aohdan asked Fenrir.

He followed my line of sight. Fenrir answered, "Shielded Pauline. She couldn't apparate, being Muggle."

"I-I'm so sorry," Hermione whimpered. "I-I didn't mean to-"

"You were in the wrong place at the wrong time," I told her. "It wasn't your fault." She glanced at me, in shock. And saw my look that I was giving her. Thankfully it was not able to be seen by Fenrir. "The Dark Lord would have found us eventually. It wasn't our best place."

Fenrir nodded, "You can contact your friends from here, tell them you're alive. However, nothing beyond that. Understood?"

"Yes, sir," Hermione said shakily, not used to being addressed by him. She was still terrified by him.

"My-my book!" Eliza suddenly whispered. I retracted my arms around her, forgetting that she was still being comforted by me. "I've left my book! Molly gave me that book, we have to go back."

"Eliza," I said gently, "When the war's over, I promise you, I will go back and I will find your book. But right now, we can't leave this house until we're allowed."

"But-But!" she whispered, her eyes filling with tears. "It was my first book!"

I sighed and gently said, "I know. It's alright."

She whimpered and then burst into tears once more.

I sighed and comforted her for a moment before standing, "We need to tell Albus we're in no condition to fight. There are only five able fighters, and not even that many in wolves."

Fenrir sighed, "It's November. We have a few months, at least, to gain numbers. We need to start at every available werewolf."

"Remus," Badra said.

My head snapped up from the sleeping face of my son. "No," I said instantly. "He doesn't support the werewolf way."

"Roma-" Badra interrupted.

"No, I'm not done. Bringing Remus in would cause what little we have left of our pack to normal life."

"Maybe it's what we need," Fenrir stated. "The children will need to grow up in a regular wizarding life, after the war."

"I'd be happy to join."

My head whipped around to see my brother standing in the doorway. I paled and took a step backwards. "I don't-"

"Wonderful. Welcome to the pack, Lupin," Fenrir nodded stiffly.

"Fenrir!" I hissed, glancing at my mate. He saw the betrayal in my eyes.

"It's war," he said simply. "We need all the allies we can get."

I lowered my eyes from his satisfied ones, "Welcome to the pack," I stated stiffly. He was a member. I had to be kind towards him. It was my duty as the Alpha's mate.

"Roma, I-I was wondering if I could talk to you?" Remus asked quietly.

"After I check on Aohdan," I told him simply. I didn't once look at him as I quietly set Sayllem on the couch besides the young wolf and looked at the wound on his bicep. It was bleeding, but not profusely. I healed it with a simple tap and glanced at Hermione. "Aohdan, take her to the room you were in last time we were here. Get some sleep, both of you."

"Badra, take the children and get them situated," Fenrir ordered. Badra nodded and got to it. Hermione stood and grabbed Aohdan's hand, pulling him from the room. Badra was gone, the children following her, the two babies being carried, either by an elder child, or herself. I looked at Fenrir, and he got the hint. Whether it was my glare or my finger pointing to the door, I don't know.

I turned to Remus, "Talk."

"I-I was worried you left for good," Remus stated immediately.

"Can't really do that when this is our safe house, can I?" I said stubbornly, sitting down on the couch. He sat across from me.

"You look different."

I glanced at myself, expecting to see a change.

"Older," he clarified.

"The war ages people," I shrugged. "Do I now look my age?"

"Still at least twenty," Remus chuckled.

I glanced at him, seeing his graying hair, "You look at least fifty."

"How do you do it?" he asked. "Make yourself look so young."

"Nothing," I told him. "No time for make-up, charms. I just embrace my culture."

He sighed, "I've tried. But every time I start to transform, I'm disgusted with myself."

I snorted, "Then you aren't truly trying."

"And what happened? You... you look haunted."

"My entire pack is dead except for those you saw here," I told him simply. "Everyone. All the Muggles, all the wolves. Only some children made it. Pauline, the previous Beta Mother, is gone. As is the Beta. Logan will be missed. Aohdan, being the next eldest male is now Beta. He's too young for such a responsibility."

"You have no others?"

"Only six adults," I told him. "Fenrir, Badra, Aohdan, Hermione, myself, and you."

"How old is the eldest child?" Remus asked suddenly.

"Fifteen," I answered. "But she's not magical. She was born to two Muggles, both turned, but she's not a werewolf herself."

"And then?"

"Fourteen," I told him. "Barely knows enough spellwork to fight in the war."

Remus frowned, "I've been doing work for Dumbledore. Finding wolves in woods far off, trying to recruit them."

"Have you been successful?" I asked.

He shook his head, "The Dark Lord's already gotten to them. However, there is a girl, eighteen, in a pack off the edge of the London Forest. She's terrified of the people there. They abuse her and use her for cubs. She's mothered five in the past six years of being there."

My eyes widened, "Did you get her out?"

"I couldn't," Remus said quietly. "She was mated on. But her mate is the alpha of the pack."

"How old is the Alpha?" I asked suddenly, a little perturbed.

"Seventies," Remus answered. "Goes by the name of Odin Greyback."

* * *

><p>Um, that's a little shocker, huh? Please, review and tell me what you think so far! About 13 of the way, kiddies!


	18. Friday? Friday

I do not own Harry Potter, sadly, or the pairings (and the personalities) would be so messed up it wouldn't be Harry Potter anymore... Enjoy!

* * *

><p>I paled and my shaky hand flew up to my mouth in horror, "Fenrir's old pack."<p>

Remus nodded, "If I were to take her away, he'd lash out, come after me. I'm going back in a week, to attack."

"I'm going with you," I told him seriously. "I knew his pack was bad, before he left, but I didn't know it was this bad..."

"The Alpha sells her to his pack members for money," Remus told me. "When I asked around if the Alpha had any children before he mated, I was told that there was a girl, some fifty years ago, when he was young, that mothered him his first son. She died in childbirth. She wasn't his true mate, therefore the child wasn't of pure descent. The Alpha was frowned upon for this, but they soon forgot as the pack started to be rabid to each other."

"But Fenrir was the true Alpha after Odin," I spoke. "He has the alpha's mark."

"That's why Fenrir ran away," Remus continued. "His father was going to kill him because he wasn't the child of his true mate."

I let out a shaky breath and clutched my son to my chest, "This girl. Her name?"

"Ilyra," Remus answered.

"You know for sure she was mated on?"

He nodded, "But Odin is too old to have children with her, therefore she is having other pack member's children. He said it was retaliation for finding her so late in life."

"He would have grabbed her at five?" I snarled. "My pack takes purity seriously. No one loses their virginity until they are mated on _after_ they are of age. No one. The pack knows this, all the children know this. To see the members of that pack just give away a gift like that so carelessly..." I bit my lip, keeping my temper down. "We'll leave Friday."

"What about Fenrir?" Remus asked.

"He won't approve," I told him. "I'll leave a note."

"You're going against your pack," Remus stated.

"So are you," I smirked.

"I'll find you and we'll discuss the details later. Right now... I need to think of a plan."

"I'll distract Fenrir," I told him quietly.

He chuckled, "Not something I need to know."

"Figured it'd help," I shrugged. I stood and headed for the door. "Remus?" I glanced back at him and he looked towards me. "Did you scent yet?"

He shook his head, "Not... really. Tonks and I are just together because we love each other."

I frowned, "I hope you do. It's the best thing in the world."

"Is it possible to scent on someone already mated?" he asked as I made my way to the door.

I glanced at him, curious, "Have you?"

"I-I don't know. Ilyra. She's all I can smell wherever I am," he admitted, running his hand through his scruffy hair. "And her pain, her fear, I can feel it."

I turned back to him, taking a step closer, "You said that he's too old to have children. Did he bite her during sex?"

Remus shrugged, "I have no idea. But I could smell his scent on her, just as I smell Fenrir's on yours."

I bit my lip, "It's possible that he truly mated on her, however, its possible that he only scented her and didn't properly mate. I'm saying this because I smell Aohdan on Hermione, but they haven't mated yet." His eyebrows rose at that bit of news. "And I know they haven't. Aohdan has to have Fenrir's consent, with them being so young. And he has to..." I grimaced, "Observe, I guess you could say, the marking process to make sure she's not hurt. I don't know, though, if Ilyra has been. It's possible for more than one wolf to scent on a girl. However, it's protocol that the highest ranking wolf gets her. Therefore, since you were alpha of your own pack when you found her, and he's alpha of his pack, then you keep up the pretenses. Don't tell them that you joined a different pack. I'll go with, we'll say I'm apart of your pack. It's not exactly lying. You fight for the girl. You know how to fight, correct?"

Remus nodded, "I've done it once or twice."

"Obviously you've won," I approved. "Odin's old, he'll never stand a chance against a young werewolf. I, however, don't know how their pack is. If they're feral like you said, the chances of them attacking you when you kill Odin is very, very likely. But they should respect you as their new alpha if you succeed and they don't attack. No wands," I told him. "No weapons. Hand on hand combat."

"You haven't seen Odin," Remus chuckled. "Like an evil Albus bloody Dumbledore."

"Young acting then, I take it?" I guessed.

Remus nodded, "Very athletic."

"Then I'd say he has mated her, properly mated. And he's probably skilled in fighting."

Remus nodded, "I'll get to training then."

"I'll try to convince Fenrir to let me go to the grocery store Friday," I winked. "Or to Hogwarts."

"Hogwarts was overrun by Death Eaters," Remus stated. "It's not safe there."

"Hogwarts has always been safe!" I argued.

"Not since Albus died," Remus sighed. "We don't have a safe place anymore. This is stretching it."

"This isn't safe?" I snapped. "And you didn't tell us this sooner?"

"Snape is a Death Eater. He murdered Albus at the end of last school year. We have no protection with him knowing about this place."

"He wouldn't tell if he truly was a spy," I told Remus. "This place is safe unless a Death Eater is brought here."

"But Amycus.. I saw him in the hall."

I smirked, "He's dead. There's a difference between letting them go to tell and killing them."

I turned, "See you Friday."

I made my way up the stairs and found Badra shutting a door behind her. "I have all the children in two rooms. Youngest on the bed, eldest on the floor, in layers of blankets. It's freezing here."

"Badra," I said quietly. "Can I talk to you?"

She hesitated, "This is about Albus, isn't it?"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

She hesitated, "We were both too old to mate, Roma. Nothing happened."

"Did he know?" I asked.

She nodded, "Yes."

I sighed, "I'm sorry."

She nodded, her eyes frowning, but her face neutral, "I am as well. My time is soon, Roma. During battle, I know I will not make it."

"Yes, you will," I insisted. "You have to make it."

Badra gave me a sad smile, "We'll see."

"Do you know where Fenrir is?" I sighed, giving up.

"Next door," she nodded to the door behind me. "I'll see you in the morning, Roma."

"You as well," I nodded.

I opened the door and spotted Fenrir, freshly washed up. I sat on the bed, watching him pull on his pants.

"I-I have a request."

He glanced at me, pulling the toothbrush from his mouth, "Oh?"

"Remus has a mission," I stated. "For the Order. He's going to Scotland for a few days, to watch a possible sighting of Harry. I was hoping I could go with."

"With?" he asked, giving me his full attention.

I nodded, "You see, him and I have much to talk about. And I thought if I went with him we could talk a bit. He already got Order approval, he just needs yours."

Fenrir stared at me a moment, assessing if I was lying. He must have thought I was telling the truth, for he nodded, "How long will you be gone?"

"Two days," I told him. "Two days maximum. It may be longer, depending on how much the people have to say about seeing Harry."

"No wolves?"

I shook my head, "No wolves."

"Then you can go."

I smiled at him, "Thank you, Fen."

"Let's get to bed," I heard him sigh. I spotted Eliza curled up on the pillows and we slowly got in bed around her. She was mumbling in her sleep, and shifting restlessly. She has to be so upset. She's lost her entire family in a matter of years.

* * *

><p>Lying to your mate? They'll know eventually;) Hint hint!<p> 


	19. No, Fen, I'm Alpha

I do not own Harry Potter, sadly, or the pairings (and the personalities) would be so messed up it wouldn't be Harry Potter anymore... Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"So, Remus, Fen said I can go with you to the Order mission Friday in Scotland," I told him, nodding.<p>

Remus nodded, getting my hint, "Great, we have loads to talk about."

I gave him a smile, thankful he said that, "Perfect. So any news on Harry yet?"

He shook his head, "Nothing. The radio reports have only said he's in the area."

"Why go later?" Badra asked. "Why not go now when he's still there?"

Damn it, I thought. That made sense.

"Arthur said Friday. It's only Wednesday. I'm sure Harry will still be in the area. He doesn't like to hop around a lot," Remus shrugged.

"Can you take me with you?" Hermione asked.

"No," I shook my head. "You need to stay here, with Aohdan." Aohdan nodded and glanced at Hermione. "If they are hurt, or something, we'll bring them back, right Remus?"

Remus nodded immediately, "Of course."

Fenrir looked between us suspiciously, but let it go. "Then I suggest you leave tonight. The sooner the better."

I choked on my sip of pumpkin juice. Eliza giggled slightly from beside me.

"What?" I asked, shocked.

"Well, you said it yourself, you aren't going to be running into any wolves. I say you go early. That way you could can keep an eye on Potter."

I met Remus's eyes in panic, "Um, yeah, that would be wise, but we don't want to go against what Arthur said-"

"Yeah, Arthur is even stricter than Albus with missions," Remus nodded.

"Want to tell me exactly what's going on, Romula?" Fenrir said, his tone on the verge of being anger.

"I told you," I insisted. "We're going to Scotland-"

"Then let me go with," Fenrir smirked.

I glanced at Remus, "I-"

"Arthur said two-"

"Then I'll take Roma's place," Fenrir insisted.

"Can everyone leave?" I said suddenly. "Everyone but us three."

Hermione and Aohdan were reluctant, "As second in command," Aohdan stated, "I say I'll stay."

"Don't abuse your power," I hissed.

"No, he and Hermione can stay," Fenrir countered me. "The rest of you, go."

"Fenrir," I snapped.

"Romula," he countered.

The door shut behind the rest of the pack and I stood, "I told you the truth-"

"You lied to me. I can sense it, or did you forget?"

I cursed, "Fine," I amended. "I'm going with Remus to Wales."

"That's still a lie," Fenrir growled. He gripped my arm, and I winced at the pain. "Tell me the truth or I'm not letting you go anywhere."

"We're going to Odin Greyback's pack to rescue his mate," Remus said suddenly.

I lowered my eyes from Fenrir's, "I-I'm sorry, Alpha. It sounded like a good idea at the time."

"You both betrayed this pack," Fenrir growled. "You both will be punished accordingly."

"She's mothered five cubs, Fenrir, in the past six years," I spat at him. His grip tightened on my arm. "None are your father's."

"That's not possible," Fenrir growled. "My mother and him were mated-"

"They weren't true mates," I hissed. "She's eighteen, your father's mate. He's been selling her out. Remus tells me she's terrified."

Fenrir's eyes flickered to Remus, "She's eighteen?"

"She was taken when she was eleven, changed," Remus confirmed. "She's been sold around since."

"You promised no wolves!" Fenrir shouted suddenly.

I lowered my eyes yet again, "It was better you not know."

"You're forbidden to go."

"Fenrir!" I gasped, glancing at him. "This isn't your call! I'm gaining us numbers!"

"Not when you're killed," Fenrir said fiercly. "I forbid you from going."

"You forbid me?" I smirked. "Too bad. I'm your mate as well."

"She's eighteen," Remus spoke up. "She's been in that pack for six years. She wants an escape. I met her myself when I was touring the country, looking for werewolves. Odin is an avid Death Eater. She's not safe there."

Fenrir glanced at me then back to my brother, "I will go myself."

"No," I gasped. "Fenrir, he'll kill you!"

"Which is why Aohdan will go with me."

"You'll take away the two males of the pack that have been with us since the beginning?" I cried. I curled my hand into a fist, yanking my arm from Fenrir's arm. "You'll weaken the pack! Fenrir, I declare the Old Law be enforced."

"Old Law?" Hermione whispered.

"It's where if the Alpha decides to do something foolish, his mate can take over the pack until he rights himself again. Roma is the Alpha until Fenrir can prove he isn't foolish," Aohdan murmured back.

"I'm Alpha," I told Fenrir. "You are to stay here until Remus and I return," I ordered Fenrir. He growled at me but took a step away, feeling the order set in. "When I return, you'll be Alpha once more. Ilyra isn't to be harmed. Nor anyone else we bring back. Even after you're reinstated, unless they threaten the pack. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Alpha," Fenrir glared at me.

I nodded, "Very well. Remus and I will take our leave tonight, then." I leaned forward and kissed his lips, "I love you, Fen. This was for your own good."

"Your brother will get himself killed," Fenrir whispered.

"So would you have," I told him quietly. "I'll be there, just in case."

"If Remus loses, you are apart of their pack."

"Ah, but I'm Alpha," I reminded him. "Not Remus."

"You'd sacrifice your own brother?"

"He'll win," I promised. "Now, I'll see you three when I get back. Oh, and Hermoine, dear, please stop Badra from doing reckless things. And be sure Skoll and Sayllem are properly cared for."

"Of course," Hermione nodded quietly.

I glanced at Fenrir, "Take care of yourself."

"Love you," he muttered as he hugged me once more, placing his scent on my neck, before stepping away.

I grabbed Remus' arm and nodded to him to apparate.

With a tug at my navel, we were gone. The woods were filthy. Leaves crunched, musky. Trees fallen on paths. And animals howling in pain. I took a step closer to Remus.

"Get Fenrir's scent off me," I hissed at him.

"They'll think you're my mate."

"No," I told him. "They'll think you're my Alpha. Get the scent off."

Remus carefully rubbed his hands over my clothes, rubbing his scent in before lifting my hair from my neck.

"Lick," I told him, refusing to look at him. This was so awkward. My brother giving me the mate's mark. Although he wasn't biting me, but still, he was scenting me like a mate would.

"Roma," he protested.

"Do it," I hissed.

I grimaced as I felt the moisture on my neck and he retracted quickly, his face all scrunched up.

"I don't smell that bad," I muttered. "Let's go. Lead the way."

* * *

><p>And Odin here we come!<p> 


	20. Odin's Pack Part I

I do not own Harry Potter, sadly, or the pairings (and the personalities) would be so messed up it wouldn't be Harry Potter anymore... Enjoy!

* * *

><p>We came to a run down village. The pack was quite large. Nearly fifty. There were men and woman covered in mud fighting, throwing things at one another. A man, old in age, sat in the middle of the village, on a chair that was raised up. A woman, nearly Hermione's age, was covered in mud, kneeling on the ground beside him. All activity stopped as we entered the village. They stared at us. Mostly me. I felt someone smack my bottom. I turned my head and let out a snarl. The man, fifty, shrunk back. Pervert. Only my mate touched me that way.<p>

"Roma," Remus hissed. I immediately looked to the ground.

"Sorry, Alpha," I murmured. This was too easy.

"Ah, Remus Lupin! It's been too long! And who is this beauty?"

I glanced up and met the man's gray-green eyes. Fenrir's eye color. He was a skinny man, gray hair, and very muscular. Almost as much as Fenrir, but not quite. He resembled my mate so much.

"Romula Lupin, my sister," Remus stated.

"Romula Lupin!" the man laughed. "Odin Greyback. Welcome to my pack. Everyone, these are my guests for a few days. They are to be treated as such." The wolves that had gathered quickly busied themselves with what they were doing before. "Last I heard, Remus, you were solo."

"I found her hiding in the woods," Remus stated, eyes flickering to the girl at Odin's feet. "You know what that's like."

Odin laughed, "Oh, I do, quite well. Bitch," Odin hissed. The girl at his feet looked up.

"Yes, Alpha?" her voice trembled, but it was quite beautiful. Her face was angelic. Her hair, blonde, was curly and fell down her shoulders in beauty. Even if she was filthy. Her eyes, I noticed, were an amber, almost the color of a werewolf's during the moon. Her face was heart shaped and held fear, longing, and sadness.

But anger coursed through me. How dare he treat her this way?

"Get the cub. Bring the thing here."

"Yes, Alpha." She stood on shaky legs and took off running. She was so skinny. I could see the notches in her bones from here.

"As you can see, Remus, we have another member."

"Is that so?" Remus asked. "Last I was here, she wasn't pregnant."

"Ah, but that bitch whores around more than I thought. Hid it from me."

"What are you going to do?" Remus asked, curiously as she returned with a bundle in her arms. It was too cold for a baby to be brought outside. I knew that.

"Offer it to your pack," Odin replied. The girl's eyes held fear as she handed the cub to Odin. Her bottom lip trembled and she sunk back down on her knees as Odin rose. "You could use another member, could you not?"

Remus smirked, "And why would I take a member of your pack, Odin?"

"I have no need of it here. The other four have already died. None were my children. This one included. The little slut needs to learn her lesson."

"The four died?" Remus asked, eyebrow raised. "They seemed in good health when I last checked in."

Odin smirked, "Oh, they were. Got on my nerves. Always crying." The baby in his arms started to whimper as the cold air blasted into its face. "Not going to take it?" Odin asked, and before Remus could utter the words, his mouth open to reply, Odin's motion was swift. I heard the girl on the ground give a gasp, but was otherwise silent.

"I'd like to buy her for a night," Remus stated clearly, looking at the girl on the ground. He showed no emotion of the child just killed seconds before. He was rather good at this.

Odin smirked, "Is that so? How much?"

"Fifty galleons?" Remus asked. "Or is that not enough?"

"Fifty galleons 'ought to do it," Odin replied. Remus handed out the sack to him. Odin took it, counting the coins. "Very well, she is yours. . ." Odin's eyes turned to me, "And your sister?"

"Is to watch," Remus replied, smirking.

Odin laughed loudly, "Oh, Remus, I quite like you."

"Thank you, Odin. I'll be sure not to break her too much."

"Remember, I expect her back by morning."

"Always," Remus nodded.

He took the girl's arm and jerked her to her feet. "Where are we to stay?"

"The guest quarters from last time. I assume that'll be sufficient?"

"Of course, Odin. Always has been in the past."

Odin nodded to us in parting and Remus led us away. As soon as we reached the small run down cabin, Remus opened the door, ushering us inside, before closing the door. He drew the blinds around him, casting a silencing charm on the place.

"Are you alright?" I asked the girl quietly.

She flinched back as I approached her. "If you're going to hurt me," she whispered. "I'd rather it be done sooner than later."

Remus sighed, letting the girl, "We're not going to hurt you. We just wanted to get you away from Odin for a while."

The girl glanced at us suspiciously. "Why would I need to get away?"

"Does he do this regularly?" I asked her.

She nodded, "At least once a week."

"How old are you?" I asked kindly, taking a step towards her. She didn't move away.

"Nineteen. My birthday was last week."

"Happy Birthday," I smiled.

She sniffled, "No one's told me that since I was brought here."

I sighed, "Well, that's going to change. I'm a werewolf too you know. Were you magical before you were brought here?"

She nodded, "Pureblood. Ilyra McAllond."

"McAllond?" I asked her, narrowing my eyes. "Relation to Badra McAllond, the Auror?"

She nodded, "My grandmother. She-She died in the first war."

I shook my head, "That's a shame. Listen, can I ask you a few questions? Girl to girl?"

She bit her lip, hesitating, but nodded, "Sure."

"Were you and Odin mated on?"

"Mated on?" she asked. "You mean, did he bite me when we were ..."

I nodded, not bothering to let her finish, "Yes, did he?"

She shook her head, "He's too old, he said. He just bit me in front of the pack. There was so much blood. I passed out. And when I awoke, I was told that I was the Alpha's mate and he could treat me as he wanted. I didn't have any chance to object."

"Has he hit you?" I asked her, reaching a hand out to touch her arm.

She stiffened, but nodded. "Many times."

"And he's sold you frequently, yes?"

She nodded.

"How old were you when it first happened?"

"Eleven," she admitted. "I was brand new to this life. It's normal."

"No, its not," Remus interrupted.

I shot Remus a look and then glanced at the frail girl before me, "When was the last time you ate?"

"Yesterday," she mumbled.

"And a proper sleep?" I pressed.

She bit her lip, glancing at me. "I-I don't know."

"Wrong," I smiled. "Tonight."

Her eyes widened, "But-"

"Odin won't find out," Remus stated.

Her eyes flickered between us, "Who are you?"

"Remus Lupin," I gestured to my brother. "I'm Roma."

She murmured. "Why are you so nice to me?"

"Why would I be mean?" I countered. "I know your grandmother."

"Is that why you asked about her?" she murmured, glancing up. I nodded. "How is she? You said you know her. Is she still alive?"

"Hanging in there," I said truthfully. "She's worried about you. She thought all her children were dead."

"Odin killed my parents when he found me," she murmured. "That's why I was in the forest. I was running, trying to escape. I didn't know that he was waiting with the others there."

"It's alright," I told her quietly. "You're safe now."

"But I'm not," she insisted. "Everytime I have a cub, he murders it right in front of me. Josh was the only string of sanity I had left here. When you leave, and I'll be sent back tomorrow, I'll have to start all over again. Any other cubs I have will be killed. I'm not Rose. I didn't give him his first son. His son ran away and he's been so bitter, so horrible ever since."

"Are there any others that want to leave?" I asked her.

She nodded, "There's Frida. She's eight. She's being trained to go through what I did. I think... I think Alpha's going to kill me soon. And he's going to use her as a replacement. And she's so scared. She hides in her hut all day. And Mira, she's eighteen as well. She's unmated, the cook's daughter."

"Why does she want to leave?" I asked her.

"She's been r-raped by Odin," Ilyra whispered, her face twisting up in pain. "Odin uses her for pleasure rather than coming to me. I can't say I'm grateful, because of her, but if he did come to me, he'd mate with me and I don't want to mate with him. It's selfish and-"

"You're looking out for yourself," I told her. "That's what you should be doing."

"So just Mira and Frida?" Remus asked.

Ilyra nodded, "That I know of. They're the ones that help me deliver. Frida supplies me with potions, Mira does the actual delivery."

"So young," I sighed. "Are you pregnant now?"

Her eyes widened, "How did you-"

I gave her a soft smile, "It's takes a mother to know. How far?"

"A few months. It's not noticeable yet. You-You won't tell, right?" she whimpered.

I shook my head, "Never. Get some rest. Early morning."

She nodded and slowly made her way to the bed. It was filthy, stained, but she didn't seem to notice. She got in and hesitantly glanced at us before lying down.

She was asleep soon and I glanced at Remus, "Morning. That's when we do it."

Remus nodded, biting his lip, "This better work."

I smirked, digging my hand into my pocket before pulling out a bag of coins. "Bribe him first. If that doesn't work, then we go with the original plan."

Remus nodded, letting out a shakey breath. "I don't know if I'm ready."

I smirked, "You're my brother. You were born ready."

* * *

><p>Well I don't know about you, but I don't like Odin... haven't at all when I wrote this.<p> 


	21. Odin's Pack Part II

I do not own Harry Potter, sadly, or the pairings (and the personalities) would be so messed up it wouldn't be Harry Potter anymore... Enjoy!

* * *

><p>When dawn cracked, I shook Ilyra awake. "Time to return you."<p>

She nodded, her eyes turning back to the withdrawn look. "Of course. Let's get hurrying then."

Remus grabbed her arm roughly and dragged her from the hut. I kept a smirk firmly on my lips as I sauntered from the hut. All eyes, once more, turned to us. "I was beginning to think she'd killed you, Remus."

"I wouldn't have allowed that," Remus smirked.

"Of course not. I've heard about your tastes," Odin chuckled from his chair.

"I'd like to buy her, for good. As well as two others," Remus stated firmly.

Odin narrowed his eyes, "Two others?"

"You should remember them from my last visit. Frida, looks like she'll grow up to be something worthy of my time. And that pretty one, Mira," Remus said firmly. "Of course, Roma shouldn't go without a companion."

"Scented anyone, Roma?" Odin asked me. How dare he use my nickname?

I shook my head, experimentally sniffing the air, "Not that I can tell. Shame. You have some delicious looking meat here."

"I guess the three will do then," Remus spoke before Odin could reply to my comment.

"How much were you talking?" Odin asked curiously. If what Remus told me, this should work.

"I happened upon a few thousand galleons," Remus told him. "How much has still yet to be counted. A vault from my parents, hidden when they died. Just found it recently. And well, these girls were still caught in my mind. I'm thinking there should be about twenty thousand, more, or less."

Odin eyed the bag in my brother's hand. "Get Frida and Mira," Odin spat at Ilyra.

Illyra nodded and rose from the ground, running off towards a large building.

"Why do you wish for these girls, Remus?" Odin asked.

"I need a little company," Remus said off-handedly. "Roma hardly puts out and I'm not one for incest. And she doesn't offer a variety."

Okay, that's disgusting...

"Twenty thousand?" Odin asked, eying the bag yet again. "We'll see what condition they're in when they arrive."

Ilyra returned, five minutes later, with a girl the same age as her. Mira had black hair, green eyes, and was absolutely stunning. My eyes frittered to the red headed girl, near Declan's age, with brown eyes. She was frail, skinny. Malnourished, they both were.

They weren't in good condition at all. They both needed a proper meal and rest, for the next fifteen days just to get them healthy looking.

"Let's see..." Odin stood and walked over to them, looking all of them over. "Two for twenty. I'll give you this bitch for twenty more," Odin spoke.

Remus nodded, "Very well. Forty. There's fifty in the bag for your trouble. That's ten extra."

Odin set his jaw. He didn't seem to like being outsmarted. "You tricked me."

"Actually, I'm giving you more than you wanted," Remus replied calmly. "I didn't trick you."

Odin growled and I placed a hand on Remus's elbow in warning. He was going to fight. I recognized it.

"You are in my pack territory," Odin growled. "I say you tricked me."

"And I say I'm making a fair deal," Remus replied. I can add ten more. Sixty."

Odin faltered slightly, "You'd really give up that much for these wenches?"

"Yes," Remus replied. "That's twenty each. Take it?"

Odin glanced at the bag in Remus hand once more. "How much more is in there?"

"That's to be decided when you give me an answer."

"Make it seventy-five," Odin said greedily. "And we'll have a deal."

Remus smirked, "Deal." He looked towards the girl. "Let's go, ladies. We have a portkey to catch."

Odin jerked his head in our direction and the girls quickly scrambled to our side. I took Frida's hand and linked arms with Ilyra. Remus tossed Odin the bag and grabbed Mira. We apparated at once.

* * *

><p>And mission accomplished:)<p> 


	22. You and I?

I do not own Harry Potter, sadly, or the pairings (and the personalities) would be so messed up it wouldn't be Harry Potter anymore... Enjoy!

* * *

><p>When we landed in Grimmauld Place, I stopped the girls from screaming as they spotted Fenrir. He did look a lot like his father.<p>

"Fen," I stated sharply, "You need to have Hermione and Aohdan mate immediately."

"They already did while you were gone," Fenrir told me. "Although, Hermione's still pretty embarrassed."

"Good," I told him. "Fenrir, this is Ilyra McAllond, Badra's granddaughter. This is Frida," I gestured to the small girl. "And Mira."

Fenrir nodded to them, "Welcome to the pack."

I turned to face the girls, "Fenrir is Alpha of this pack. You'll find our pack very different from Odin's."

"Is Odin dead?" Fenrir asked.

Remus laughed, "A little bribery and I technically bought them. But your father is still as greedy as when I last met him."

"Sounds like him," Fenrir stated bitterly. "Roma, I'll get Badra. Tell her of the situation. Give these girls a fresh bath and some new clothing. I'll have Hermione start lunch. And girls?"

The woman shrunk back from him. "Fen, you're scaring them," I pointed out.

"I'm not going to hurt you," Fenrir said gently. "No one here is going to hurt you, I assure you that."

"B-but your Alp-Odin's son!" Ilyra whispered. "The reason why he was so bitter!"

"Odin has always been bitter," Fenrir stated. "Don't let your old pack fool you. Now, Roma, go and do as I said. I'll inform Aohdan of the new pack mates. Remus... come with me."

Remus left and the girls seemed to relax slightly. "Come with me," I smiled gently. "There are baths up there and trust me, after living in the woods, they are absolute heaven. Come on."

I led the girls up the stairs and spotted Hermione. She glanced at the girls behind me and smiled at them slightly.

"Hey, I'm Hermione," she greeted them. "I'm new to this pack. And you are?"

"Ilyra, Mira, and Frida," I pointed to each one respectively. "Hermione, can you get a few pairs of clothes for Ilyra and Mira, and find some clothes for Frida? I'm going to freshen them up."

"Of course," Hermione nodded. "Where should I bring them?"

I paused, biting my lip. "My bedroom. There's a bathroom attached, so it should work."

"Alright, I'll be up there in five."

"Is she rich?" Mira asked me once we were a floor up.

I glanced at her, "Why would you think that?"

"She's well taken care of," Mira responded.

I shook my head, "No. Fenrir doesn't tolerate us being dirty. We're always clean, unless we're in the woods and have no access to fresh water."

"Who is your mate?" Mira asked.

"Fenrir," I responded. "I keep him in line," I winked. "Who would like to go first?"

"Frida," the older girls responded. I bent down and took the little girls hand, "Let's get you cleaned up, shall we?"

She nodded, taking my hand hesitantly. I led her to my bathroom and she looked around curiously. I turned on the bath and filled it up in warm water. "Now, I know we don't really know each other but do you trust me?"

The girl looked at me, "I-I think so, yes."

I smiled at her, "Okay. Now, I need you to change and get in the bath. I'll be right back with the soap."

She nodded hesitantly and did as I requested as I left the room. I found the girls standing in the room, glancing around suspiciously.

"Alright," I told them. "Let's get you girls set up in the baths. I'll have Hermione bring you your clothes. Follow me."

I led them to the bathroom in the hall and started the shower. "Now, which one of you knows how to use a shower?"

Ilyra raised her hand slowly, "I lived in a home a few years ago."

"Very well, this will be your bath. Now, I know this is weird for you two, but I promise you, nothing bad's going to happen."

Hermione popped her head in, "I've got the clothes, Roma."

"Excellent," I smiled. I took a set and set them on the counter. "These are for you, Ilyra. Now, Hermione, can you set those in the other bathroom and get Mira set up? I'll take these back to Frida."

Hermione handed me the little girl's clothes and I made my way back to my room. I grabbed the soap and squirted some in my hand, "Now, can you tell me a bit about yourself?"

"I'm eight," she told me quietly. "And Alpha, he was going to make me his mate when Ilyra died. But can I tell you something?"

"You tell me anything," I told her.

"I don't like Alpha. He was mean."

"Well he's not your alpha anymore. Fenrir's your new Alpha, and I'm the Alpha's mate. But what about your parents?"

She shrugged, rubbing the soap into her hair, "They were mean. Daddy always hit me. And Mummy didn't give me enough food. They always took it for themselves."

"Well, you'll never go hungry here," I assured her. She gave me a timid smile and I noticed that she needed a good tooth-brushing. I grabbed my wand and dried her off as she got out of the shower and helped her into the fresh and clean clothes. "Now, let's get you all pretty."

With a few hygiene charms, she was as clean as an eight year old could get. Her lice was gone, as well as her rotten teeth. In its place was sparkling teeth and shiny hair that flowed down to her back. It was curly, and silky smooth. No longer matted with dirt. "Ready to see?" I asked.

She nodded and I lifted her up to see herself in the mirror. She gasped and tears filled her eyes, "I'm so pretty!"

"You've always been beautiful," I told her softly. "It was just hidden."

"You are awesome!" she whispered. "Thank you so much."

"My pleasure, dear. Now, come on, let's go check on Ilyra and Mira."

"Do you have other kids in your pack?" she asked me as I walked down the hall, holding her hand.

I nodded, "Twelve others."

After I got the girls cleaned up, I led them down the stairs. "How large is your pack, Romula?" Ilyra asked bravely.

"Maximum of twenty. Only eight adults, including you two. The rest are all under age," I spoke. I opened the dining room's door.

There were five plates of steaming meals. I gestured for them to sit wherever and spotted Remus coming out of the kitchen. The girls sat and hesitantly started eating.

"Come on, brother," I smiled at Remus. "We haven't had a decent meal in a day."

Mira gazed as us curiously, "Do you all eat like this regularly?"

Remus laughed, "Every meal. Badra hardly lets us leave without two plates empty."

Ilyra glanced up at the name, "Where is Badra?"

I smiled, "I'll get her."

I entered the kitchen and spotted Badra putting the pots away. She was keeping herself busy.

"There's someone that wants to meet you," I spoke.

She glanced at me, "Who?"

"A granddaughter," I smirked. Her jaw dropped as I dragged her from the kitchen forcefully. Her eyes immediately went to Ilyra and she pulled herself from my grip and launched at Ilyra. The blonde stiffened, but otherwise let Badra hug her.

"Eat up," I smiled.

The plates were filled twice more, for the adults. Frida only ate two plates, but mostly mushy things. I could tell she wasn't used to whole foods that much.

Badra and Ilyra wouldn't shut up. Badra asked about her parents before they were killed. Then about what had happened. Ilyra was a little reluctant but in the end spilled it.

"I-We were waiting for Dumbledore," Ilyra murmured. "And I was growing impatient, so I went outside. I wasn't supposed to leave. Al-Odin must have scented me as soon as I stepped out. He was walking down the street, you see, and he turned abruptly. Ran for me. I shut the door in his face, terrified. Dumbledore was supposed to arrive with my letter, you see. My mum was a Muggle and wanted a full explanation. We stayed inside until night. Dumbledore still hadn't come. And the door opened, flew back. Mum screamed. She was first. As Odin was going after Dad, I ran. I tried to get to the forest, and I made it to the edge, where more werewolves were. I don't remember much else."

Badra frowned, "Why didn't Albus come? He wouldn't have just lost track of time like that."

"I don't know," Ilyra insisted. "But the next day they ruled it a Rogue Death Eater attack. I know that. Odin told me I couldn't go home because they thought I was dead."

"I'm so sorry," Badra sighed. "I didn't know. I would have been there, in the woods had I. I thought all my children died when I disappeared, in the first war."

"My dad went into the Muggle world a little while before the end of the first war," Ilyra murmured. "He met Mum then."

I waited until everyone was done eating and talking comfortable around each other before speaking, just as Fenrir came into the room.

"Odin will be able to find you here," I told her.

Ilyra glanced at me, her eyes wide. "But-"

"The mark he gave you isn't the mating mark, but he'll be able to track you," Fenrir inputted. "It's best to override it immediately."

"H-how do I do that?" she asked hesitantly, glancing at Fenrir slightly in fear.

"You mate," Fenrir said cautiously.

"I-I mate?" she whispered. "But no one here has scented me. Who am I to mate with?"

"Then you're willing?" I asked her.

She nodded, "Anything to get rid of Odin."

I sighed and looked her over. She was telling the truth. She'd do anything for her freedom from her old pack. "Remus here is mateless. He scented you last time he visited your pack. That's why I came with him to find you. You weren't being treated right in that pack. And after he explained to me what happened, I came with him here."

"But you gave away 75,000 galleons!" Ilyra whispered, looking to Remus.

Remus smirked, "Glamoured pebbles. The glamour should be wearing off soon."

Fenrir laughed openly, "Remus, I didn't think you'd pull it off. Ingenius."

"So... you and I-" she looked to me for confirmation.

I nodded, "No pressure. You don't have to. Not even right now. Whenever you're ready."

Ilyra took a deep breath and met my brother's eyes, "I'm ready if you are."

"Oh, I like you," I smiled at the girl. Remus glanced at Fenrir, who nodded firmly.

"Very well. Roma, you or I?"

I glanced at Remus, "Due to conflict of interest, I wouldn't be able to perform my duty fully, Fen. I think it best if it's you, unless-"

Fenrir cut me off, "It's fine. Let's go."

* * *

><p>Duh duh dun!:) I'm very dramatic, over dramatising what happened. Nothing major... Next chapter starts in Remus's POV!<p> 


	23. Mated

I do not own Harry Potter, sadly, or the pairings (and the personalities) would be so messed up it wouldn't be Harry Potter anymore... Enjoy!

* * *

><p>REMUS POV:<p>

The girl beside me stood and I saw her trembling hands. She was terrified. She turned to me expectantly. "Well?"

I rose quietly and followed her and Fenrir. As soon as we left, I heard Roma smirk out, "So, you two, huh? Official?"

"Due to pack tradition, I have to be sure he doesn't harm you," Fenrir told her. "If he does hurt you, I stop it immediately."

"You watch," I stated bluntly.

"Only during mating," Fenrir told us. "Believe me, I do not want to. But when I first came into this pack, my first second-in-command's mother was killed when a wolf mated with her. He first established this. And he was the one that usually did this kind of thing. Now that he's gone, I took over."

We reached my bedroom and Fenrir hung outside the door. "You two go on. I have to check on Roma and make sure she isn't embarrassing Aohdan too much."

As I shut the door behind me, I heard his steps only go a few feet before he stopped. Then they moved back towards the door. Privacy. That's what he was doing.

I looked at the girl in my room and she met my eyes at the same time. "The last thing I want to do is hurt you. If I do, tell me right away. And if you feel uncomfortable or want to stop, tell me, okay?"

She nodded, "Thank you."

I let out a breath. You're a Gryffindor, Remus. You can do this. I took a step towards her and kissed her.

ROMA'S POV:

Hermione blushed, "Yeah. While you were gone. Aohdan said something about you being more embarrassing here than away."

"Congrats. You're officially a member of the pack," I told her. "Oh, and I really am."

"It's embarrassing though," Hermione insisted. "The whole Pack thing. I was so uncomfortable knowing Fenrir was right outside the door."

I smirked, "At least it wasn't Beta. He would stay in the room."

Badra laughed, "Oh, I remember that. Always would walk out of the hut grimmacing."

"Roma? After the war... how will we live?" Hermione asked hesitantly.

"If Albus kept his word," I told her, highly doubting it, "Then just like anyone else. Granted, we won't be able to get jobs or anything. But we'd be able to build a home. Buy the land. Even have a village like the one before, maybe. But near a city, so we'd have contact with people. I don't want to be a recluse. I'm a social person." I turned to Mira and Frida, who were silent since Remus and Roma left. "And you two? Want a hut together?"

"A ... hut?" Mira asked quietly.

I nodded, "A home, really. I fully intend to make our homes a lot nicer after this war ends. Bloody hell, can we at least get a shower for once?"

Hermione laughed, "I'll see if I can convince the Aurors to grant you guys some land. After all, you did fight in the first war, and second."

I snorted, "You forget who I'm mated with. They'll haul Fen to Azkaban before I can even say he repented."

"I'll vouch for you," Hermione insisted. "No doubt Remus would as well."

"Why would they send you to Azkaban?" Frida asked.

I glanced at her, choosing my words carefully, "In the first war, a very, very long time ago, there was a... side that no one liked. There still is. The Death Eaters. And well, Fenrir was apart of him, to keep the pack safe. It turned out, however, that the leader of the Death Eaters started to kill off the pack everytime Fenrir would fail a mission. The pack declined to nearly a fourth of its size by the end of the war. Fenrir, however, turned his back on the Death Eaters and kept neutral the rest of the first war. This war, we started off neutral, then went Light. We contemplated going back to the Dark side, don't get me wrong. We were losing more people on the Light side than we were when we were on the Dark."

"Roma," Hermione said suddenly. "How old were you when you mated with Fenrir?"

I smiled at her, "Nineteen. It was my third day being in the pack, officially. We never touched before I was seventeen. Hadn't kissed each other until I was eighteen. We were friends while I was growing up. He'd venture to Diagon Alley random nights and buy me school books to keep me occupied while I was hiding and he was on missions..." I trailed off, thinking of the past. "If he didn't return in more than a week's time, I knew not to use magic. The house was warded so only he could enter, and I was sure that if he didn't return in a month, he was dead or severely injured."

"How could you just think like that?" Hermione gasped.

I shrugged, "It was war. I knew that. I got the Prophet regularly from an owl. I was kept up to date on the killings. Albeit I listened to the radio constantly. Set Fen's teeth on edge if he was with me, but he never made me turn it off. I stopped listening to the radio the night I was introduced. I cut myself off from the outside world. Stopped getting the Prophet. I kept my books and taught the children in the village magic. And the rest became tradition."

"You two never interacted romantically before then?" She asked in disbelief.

I snorted, "You have to understand, Hermione. When I was thirteen, when Fen first scented me, he was twenty-four. When I seventeen, he twenty eight. I nineteen, he thirty. We had a very large age gap. One not quite uncommon in the werewolf world, but very uncommon in society. But I didn't care. It was actually me that had to convince him to kiss me."

Hermione was shocked at my openness about Fenrir and I's relationship. Mira seemed at ease by it and Frida interested.

"Scented?" Frida asked. "Alpha told me that being scented was very bad. . . what's uncommon?"

I smiled at her innocence, "When a wolf turns twelve, there is a sense that they develop. They can smell their mate when they come across their scent. It's not bad. It's natural. And when you scent someone, you know they're your mate. Mates are good things, if they're good people."

"How do I know if I scent on someone?"

"You can't get them off your mind," I told her. "It's how it is for all of us. And uncommon is ... when something isn't all over the place. Like Romula isn't a very popular name. It's uncommon. Hermione, Mira, Frida, Ilyra. They're all uncommon." I leaned towards her as if sharing a secret, "But I like them."

She blushed and glanced at her lap. I giggled lightly and leaned back. "Now, let's get you into your rooms, shall we? Frida, would you like to sleep in a room with Eliza and Gerald?"

She bit her lip nervously, but Mira interrupted what she was going to respond with, "I'd rather we be in the same room, if you don't mind, Miss," Mira said quietly.

"Of course," I smiled. "Now, come, come. Let's go meet the others, shall we?"

"I'll ..." Badra winced as she heard the creak in the ceiling from the room above us. I smirked, trying to hold in my laughter. "Check to see if Skoll is alright. Shall I bring you Sayllem?"

"I'll get him," I smiled kindly. "Haven't seen the runt yet. Was he quiet last night?"

Hermione laughed, "Fussed all night long. I took him after Fenrir about pulled his tail off. And I just walked around the house. He calmed down, but he really missed you."

I hugged Hermione, whispering, "Thank you."

And I turned towards the two newest additions, "This way," I instructed. I led them up the stairs and on the third floor landing, I closed my eyes, stopping. "Ooo, ooo!" I howled. Doors opened and the kids came out, glancing around. Aohdan had Eliza on his shoulders, Skoll in his arms. He passed Skoll to a waiting Badra and threw Eliza in the air, who giggled loudly, and caught her swiftly, lowering her to the ground.

"I'd like you to meet Mira and Frida," I gestured to the girls. "They are new pack members. Remus is with Ilyra right now. But they should be, uh, done momentarily. Ilyra is our fourth in command, being Remus' mate. Badra is your third, as always. Nothing has changed. Mira and Frida will be taking their room here." I opened a door to an unused bedroom and gestured for them to enter. "I ask you make them feel welcome."

"Of course!" Julia squealed. She approached Frida. "I'm Julia. Thirteen. You look... twelve?"

"Eight," Frida mumbled shyly.

"Oh! Well that's okay. Come with me. I'll introduce you to everyone. Nice to meet you, Mira."

Mira smiled hesitantly at her, but otherwise didn't offer a returning gesture.

"Mira," I said, shifting Sayllem so he was propped onto my shoulder. "Why don't you, Hermione, Ilyra, and I bond with Badra. Just get to know one another?"

"Um, that sounds great."

"Alpha, Alpha!" Eliza squealed, running towards the steps. Fenrir was walking up them. Aohdan smirked, rolling his eyes, at Fen's grimace.

"Twice in twenty-four hours. Must be riled up," Aohdan teased.

"Shut up, Aohdan," Fenrir laughed. "Roma, Ilyra and Remus are... resting."

"I do not need to know this. Us girls are going to have some bonding. See you around, babe."

I kissed Fen lightly and then took Mira's hand. "Come on, tea sounds great, doesn't it?"

"Sure," Mira responded, shocked.

"Aohdan," I heard Fenrir warn as soon as we left.

* * *

><p>I love Fenrir:) And Aohdan...<p> 


	24. Third Quarter Moon Festival

I do not own Harry Potter, sadly, or the pairings (and the personalities) would be so messed up it wouldn't be Harry Potter anymore... Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Ilyra joined us twenty minutes later, a bandage on her neck and a bottle of water clutched in her hands. I smiled at her and gestured for her to join us. She was in a fresh pair of clothing, as well, I ntoiced.<p>

"We're playing 20 questions," I informed her as she sat besides Mira. "You want to go?"

"Uh... sure," Ilyra seemed a little hesitant. "Um, what is your favorite color?"

I smiled, "Green. An emerald. It was on everything I owned when I first came to the pack."

"What happened to it all?" she asked, glancing at my purple shirt and blue jeans.

"The war," I sighed. "Our village burned so many times, I had no time to save anything."

"Red," Hermione smiled.

"Teal," Mira nodded, convinced it was true.

"Pink," Ilyra said shyly.

Badra thought about it, "Yellow. Like the sunrise. Favorite song?"

"Witches and Brooms," I laughed.

"Huh?" A few people question. Badra just hooted in joy.

"Old, old song," I told them. "Was very popular when I was in school. Witches!" I suddenly bust into song. "And their soaring brooms! High over the sky! It's Wronskie! I just fainted, cuz I see a witch on her broom!" I cracked up. "Stupid lyrics, but I loved that song."

"Let it Be," Hermione told us. "The Beatles. Muggle band."

"I don't know any songs," Mira told us. "Never listened to any."

"I liked one when I was younger," Ilyra murmured. "Lanterns."

I smiled, "I don't know that one."

"By Celestina Warbeck," she told me.

"Silent Night," Badra sighed. "Favorite Christmas song of all.

I glanced at Mira, "You have got to listen to the radio some time. It's the best invention in the world."

"O-okay," Mira said, taken aback.

"Ooo, Roma!" Badra said suddenly. "Do you know what tonight is?"

I looked at her dumbly, "Friday?"

"The third-quarter moon!" She answered after shaking her head.

I squealed, "Oh! We have to cook a feast! Bears! Acromantula! No, not Acromantula! Some owl maybe?"

"No, not owl," Badra insisted. "Goose!"

"Perfect! I'll start the dishes. Hermione, could you find Kreature? Tell him we need a bear. And tell him to hurry. It has to get in the oven now! And Badra, find some geese with the location spell we have. Uh... shoot, I'm forgetting something." I shook my head. "No time! You two, in the kitchen! We have a feast to make!"

I laughed as I dragged a confused Ilyra and Mira to the kitchen. "Alright," I decided. "Mira, start chopping. Ilyra, can you get to greasing the pans?" I tapped the counter as I thought. "I'll start the stuffing. Yes, the stuffing."

I rummaged through the closet and found some grease and tossed that in Ilyra's direction. I passed vegetables and fruits towards Mira. She swiftly caught them all. I found bread and some onions before heading to the counter. "Bowls," I murmured to myself. I opened a cabinet door and found a few metal bowls. Perfect. I handed some to each girl and then one for myself.

"Oh!" Ilyra gasped as she turned around to grab another bowl. I spun around as well, expecting Fenrir, but saw a large bear being carried through the door. My expectations weren't too far off. My lips twitched that joke.

"Oh, Kreature, right on time! Just here-let me help-" I took the end of the bear and opened the oven, stuffing the large thing in as tight as it would fit. The oven automatically expanded so that another object would fit in. "Thank you so much, Kreature! You saved the night!"

Badra entered just then, as Kreature stammered out an embarrassed response, and shooed me off. "You have to get ready! Fenrir is already dressed! We have fifteen minutes!"

I squeaked and glanced around the kitchen, making sure everything was in place. "Hurry, Badra. And crack the oven up. That bear will never be done in time."

She laughed, "I got it! I got it! Now go!"

I gasped as I hit the hall and popped my head back in the kitchen. The three girls looked at me. Badra in annoyance. "What now?"

"We don't have an outside for the bonfire!" I said suddenly.

Badra frowned, "Alpha didn't tell you?" She laughed suddenly. "Oh, I think you'll be quite surprised then."

I groaned in annoyance and stalked off to find my mate, all the while muttered under my breath ways to kill him. Or at least seriously injure.

"It's a surprise," Fenrir insisted as I changed into my new gown. "Come on."

I took his hand and we headed towards the dining room.

The feast hadn't started yet, but everyone was gathered. All the children were excitedly murmuring to each other, and I was happy to see Frida doing the same as well.

It went quiet as we entered. I smirked, my eyes twinkling.

"For the love of Merlin," Remus gasped. "Cover up!"

I laughed, shimmying my hips once. Remus gagged a little. Thank god I still had a body of an eighteen year old. I loved being a werewolf. "Tonight," Fenrir stated. "We play rugby."

Lyam shouted out in joy as did a few other boys. Aohdan was looking Fenrir over, "I can take you," Aohdan challenged.

"We'll see," Fenrir smirked back.

"Boys, boys," I chided good-naturedly. "The ladies made some bear. Let's not let it go to waste!"

Hermione looked apprehensive at the large object and I couldn't hide my grin as the three new comers gasped.

"Trust me," I assured Hermione. "You'll like this."

It was passed around and the three new pack members took small portions, not so sure.

"So I don't understand the festival," Mira stated. "What is it?"

"We used to have a first quarter moon feast," I told her. "We were compromised by the Ministry, so we stopped them over a year ago. Now, we have a third-quarter moon. This is our first, in fact. The first quarter celebrated our successful transformation into the werewolf form and then out. This one, however, puts us in good spirits for the moon, and a promising hope."

"Interesting," Mira nodded.

"Roma! Roma! Roma!" Eliza's voice cried. "Guess what?"

I smiled at my goddaughter, "Yes, Eliza?"

"Sayllem was crawling while you were gone! And he rolled over!"

I felt a pang at my heart, but smiled non-the-less. I looked at the baby in the booster seat. Sayllem grinned happily as he smacked his hand down on the piece of broccoli on the tray. I hadn't spent a lot of time with him.

"He did?" I kissed my little boy's cheek and ruffled his hair as he giggled. He was nearly a year old now.

It was May second, 1998. His birthday was May 16th. I couldn't wait. I already had his present on the nightstand, ready for him. Fenrir and I decided that a picture of our original pack would do well. The full pack, from before the war started. It would show him what we lost, and we had gained. All Alpha's had to know the risks.

The feast ended and I picked up Sayllem, grabbing Eliza's hand, "Guess where we're going?" I asked excitedly.

"Where?" Badra asked.

"I don't know," I admitted, my shoulder's sagging. I glanced at Fenrir, "Tell me?"

"Out back," Fenrir smirked.

"What?" I asked, confused.

I grumbled, following after Fenrir as he told me no more.

I was in my bright orange and black dress. I would be dancing in this first.

There was a large bonfire already built and I smiled at it in appreciation. We've had bonfires when we were in the woods, but we couldn't at Hogwarts for obvious reasons. The scorch marks would be a nightmare to get out...

I flicked my wand at a rock in the small back yard and grinned as the music started playing. I set Sayllem down besides Skoll and then had at it.

"Shi riki tai, shiki riki tamba, shi riki tai, shiki riki tambai. I want you to want me, I go around and round and ahhhh!" I sang with the music as I danced around the fire with Hermione. She was so lost.

"Let the music guide you," I told her. "Don't think, just do."

She was the beta's mate. She needed to learn to dance with me.

"The war, it has to be soon," Hermione murmured to me.

"Shhh," I hissed kindly. "We don't talk about the present at the festival. We let all our problems go. Don't think about it. Come on."

I waved my wand over her jeans and hoodie and they changed to a gown similar to mine. Only it was blue and it had gold disks dangling from it. As I spun her around, I noticed it was backless and she didn't look comfortable, "Only once a month," I promised. "Believe me, my body I hate showing, but I've grown used to these things."

She soon grew comfortable the more we danced. I pulled Mira and Ilyra out to dance as well, but they were shy. Frida was having a fun time with Julia and I noticed Eliza dancing with Lyam. Badra was dancing with Gerald, a six year old boy. Hermione went to Aohdan and I found myself in Fenrir's arms before I could even look for him.

"Stop!" Fenrir said just as I was about to kiss him. Everyone froze, myself included, but me in more hurt. I couldn't kiss him? I didn't know he was angry at me.

"Fenrir-I-I'm sorry, I-"

"No, not you. Sniff," He instructed, rigid.

* * *

><p>Uh oh... Review!<p> 


	25. Battle of Hogwarts Part I

I do not own Harry Potter, sadly, or the pairings (and the personalities) would be so messed up it wouldn't be Harry Potter anymore... Enjoy!

* * *

><p>I stepped back from him, so my senses wouldn't be caught up in his scent and took a sniff. At first I smelt the burnt wood, ash, and flame of the fire. Then as I breathed deeply, I noticed it. Fear. Pain.<p>

Loss.

"The battle," I gasped.

I grabbed Julia, immediately in action. "Get the others, take them inside. And whatever you do, do not leave the house!" I instructed her. "Irina, Frida, Mira, go inside. Do not leave."

"That's an order," Fenrir instructed. "Make sure no one leaves this house."

"What's going on?" Hermione demanded.

"The war," I spoke. "It's the battle we've been waiting for."

"How do you know?"

"I can smell Jaycee's fear," I told her.

"It's not Jaycee's," a voice said from the door. I turned to see Nymphadora Tonks, from the one Order meeting I did attend, and she visited Grimmauld Place often when we lived here. "We haven't found her. She's as good as dead. The battle's starting. Minerva told me to collect you. Where's the rest of your pack?"

"Dead," I told her shortly. "Why are you here?"

"To get you," She repeated. "And... Remus won't let me fight, but I have to."

"Remus?" I asked. "What does my brother and pack mate have to do with you?" I knew they loved each other, but he had no authority over her.

She glanced to my left, at my brother, who was standing next to Ilyra, but she was tugged out of the backyard by Eliza. I saw Julia take Sayllem, Lyam take Skoll.

"He's my husband," Tonks spoke.

"I hate to burst your bubble, honey," I said with false sweetness, "But he's mated. And, another thing, you look able to fight. Why aren't you?"

"I have to stay alive for Teddy."

"Teddy?" I questioned, standing a step closer to her. I had a bad feeling about this 'Teddy'.

"My son," Remus stated quietly.

"Remus!" I hissed, whirling around. "Ilyra-I can't deal with this now. We need to fight. How do we get there?"

"You have to apparate to Hogsmeade," she told me. "And run for the Hogs Head. Death Eaters have wards on the village so they know if someone apparates. Aberforth will guide you to the portrait. Take the portrait to the Room of Requirement. That's where the Order is meeting. From there, you'll receive orders on where to go."

Fenrir nodded, "Let's go. Aohdan, Hermione, you go first. Badra, you follow with Remus. Roma and I will go then. Ready? Apparate."

I clutched Fenrir's hand and apparated to where I remember the Hogs Head.

The others from the pack were around me and alarms went off instantly. I raced for the Hogs Head, two doors down and slut the door tightly behind our group of six.

"Another lot?" A gruff voice grumbled. "Ariana, you know what to do."

I let out a breath of relief as the alarms stopped and we were safe. A portrait above the fireplace moved and the girl in a blue dress vanished. She came back a moment later and swung open. Hermione gasped, "Neville!"

"Hermione?" he gasped, leaping out of the portrait. "Bloody hell, we thought you were dead!"

"Fenrir saved me from the manor," Hermione laughed, hugging him. "Are Harry and Ron here?"

"In the room. Come on, you lot, let's go."

We all squeezed into the passage. I had Hermione in front and Remus in back. Friends to the Order on both sides. Just in case. Neville led us to the end of the passage way and I felt all eyes turn to the portrait as the door opened.

I only then realized I was still in my orange dress and Hermione in her blue.

"Hermione!" I heard someone shout and a red headed boy, I recognized him as Ron, came over to us and launched himself at the girl.

"Ron!" Hermione gasped. "Harry!" she cried, launching herself at the other boy.

"We thought you died!"

Hermione laughed and stepped back towards Aohdan subconsciously. Aohdan wrapped his arm around her waist, "Well, I was sort of rescued. Fenrir brought me to the pack, and well, I was healed from there."

"Where's the rest of your pack?" I heard Molly ask. I looked at met her eyes, but Fenrir answered for me.

"Dead," he said shortly. "Only children are left besides us, and two other girls Hermione's age, but they know no magic."

Molly swallowed, "Six? You bring with you six numbers and hope that'll help us!"

"We brought what we had," Fenrir growled.

"They have hundreds of wolves!" Molly cried at us. "And you bring five!"

"Would you rather we left?" I snarled at her. She paled and shook her head, stuttering something out.

"I remember you, Molly," I told her. "Always blubbering around Arthur. Us werewolves aren't vicious unless you get on our bad side. We came to fight for the Order. Don't make us regret it."

"You are to guard the students," Arthur spoke up, shushing his wife from shouting something ugly at us. "Some of them won't have experience. Do whatever it takes to keep them safe."

I nodded, "No casualties will be tolerated on our watch."

His eyes looked at Hermione and I's dresses, "Been somewhere?"

"Fesitval," Hermione explained. "Long story short, being apart of the pack requires a lot of dancing."

I snorted, "Only at first."

"Apart of the pack!" Molly screeched.

"Uh..." Hermione faltered.

"She's the second in command's mate," Fenrir spoke up. "She's apart of the pack."

"Can we not dwell on this?" I snapped. "We have a war to fight."

"Yes," Molly muttered. "Everyone, be careful. No one under age is allowed to fight. Good luck."

And we departed ways. Fenrir rounded up the pack, Hermione included. "Don't do anything foolish," he stated. "Yourself comes first. Remember, if you're mated and you die, they die soon as well. Maybe not tonight, but within the week. So keep yourselves safe. Kill. Aim to kill. They're going to be killing you otherwise. When I was a Death Eater and we went to battle, we had to kill. There was no other option, and there still isn't for them. So don't hold back. Believe me, it's not worth getting killed over to send them to Azkaban for life. That being said... good luck. Let your instincts take over."

I hugged each one of them, knowing this was a final goodbye for some.

"You're always apart of this pack," I told them, letting out a shaky breath. "You've made it this far, make it a little farther."

I hugged Remus tightly, "I'll be glad to be the sister you remembered," I told him quietly. "You'll always be my little brother, Rem."

He chuckled, "This isn't goodbye. More of a see you later."

I laughed as well, hugging him tighter, "Be careful, okay? Not for myself, or yourself, but Ilyra as well. She deserves a second chance. And I want you to survive to live and see your great nephews."

"Already planning on more pups?" Remus teased.

"Well..." I grinned. "I am Alphai. Gotta keep some things coming. Take care of yourself. Don't turn your back. And howl if you need help. I'll be there in a second."

"Way to exaggerate."

"I'll be there in a few, then," I amended. "But don't stop."

"I promise. You have a son to go back to."

"So do you," I reminded him. "And one on the way. And a mate. Don't disappoint her."

"Wouldn't dream of it," Remus winked. I kissed his cheek before watching him run out of the Room. I bit my lip and turned to Fenrir. He licked my neck, much to the disgust of the others, and I leaned up on my tippy-toes, pulling him down from his seven foot height to lick his collarbone where my bite mark was.

"I love you," I told him softly.

"I love you," he replied, kissing me softly on the lips. "For Sayllem."

"For Sayllem," I agreed. And he left.

I stood in the Hall for a moment, my heart shattering every second he was gone, and then I opened my eyes. They were pure gold. I was feral. Not for blood, or revenge. No. I was feral for the fight. I left, my orange dress swishing the faster I flew. The halls were the same as they were the last time Badra and I were here.

I saw a girl with curly brown hair being growled at by another feral wolf. I recognized him immediately. Odin.

I was in front of the girl in a flash and growled at Odin.

"Romula," he greeted. "Long time no see. Tell me, is Remus Lupin around?"

"Haven't the slightest clue where my brother is," I told him honestly. "But I will tell you, Ilyra and him are _so_ good together."

He growled and launched himself at me. No magic. Feral and wanting my blood.

I shoved the girl from behind me and forced her down a few feet. "Run!" I told her.

She didn't. She stared wide-eyed at me as I crouched and launched myself at Odin.

"You smell like me," he growled as he tried to tear at my flesh.

I pinned him to the ground and laughed, "I smell like your son!"

"My son is dead!"

"Fenrir is my mate," I hissed at him. "And he's very much alive."

I was pinned to the ground and his nails dug at my neck, breaking my skin. I growled and threw him off me. He hit the pillar of stone and crumpled to the ground. I pulled out my wand and aimed it at him, "Sectumsempra!"

Gashes appeared on his skin. He'd bleed out.

I turned to the girl, "Foolish girl," I hissed. "I told you run."

She was hyperventilating, "I-I was trying to find Ron!"

"He's in the entrance," I told her. "Be careful. And if a werewolf attacks you, kill it. But make sure its not Fenrir. He's on our side."

She nodded, gasping, and ran off.

The only thing I was really worried about is that our side would be killing Fenrir, because they were confused.

I took off for the courtyard and saw Harry be struck down with a curse. His arm and leg bent at odd angles. I helped him to his good foot and dragged him into the Great Hall, to be healed.

"You foolish boy!" I hissed at him. "You need to stay strong!"

"Where's Hermione?"

"I'll find her," I assured him. "Get healed first."

As soon as I reached the courtyard again, I was grabbed. I tried to fight, but apparation was hard to fight. As soon as we landed, I was knocked out cold. I felt Fenrir's fear in the bond.

* * *

><p>Here we go! Things are about to hit the deck!:)<p> 


	26. Battle of Hogwarts Part II

I do not own Harry Potter, sadly, or the pairings (and the personalities) would be so messed up it wouldn't be Harry Potter anymore... Enjoy!

* * *

><p>I awoke hours later, it seemed, and saw Fenrir on the floor, in pain, watching me.<p>

"Ah, you're finally awake," a voice interrupted my thoughts of loathing. Who did this to him?

I looked up and saw Voldemort standing over me. He nudged me with his foot and I was pulled by my hair to stand. A wand was pressed to my throat to keep me from fighting.

Fenrir was then being treated the same, for he came up next.

"Now, Romula Lupin, is it?"

"Just Romula," I hissed.

"Remus Lupin's elder sister. Also, you are apart of the Order."

"I am not," I hissed. "Remus is my brother, but I am not apart of the Order!"

Fenrir was giving me a look, telling me to shut up.

"So then you're with us?" Voldemort smiled sickeningly.

"No," I spat. "I'm with my pack."

"Deep down, you know that you're a scared little girl seeking her mother's approval," Voldemort whispered, inches from my face. I didn't flinch, but it hurt. He knew enough about me to connect the dots.

I let out a shuddering breath as he stepped closer. I could feel his silky black cloak on my dirty skin, "You know nothing of my life."

"Oh, I know enough," Voldemort insisted. Fenrir stiffened from across the room and tried to struggle as he sensed my fear. "Your brother, the golden child. Your parents worshiped him after you left. You hid from me during the first war. You had a child just a little over a year ago. A little boy. And your brother just died on the battlefield." I gave a small twitch of acknowledgment, but I'd deal with it later. I had to survive this first. "And his son was left in you and Potter's care. Now, I also know the reason why you left. Your dear brother can't hide his thoughts very well."

"Like I said," I insisted in a harsh whisper, "You know nothing."

"I'm just like you in a way. I grew up from an infant without a mother. My filthy Muggle father hated our kind. Magical people. Wizards. Witches. You hate your parents, don't you?" He insisted. I wouldn't agree with him. No matter how much it was true. "You hate them and you never want to even think about them. They let you go. They didn't care for you. You and your disease."

"I'm not infected with lycanthropy," I hissed. "I'm a witch, and that's all."

"Oh, but that's not true!" Voldemort laughed. "Isn't that right, Jaycee?"

My eyes widened and I failed to notice Voldemort's grin at my shock. The battered girl was thrown to the floor in between the distance of Fenrir and I. She was bloody, her clothing torn, her hair matted.

"Jaycee-" I whispered, taking a step forward. I was struck from behind and sank to my knees to cushion the blow somewhat. I sucked in a breath as Fenrir growled.

"Ah, I hardly remembered you were here!" Voldemort cried, happily, and sickeningly, walking over to my mate. "Such a shame you abandoned me. It really would have saved you in times like these."

"You would have killed me and my pack as soon as the war was over."

"Oh, but we need werewolf fighters in the world, Fenrir," Voldemort insisted. "You'd be a valuable warrior. Only you decided the cause wasn't worth the time. Pity. You'll be first to go."

"No!" I cried. "Please, no! I-I'll take his place, as long as he lives a free life!" I hurriedly said as Voldemort turned his crimson eyes towards me, glaring with disgust.

"I don't make bargains with prisoners."

"Please," I insisted. "Let him and Jaycee go. They won't challenge you, ever, I can guarantee it. I'll give you Order secrets! I'll tell you where they meet! I'll give you anything you want, as long as they are freed and allowed to escape the wizarding world." To get back to Sayllem.

Voldemort's eyes assessed me, "You have that information you bribe me with?"

"Yes," I nodded, closing my eyes and nodding my head towards the floor. "I give you my word as the Alpha's mate to give you all I can to support your cause in order for Jaycee and Fenrir to be released from you and your men and freed into the Muggle word immediately."

I could feel Fenrir's shock through our bond. But we both knew that he was the stronger of us and he'd have a better chance of survival if he were to escape. I'd do something and hurt myself. And Sayllem needed Fenrir in his life. I'd sacrifice myself for my mate and son's survival. Even if Fenrir died a week later after me, he'd at least sort out things amongst the pack first. And Jaycee was a daughter to me. She had to make it. She was the first pack member I truly cared for as my own, before Declan and Eliza, of course.

"I'm not liking those conditions very much," Voldemort said after a moment. I could feel the Death Eaters silent laughter in the room. They'd just kill us, I knew it. "Avada Kedavra."

I braced myself for the curse, but it wasn't me who slumped to the ground, lifeless. I peaked my eyes open and saw eighteen year-old Jaycee on the floor, her horrified face forever vacant of life. I held back a sob. "Now, I will allow one of you to leave. One of you to hide out, until we find you, of course. You each have to give me two reasons why you should leave."

"I have to fight with the Order," Fenrir said immediately. He was trying to anger Voldemort to be killed instead. Two can play at that game.

"I have to heal the pack so they can continue to fight relentlessly against you, killing your Death Eaters viciously in battle," I countered.

Fenrir closed his eyes, thinking of one that would end his life instead of mine, "I must lead the pack against your efforts, giving them a potion to cause their bite to be poisonous."

No such a potion existed, of course.

"I have Order information, and to be near you risks the information of being leaked."

His eyes showed his amusement. "Let's see..." I was under immense pain and screamed, clutching my ribs. It hurt to even move. But I had to writhe, or else I'd go insane. "You'll live."

I didn't know whether he was talking to me or Fenrir, because the pain still was coursing through my veins. "You will die."

I cried out yet again and then the pain was gone immediately, causing me to slump on the ground. There was scuffling as I tried to regain my breathe, and I was yanked up and my eyes forced open by beady fingers.

"Weak, perfect for penetrating your mind," Voldemort smirked. "Now, run. We'll find you eventually."

I was apparated before I could scream and saw Fenrir giving me a small nod. A nod of passing, of loss, of death. He had given up the fight.

I was deposited at the gates of Hogwarts, the remnants of my wand laying broken at my knees. "You have three minutes."

I looked up to the voice, but the owner was already gone in a whisp of black smoke. Towards Hogwarts I saw the smoke and flame, I could hear the screams and shouts. Figures ran across the field, towards the castle, towards a safer place to hide, towards another place to duel. Jaycee was dead. Fenrir would be dead soon. I could feel pain through the bond. He was being tortured first.

I whimpered before lifting myself from the ground, staggering slightly, and picking up the remnants of my wand. I couldn't fight unless I grabbed someone-else's wand.

I saw Tonks fighting fiercely with a Death Eater and soon the Death Eater was dead. Aohdan was only defending himself when he walked through the battlefield, searching for someone. I tried to find Hermione, but couldn't find her. Harry was still in the hospital wing, I knew, from his wounds. His arm and leg were probably not healed yet.

The rest of the pack, I had no clue of their conditions. Remus was dead, if what Voldemort had said was true. His son, Teddy, had been left in Potter's care. I thought Granger was the Godmother...Or Ginny Weasley. But I knew it was not me. The Dark Lord was seriously mistaken. I approached a fallen Death Eater and took their wand before shooting off spells.

"Where's Alpha?" Aohdan shouted.

"Dead!" I called over the screaming of spells being shot.

He glanced at me and saw my frown, but clenched jaw. I would break down after I made it out of the war alive.

I felt an intense pain through the bond and then I passed out, feeling absolutely nothing else. Was this was death feels like?

* * *

><p>Oh snap... Poor Roma and Fenrir. Well, I think it's safe to assume Roma has a week left of life, huh? Review!<p> 


	27. Battle of Hogwarts Part III

I do not own Harry Potter, sadly, or the pairings (and the personalities) would be so messed up it wouldn't be Harry Potter anymore... Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"We did it," a voice whispered beside me. I cracked an eye open, feeling intense pain in all of my limbs.<p>

"Hermione?"

"Harry did it," she told me. "We won."

I felt myself relax into the cot I was in, noticing I was in the Great Hall. "Where's..." I trailed off, sitting up, afraid of the answer, "Where's Fenrir?"

She hesitated, "Severus brought him in. He was bleeding very badly, and he lost a lot of blood."

"Where is he?" I growled at her.

"In the dying," she told me, nodding to the left of my cot. I saw a row beside mine of sickly people. Mediwitches were flying at them, pouring potions down their throats.

"Take me to him," I whispered as I tried to stand, but didn't have the strength. Out of no where, Aohdan appeared and helped me to my feet.

"He'll make it," Aohdan told me quietly. "He's stronger than all of us."

I limped, wincing each step as my limbs protested from the movement, and reached his cot. I sat down beside him and saw his pale forehead. I took his hand as his eyes turned to me, "You're alive," I told him quietly.

He swallowed, coughing slightly, "They stabbed me. I-"

"Shhh," I whispered. "You need to save your strength for the pack, Fen. Remember, it's the full moon in a week. They'll need you."

He gave a cough as a laugh, "You can take care of them just fine. The pack has never needed me as much as they have needed you. You've been more of an Alpha than I have."

"Not true," I told him. "I need you. Aohdan needs you. Sayllem needs you. Frida, Mira, and Skoll need you. Eliza needs you. She's lost so many people in her three years. She can't lose you as well."

"You'll do just fine."

"You can't leave," I told him. "If you leave, I leave. You know how it works. It may sound selfish, but you better stay alive. I don't want to die."

"You won't," Fenrir gasped. "Healer says I'll slip into a coma. You'll live."

"No, you better not come even close to it," I told him fiercly. "You'll never see your daughter's face, Fen."

"I don't have a daughter," Fenrir groaned.

I placed my hand on his chest, to stop him from moving. "Yes, you do," I told him. "When the village was under attack, when we lost half our pack. Do you remember? It was three days ago."

He nodded slowly, "I rememeber."

"That night, I was going to tell you. Badra and I found out I was having a little girl. Your little girl. And if you die, you'll never be able to ward off the little boys around trying to scent her."

Fenrir's eyes were wide and his mouth opened in shock, "You're sure?"

I nodded to him, "And if you die, then our little girl will never be born."

Fenrir set a determined expression on his face, "The potions aren't working."

"Then don't use potions," I smirked at him. I took Hermione's wand from her hand and waved spells around him, healing his injuries internally. Only the wound would need to be healed over time. Really? The mediwitches didn't know basic healing charms? These were all Badra's spells.

"Now, some blood replenishing potions and you'll be good as new," I told him quietly. I kissed his pale, cold lips and he blinked at me, relieved half the pain was gone. "I love you, Fen. See you when you wake up."

"I love you too, Roma," he murmured.

I cast a sleeping charm on him and handed Hermoine her wand back. "Tell the Healers to move him to the healed ward. He only needs blood replenishing potions and a bandage over the wound. It's just a scratch now."

Hermione nodded and ran off. Aohdan helped me up and I hobbled to Harry Potter, where I promptly smothered him in a hug, "As Romula, Fenrir Greyback's mate, I grant you access to the pack any time you wish," I told Harry quietly as I hugged him. "Not any of your friends, though, but you can visit Hermione after her leave is up."

"Her leave?"

"She's given three days," I told him. I winked, "If Fenrir doesn't wake up in five days, well, let's just say she may have eight days leave. She's a member of the pack, and she's not allowed to visit the outside world unless given permission by Fen. But well, I can convince him well enough."

He stepped to the side and I gasped, forgetting about Hermione and her leave, taking a step and falling to my knees next to the pale Remus.

"No, no, no!" I whispered, horrified. I clutched Remus's wrist, searching for a pulse. I pinched him. I pinched myself. I listened to see if he was breathing. I got nothing.

"No!" I gasped, my hand flying to my mouth. My brother! Voldemort was right. He-He was-

"Boo," A voice smirked. I glanced up and saw one of Remus's eyes looking at me. A smirk was on his lips.

I whacked his chest, "That's not funny! I-I thought you were dead! Ilyra hasn't even had her baby yet and she would have died! And Teddy would be heart broken! And I would have had to explain to all the kids how Uncle Remus is gone. And-and-"

He hugged me, "I was hit pretty badly, but they got me fixed in time. How's Fenrir?"

"Hanging in there. They're giving him healing potions right now."

"How are you?"

"Hurt," I told him. "A lot."

"Gave me quite a scare when I saw you drop."

I gasped, realizing what he was doing, "Was that payback?"

"In its finest form," he told me.

I shook my head, hugging him back. "I'm sorry. Fenrir... his pain through the bond was so intense I passed out. But now we're safe and sound. And the pack's together."

"Everyone except for Badra. Tonks came here to fight, she died as well."

"That's what you get for mating and marrying," I told him harshly. "But I can't believe Badra's dead. She knew it thought. I hoped with Ilyra, she'd hang in there, but Albus died. It's only right."

"When can we return to Grimmauld?"

"Tonight," I told him. "I want Fenrir to wake up in his own bed." I stood, Remus giving me a steady arm, and turned to Hermione, "You have three days, if Fenrir wakes up tonight, to get to Grimmauld Place. Just check in on that day. And if its going to be longer than that, I'll tell you. Okay?"

Hermione bit her lip, "I-I actually want to go back with you. If that's alright?"

I nodded, offering my hand, "You'll have to apparate me. They snapped my wand."

She took my hand and we were gone. I landed in the entrance of Grimmauld and heard the painting shriek. Hermione flicked a charm over her shoulder lazily and we made our way up the stairs. Hermione actually had to help me, because I was so weak.

"What's got you so weak?"

"I'm giving Fenrir my life force," I told her. "We're sharing it right now, so he can get better. That's why I needed to be close to him. It's different than when you're only scented. When you're mated, you have to be closer to the mate in order to share a life force. But he needs to heal for this pack, and if that means I'm weak, than so be it."

"Wow, mating really is beautiful, isn't it?" Hermione asked.

"Very," I told her.

We reached a room and I opened the door slowly, stumbling inside. Everyone was gathered, pale, shaking as they tried to comfort each other.

"We won," I breathed out and fell onto a chair.

"Where's Alpha?" I heard people question. "Where's Aohdan?"

"Where's Remus?" Ilyra asked quietly.

"He's well," I told her. "Some scratches, but he should be here soon. He's dealing with his friend's in their time of loss. Aohdan is coming here later with Alpha. Alpha was hurt and he won't be better for a few more days."

Eliza's eyes got big, "Alpha's hurt?"

"He'll be fine," I assured him. "I'm making sure of that."

"You're Sharing?" she whispered. "But you could be hurt too!"

I smiled at her, pulling her onto my lap, "Nah, I'll be just fine. Just a little tired and weak, but just fine. How was everyone, Julia?"

"We stayed in this room. I ventured to get food this morning, but that was all we left."

"Very good," I nodded to her. She beamed. "Now, Hermione, I know you want to go back to your friends. You're welcome to."

She shook her head, "You said I'd see them eventually. And I figure if I stay here those three days, maybe I could be granted visiting rights as I wish."

I laughed, "Like your logic. But knowing Fenrir, yes, that'll likely happen then. I need your help with something."

"Anything," Hermione said immediately.

We got to work.

* * *

><p>What are they up to? review for the end! Five reviews and the last chapter of the story will be put up!:)<p> 


	28. Epilogue

I do not own Harry Potter, sadly, or the pairings (and the personalities) would be so messed up it wouldn't be Harry Potter anymore... Enjoy!

* * *

><p>The werewolves in my pack were granted equal rights throughout the wizarding world. Our names, our children's names were posted in newspapers and we were in books. People wrote about us. Our life during the war. Our losses. Biographies of the children that died. Beta. Badra. Irina. Pauline. Logan. Even Declan. Everyone knew of our pack. We were famous in the wizarding world. Almost as famous as Harry Potter and his trio of friends.<p>

I had all the books of each biography, memoir, and such. It lined an entire shelf in Fenrir and I's bedroom.

"I'm heading up to Aohdan's flat," I told Fenrir, putting Sayllem's shoes on. "We'll see you later, babe."

Fenrir nodded, glancing at the ceiling above us. "See you."

I made my way into the hall and took the lift up to the next floor.

With help from Hermione three years ago, after the war ended, we found an apartment building for sale. With left over galleons from my inheritance, I bought it. And each pack member, and their mate, had an apartment of their own. Ilyra, Remus, and Kessling - her son from Odin's pack - had one next door to Fenrir, Rose, Sayllem, and I. Above us, Hermione, Aohdan and Henry resided. Eliza, Julia, and Lyam were together across the hall from me. Rose, my daughter, was turning three in four months. Eliza was now eight, Julia nearly seventeen, and Lyam sixteen in a week. Henry, Aohdan and Hermione's son, was turning a year old today. We had all been excited about that.

When I opened the door, I saw Molly Weasley, Ron, Harry, Ginny, and Lavender Brown as well. Hermione's plan did work. Stay for three days, get a lifetime of visiting rights. On special occasions that is. And there was enough holidays, birthdays, anniversaries, and balls she knew about that she saw them just about every week. Fenrir didn't seem to mind, none of us did.

"Happy Birthday," I kissed Henry's forehead, ruffling his hair. "Little wolf will take after his Daddy. I can see it now."

The two twenty-one year olds smiled at me and led Sayllem to the table with James, Lily, and Hugo. Kids for him to play with. I spotted Eliza and Skoll over there as well. Kids his age, or close.

"Where's Alpha?" Aohdan asked.

"Waiting for Rose to wake up," I told them. "Forced him to be on mama duty. And how are you?" I asked Hermione, gesturing to her baby bump.

She flushed, "Uh, we're fine. Twins, actually."

I gasped, "The first set of twins in the pack!" I hugged her. "Congrats."

"Let's get ready for big man's birthday party!" Aohdan lifted up the one year old, putting him on his own shoulder's. "I think I smell some cake!"

"You never grew up, did you?" I snorted.

"I don't need to," Aohdan smirked.

"Right," Hermione muttered.

I giggled. The war made the pack an even closer family than before.

I don't regret a thing. Other than not being able to save Jaycee. My hand caressed my stomach for a split moment. I was naming her after my packmate. Jaycee deserves recognition for being an important member in the pack.

Fenrir came through the door with the curly honey haired girl on his back. I didn't regret much for the war's outcome. We all survived. Rose Badra Greyback was no exception. My little miracle child.

* * *

><p>The end:P I finished this story in less than 24 hours. Weird, huh? ;) I wanna thank ohmyfickleheart for reviewing the last chapter five times, ahaha, and making me absolutely die laughing!<p> 


	29. Chapter 29

So if you haven't signed the petition, it's on my profile, at the bottom.

Also! I'm moving all my stories to UFF. com. If you want to read them there, here's my account!

yourfanfiction viewuser .php? uid=2563

Happy reading and I hope to see you there!  
>Nastya Wynde<p> 


End file.
